


水至清

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 微玄法, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 旧文一篇，有点一言难尽……有一点点玄法戏份。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 5





	1. 一、身为尘凡客，缘起如风惊

隆中的百姓们都在说，卧龙岗里，隐居着一位诸葛先生。他们都说，那人飘逸而潇洒，学识满腹，见过他的人都说，简直如天上的谪仙。

百姓们后来又说，有一位刘皇叔，曾经两次来找这位诸葛先生。诸葛先生虽然自比管乐，可不知那位刘皇叔，是不是他的齐桓或燕王。

后来的后来，有人看到，这位谪仙一般的先生一袭白衣，跟随那位皇叔下山了，好像展翅而起的白鹤，当于今日一飞冲天。也好，刘皇叔的仁德之名，在百姓口中亦流传多时。一些曾与诸葛先生打过交道的百姓们很高兴，说这一次这位大贤终有用武之地了。

“不过诸葛先生若认为刘皇叔是明主，为何又要等他来第三次呢？”有人不解，“我明明见到第一次皇叔离开以后，诸葛先生从家里出来。”

“也许是为了检验他的诚心。心不诚者难成大事，这你都不懂！”旁边的人耻笑他。

于是这个说法就这么流传开来了，直到很多年以后，大家依旧传诵着三顾茅庐的美谈。

每一次故事都是这么开始的，却很少有人愿意去做过多的揣测。

刘备第三次去拜会诸葛亮的时候，在门口等了一个时辰，才听到屋内的人徐徐发问：”我若今日不见，你可要来第四次？”

“莫说第四次，第四十次我都来。”

帘门轻动，刘备仰头看着斜射下来的阳光背后那张意气风发的脸，他忽然笑了，仿佛放下了心里的一块石头。

“却不知将军为何如此执着？”诸葛亮举羽扇于胸前，微微一揖。

“备知先生大贤大才，定然不能终老山野。备若不来，岂不是便宜了其他求贤之人？”

这时候诸葛亮抬起头来，刘备看着他眼中的锋芒，兀自只是微笑。

“我知道先生因为之前的龃龉有些不愿见我，然而我想，你毕竟不是那种小肚鸡肠的人。怎么，难道备的话，你还不肯听么？”

诸葛亮轻轻叹了口气，摇了摇头，用羽扇一指屋内：”将军进屋一叙。”

屋内陈设简单质朴，一张松木小几，书卷泥壶，墙上挂着字幅，字体挺拔隽秀，如那人一般脱俗。

“真不愧谪仙之称。”刘备轻轻感叹一句，诸葛亮回了头看着他。

“唔，备只是道听途说，隆中的百姓可都这么讲。”

诸葛亮也只是笑笑，“我忽然想起来，我小时候，曾有一怪模怪样的道人于我家门前经过，看到我在门口 ，便说了些奇怪的话就走了。说来也怪，小时候的事情记忆模糊，偏生那句话，我到现在还记得。”

“他说了什么？”

“他说，‘此子心如深潭，命若青松，看来不似凡人；只怕潭水不静，松遇狂风，而终究乱了命数。’”

“若真是命数，岂能随便乱得？”刘备只是笑，手却微微地握紧了衣缘。

两人对面而坐，童子来奉茶，刘备看着碗内茶叶沉浮，忽地笑了。

“先生上次留信给我，只说不愿相见，却教给我天下三分之策。当时，你觉得我还会来第三次么？”

“亮也不知道。”诸葛亮很坦诚地说，“我只知道将军现在前途迷茫，需要有人指点未来的道路。亮因为你两次来访而感动，因此将我胸中之策交与将军……”

“也就是说，如果来访第三次，是有额外的奖励的？”刘备涎皮地笑。

诸葛亮皱了皱眉：”我只是想说……我以为你便是为了这一指点，若得了，便不会再来。”

“你怎么如此肯定？”

诸葛亮眉峰稍动，细长的眼睛挑着一股犀利，凝视面前之人：”我没想到，你会对一个挑动乱民之匪徒如此执着。”

“哟，那话可不是我说的，先生莫要错怪。我只是觉得，先生当时年轻气盛，恐怕做了不合时宜之事。其实这种事，备年轻的时候也做过。后来想想，当真可笑。”

诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，依旧凝视刘备，思绪却已转到多年前二人初见之时的情景。

那时候诸葛亮刚及弱冠，读书习武，样样在行，时常佩剑行于路途之上，一身的侠气。其师司马徽见他学业有成，便命他出门历练，诸葛亮自然遵照师命，四处游学。

当时曹操与袁绍相持于官渡，战乱频仍，乱民自然也多得很。虽然黄巾势力大多消灭，仍有小股黄巾残党屯于山野为寇。尤其是州辖分野，尤为严重。

而诸葛亮对这些人一直是同情的，他也经历过离乱，看到过多少人家破人亡。他知道那些匪寇有多少都是妻离子散的穷苦人，反而是那些官员，都是些靠残害这些末路之人而走上仕途的军阀，有多少都是鱼肉乡里的贪官污吏。

所以他才在荆、豫交界闹了那么一档子事儿。

说起来他都想不起到底是怎么回事了，只记得那县令是个无赖之人，也不知道怎么就混了一官半职，当时正叫他碰到那家伙府衙前围着一伙人喊冤，他过去问才知道，这县令一向断案不公，偏向乡里大户。诸葛亮当时正是年少气盛，索性一人仗剑入了县衙，杀了那县令。

看来此人是不得人心，见到县令死了，当差的不但没有去捉拿诸葛亮，反而伙同当时城外的流寇们一同捣毁了县衙，打开官仓抢夺粮食。饥饿的百姓们也围过来，能有吃的就跟着抢一口，顿时城内大乱。

诸葛亮只是冷眼看着饥民们抢夺粮食，有人被踩踏倒地，他觉得心中不忍，却又无法控制局面。只能说这乱世无情，哪容得太多细致的思量？也有官兵涌进来想要阻止乱局，无奈饥民流寇以及反水的士兵众多，实在无能为力。

就在局面混乱的时候，忽然有一人引兵冲入县城内。那兵马看似训练有素，诸葛亮知道自己寡不敌众，正想要躲起来，却已经和一群乱民同时被兵马围住。

不过半个时辰，城内的局势便被稳定住了。领兵之人是一个面白无须的将军，穿一身明显破旧的盔甲，此人看起来倒不像他刚才平乱之时那么雷厉风行，甚至有几分落魄。

“刚才是谁引乱百姓？”将军发问，语声平淡，不疾不徐。

诸葛亮咽了口唾沫。若是说一点不怕那是瞎话，他早就听说官府黑暗，虐待牢狱中的囚徒。自己弄了这么大乱子出来，怕是没好结果的了。但是少年意气让他并不露胆怯之态，只是瞪着面前之人，一时没有答话。

虽然被士兵制服的乱民没有人把他供出来，但已经有人开始把目光投向诸葛亮了。

那将军似乎已经察觉到了，也扭头看向诸葛亮。

不知是不是他的错觉，在那一瞬间他似乎在将军的眼睛里看到一抹不一样的神色。转瞬即逝。

紧接着他又看到那双淡然的眼，听到那淡然的声音。

“可是你领头作乱？”

“是我！”诸葛亮一挺脖子，“是我杀了那个狗官。你要杀要剐都找我一人就好！”

旁边有女子哭声，诸葛亮瞥见，几个百姓在一帮瑟瑟发抖。有老人仗着胆子出来，跪在将军面前。

“这位青年虽然身犯国法，但是其中有些缘故，一定要请将军知道！”

诸葛亮咬咬牙，心里替那老人担忧，不想将军却笑了：”请起，有话便说。”

一群百姓围上来把大概的事情说了一遍，尤其是那位县令的恶行，说的诸葛亮都快哭出来了。那位将军看似也被触动了，频频点头。最后他看了诸葛亮一眼：”把他且带回去，其他人……”他犹豫了一下，还没等说话，诸葛亮却昂着头抢白。

“法不责众，这一切都是亮一人之过，望将军高抬贵手！”

“好一句一人之过。”将军声音威严，“如此大乱，几乎惊动全城，其罪过岂能是你一身便能担下来的？”

“一切因亮而起，亮愿受责罚。若是他人有罪，也是由我开始。亮愿意替他们承担罪责。”

“你……”将军的脸抽动了一下，闭了眼，长叹一声。

“你却仍是这样……”他小声嘀咕了一句，听不大清楚；须臾，又看向诸葛亮，一字一句地说道，“你要知道，这世上的很多事，不是你一个人便能下定论的，有些事情的结果，更不是你一个人能承担的。”

诸葛亮的眉峰蹙起来了，他摸不透将军这些话的意思。可是对方既然如此，他的态度也便缓和下来。

“亮只是觉得，这些百姓当真可怜，家破人亡方才成为流寇。而城中之人又要受到那恶官盘剥。若不如此……”

“你只知其一不知其二。”将军打断他，“这县令虽然盘剥百姓，但他还是在开仓放赈济的，百姓至少还能吃顿饱饭。你如此做，城内大乱，官仓被抢，粮食皆被有力者夺去，那些没有办法抢夺粮食的百姓，岂不是要活活饿死？”

诸葛亮脸憋得通红：”寇盗之中，也有侠义之人，能够分粮给众人！”

将军看着他，依旧缓慢而威严地说下去。

“话虽如此，然而为寇乱坑害最大的，还是这些无辜生民；虽然有有义之盗，然凤毛麟角，更多的却是亡命之徒，草菅人命者甚多。我知道你同情那些被迫为寇盗之人，然而他们因不公之待遇，转而欺凌更弱小；罔顾国法，令手无寸铁之人无处容身，难道这就是公正了？”

诸葛亮低下头。一路走来他也曾遭遇匪盗——那些人可不管你是不是赃官还是百姓，饿红了眼的饥民，就是狼群，他岂能不知。

“可是……”他仍旧想要争辩下去，却觉得无言以对，“可是照你这么说，难道就任凭那些贪官污吏为害一方？”

“够了！”将军身后的军队中有人断喝，“主公，您和这等挑动乱民的匪徒之辈有什么好说的，还不如……”

将军挥挥手制止了那人的诘问，自己长叹一声，翻身下马，撩开甲衣跪拜于当地。众位百姓和士兵面面相觑，只见他对着人群叩拜三次，口中说道：”众位乡亲，此地当属我新野辖内，我理当整顿吏治，开仓赈济。不想事情繁多，我一时失察，居然有如此危害百姓之人横行乡里。我无话可说，这是我刘备之过，在此给众位赔罪了。”

众人之中私语窃窃，有人面露怀疑之色，但更多人开始跪下来，大声称谢。

诸葛亮一时茫然，心里却生出了一种难以言喻的感觉。他看着跪在地上自称刘备的将军，恍惚之间他总觉得这名字耳熟，似乎游历中听人提起过，说那是一位仁义之主。然而也仅此而已。

那一晚他被押在监牢之中，不过狱卒对他还是很客气的，吃喝也都有，可他并不能完全平静下来，为自己的未来而忧心——自己毕竟是罪魁祸首。

第二天一早，他被带了出来，来到刘备的军帐。一路走来诸葛亮心想自己也许是难逃厄运。还好刚才一晚在监牢中做足了心理准备，这时候就算是让他死，他也没什么怨言。只是昨日刘备说的那些话，他还有些不顺。

不想刘备见了他，却没有厉言处罚，亦没有多问他什么。诸葛亮看着那人的眼睛，他说不出那是怎样的眼神。

一个给百姓下跪的将军，到底是怎样一个人？

诸葛亮想了很多，甚至忘了自己身处的险境。虽然他依旧对昨日之事有些气闷，却也忽然觉得，没什么可以争论的了。

他们的位置终究是不同的，想到的东西也不同，那是自然。他忽地觉得自己能体谅对方的苦心。

而与此同时，刘备似乎也是这么想的。

因为他凝视了诸葛亮半晌，却只是叹了口气：”你走吧。”

诸葛亮愣了，他没想到自己这么好运。

刘备看着他，嘴唇动了动，诸葛亮一直觉得那人是要对自己说什么，可是他终究什么都没说。

“对了，你叫诸葛亮是吧？”

“唔……是的。”诸葛亮有点奇怪，为什么对方会知道自己的名字。

“嗯。”刘备拱了拱手，“我们后会有期。”

然后诸葛亮就被稀里糊涂地送了出来。一直到走出军营，他都不知道到底发生了什么。

回头看了看军营，主帐距离这里有些遥远，他只看到一个身穿盔甲伫立的身影向这边凝视——难道是刘备？他想了，又觉得这想法有些可笑，摇摇头，快步地离开了。

回忆至此，诸葛亮轻轻笑了。

“其实将军说的那些话……现在亮也能体会了。毕竟身负一州之重，不能和一介平民一般意气用事。”

刘备只是低头淡笑，诸葛亮却忽地问他：”我只想知道一件事，当年，为何你没有处罚我？”

“因为……”刘备看着他，嘴角勾起诡秘的弧度，“我知道将来会有用到你的一天，所以当时放过你，待你现在来将功折罪。”

诸葛亮扑哧笑了，“这么说来，将军可是假公济私了。”

“此处本来就是我的治辖范围，便留一人为我所用，有何不可么？”

诸葛亮锋芒不让：”国法在上，将军就不心存敬畏么？”

刘备眼珠转了转：”既然如此，是备错了，那先生还烦请跟我走一趟，补上次之处罚。”

“哦？如何处罚？”

“罚你为我效力。”

于是车轱辘话转轴的说也没用。况且两人彼此已经看透了对方的意思，也不必多作周折。

诸葛亮随刘备下山的时候，对他说：”其实你第一次来的时候我在家里，确实是躲着没有见你，还望恕罪。”

刘备只是笑：”难得先生如此坦诚，再说都是过去的事了，我怎会怪你？不过，我想知道，我第二次去时，你也是故意未见？”

诸葛亮摇摇头：”第二次我留了书信，却是当时的确外出，而我又知道你会来。”

“先生果真是料事如神。”

诸葛亮摇摇头，“说也奇怪，我当时虽说心有不快——唔，其实也是觉得那时自己的确有错，因而对你有愧……但是总有种感觉，觉得你会再来。”

刘备的肩头微微耸了一下，好像被什么东西轻轻地戳了。

“为何……”

诸葛亮摇了摇头。

两人不再说话，目光都投向深远的山，那里，尚有远离乱世的最后一丝静谧。

诸葛亮出山以后，并未改变多少当年的少年意气。尽管沉稳持重了许多，但犹有青年的烈性风发。

比如刘备担心天气炎热诸葛亮在校场练兵辛苦，给他编了个帽子，却被他训了一顿。刘备只是笑着赔不是，刘备身边那两位兄弟却已经吹胡子瞪眼了。

“二位兄弟不可，军师之言没错，这次是备的不对。”

“可是大哥，你明明是关照于他……”

“好了三弟。”刘备拍了拍张飞的肩膀，“关照人也讲究方法，这次，是我少虑了。”

看到刘备这副样子，诸葛亮也不知道该再说什么，态度登时软了下来：”抱歉，主公，是亮一时心急。但亮真的……”

“我知道。”刘备拍着诸葛亮的手，“你是担心我专心于琐碎事务，耽误军政大事。”

“嗐，大哥你也是的，草帽而已，哪儿还不能搞到一顶，你非要自己编，结果人家还不领情……”

“三弟！”

“算啦，就知道大哥会向着军师。”张飞鼓着腮帮子走开了，刘备只是微微地笑：”这个三弟，可真是……”

诸葛亮却在一边发愣，他捏着帽檐，无来由地不安起来。刘备在他耳边唤了几声，他才反应过来。

那天晚上他自己戴着那一顶刘备亲手编的草帽，对着铜镜发愣半晌。他有种错觉，觉得自己对刘备有些熟悉的感觉，可那是怎样一种熟悉，又说不出。只是一点，一点点，而他的心思细微如尘，就算这丝毫的异样，都不会放过的。

绝不是因为几年前的那次见面。而是比那更早的……可那是什么呢——仿佛生在记忆里面的？

他觉得有些累了，揉了揉眼睛，摘下草帽轻轻放在架子上，干净而不容易被碰到的地方。

还是想不起来。他放弃了回忆，又专心他的公务去了。至少有了他以后，刘备所辖的地域内不再有那些不守法的官员。他感到很满足。

这是他的志向，兼济天下。诸葛亮是个务实的人，并不好高骛远，尽管他现在手里只能管辖新野一城，他也把它当作整个国家来专心治理。看着刘备的府库充实，兵数加增，而士气旺盛，他便感到由心底而生的满足。

为了我的梦想。他想。多辛苦都值得。尽管不知道这梦想是从何而来——也许是与生俱来的吧，男子汉争锋天下的冲动，是深植在骨髓里面的。

“军师。”正在遐思间，刘备的声音从门后传来。他扭头看去，刘备中规中矩地站在门外，并不因为他是主公而随便闯入屋内。

“主公来了？请进。”诸葛亮把刘备让进屋内，刘备的眉头紧锁，看似有心事。

“怎么？难道是曹兵又来了？”

“不是，还是我兄景升之事。哎……干预人家事，我最不愿意，然而景升苦恼，我也跟着忧心。”

“即使那刘景升心内疑你多时，你也要为他尽心尽力么？”诸葛亮出言好不留情，刘备却只是看了他一眼。

“我怎么不知道他不是可托心之人？然而他待我，并未表露出任何敌意，我自然也以同理待他。如此而已。”

“主公倒是个善于把握分寸之人。”诸葛亮笑道，“这却也难，只怕疑心生暗鬼，若是你也怀疑他对你有加害之意，便无法共处了。”

“所以我才万万不能多动额外的心思。”刘备意味深长地看着诸葛亮，“忍得久了，也就淡然了。”

诸葛亮眨眨眼睛，“即使如此，主公也不可大意。”

“我清楚，我来就是要和你说这件事的。景升兄明日请我去襄阳议事，你也随我前往，我让子龙护送我们，新野这里就交给二位兄弟和子龙。”说着刘备从随身带着的一个包裹里取出一套细甲，“这是我护身之用，孔明你试试看，合适不合适。明日你就穿这个。”

“那主公怎么办？”

“我毕竟是武人，有什么事能保护自己。”

“主公记性可真差，当年我可是乱军之中能独自脱身的，你费了多大劲才围住我都不记得了？”诸葛亮哭笑不得地推开细甲，“只怕到时候，是主公需要我来保护吧？”

刘备扑哧一笑，“我倒是用不着你来保护。上次蔡氏对我下毒手，那兵数可不少，纵然军师武艺再高，也毕竟怕是有危险。听我一言，还是穿上。”

“主公说的好像是满不在乎的样子。怎么，就对自己的武艺如此自信？”诸葛亮来了兴致，“前几日我也见主公和子龙将军切磋武艺，颇觉得手痒。刚才办久了公事，久坐不舒服，不如我们出去过过招，比试一二如何？”

“说真的，我不一定是军师的对手，不过遇到危险，我是自然逃得出去的。”刘备讪笑道。

“马跃檀溪之事我有所听闻。不过主公恐怕不能只凭一匹马就如此自信吧？”

“当然不是。”刘备笑得很是神秘。

不只诸葛亮有此疑问，转日见了刘表，刘表在对刘备鞠躬赔不是的同时，也颇为好奇地问：”贤弟却是怎么逃脱出去的？”

刘备脸上依旧挂着礼节性的笑容，拱了拱手，“备命大，侥幸而已。”

诸葛亮也听人说过，刘备在战场上侥幸逃过一死的次数不是一般的多，简直称得上是奇迹。他想起昨日刘备对自己说过的话，偷眼看了看他，却发觉自己的主公依旧一脸淡漠的笑——却充满真诚。他从未知晓，刘备的笑容到底哪些是真的，哪些是伪装。它们都那么诚恳，那么真实。

诸葛亮却并不感到不舒服。他看着刘备客套地和每个人行礼问候——哪怕是参与过谋害他的人。他觉得神奇，他应该对此等人感到隔膜，而他此时，居然如此安心。

众人分宾主落座的时候，诸葛亮第一次看到刘表的长子刘琦——后者看到诸葛亮的时候，竟露出讶然之色。诸葛亮好奇地看着他，刘琦看到自己被察觉了，便慌慌张张扭过脸去，装作若无其事的样子喝酒。

宴席散后，刘琦私下找到诸葛亮求问如何躲避蔡氏加害，诸葛亮知道刘备不愿意卷入刘表家事当中，自己更是不愿意趟这趟浑水，自然支支吾吾，只做推辞。刘琦似乎早有准备，将脸凑到诸葛亮面前，在他耳边低语：”先生实在非常人也，我有一物愿与先生过目，不知肯移步否？”

诸葛亮一愣。说他是非常人的话倒是听过一两次，不过他从未往心里去。可是刘琦见到自己的惊诧倒不像是假的，心里愈发疑惑起来。

禁不住刘备的一再要求，那细甲到底还穿在身上了——诸葛亮从来都拿刘备的要求没办法，这不是第一次。如今隔着衣服摸摸里面的保护，他忽地就安心了下来。且跟他去看，他想着，跟上了刘琦的脚步；他还是很信任自己的一身武艺，尽管多年未曾真刀真枪地拼过一次了。

就这样他和刘琦上了阁楼，刘琦把他领到屋内一角，之间那里空空荡荡，除了看起来怪模怪样的一面铜镜。

“怎么，这是照妖镜吗？”诸葛亮调笑道，“该不是公子发现我乃是什么妖物所化？”

“当然不是，不过这铜镜，确实是神奇之物。”刘琦说着，探手过去。诸葛亮讶异地看着他的手臂穿过铜镜镜面，直直探了进去。伸头去看，却也看不出什么来。刘琦深吸一口气，又抽手回来，手臂毫发无损。

“此乃在下年少时偶得之物，据说从此镜中，能触摸到自己的前世，有时候甚至能查知未来之命数。此物定要在午时或者子时之内使用。所以我才匆匆找先生前来。不知道先生可愿一试？”

诸葛亮露出一副不可思议的表情，后退了一步：”万一……万一我的前世是条狗，看我伸手过去咬我一口怎么办？”

“……您真会说笑。”刘琦哭笑不得，“我既有此物，自然也知晓一些怪力乱神之事。我见先生器宇不凡，总觉得并非常人。所以心下也好奇先生当是何等人物。想必您也有此好奇之心吧？何不到镜中一窥？”

诸葛亮被说动了心，却还是心下存疑，直直走到铜镜前头，向内看去。铜镜映出他的脸，却只似凡物，并无奇怪之处。

然而细细看去，铜镜却散发出一股类似于幽香的气息——那不似鼻子嗅到的，更像是从眼睛看到的一般。诸葛亮好奇地探出手去，手指触到铜镜面，居然好似无物，径自地穿了过去。

手上并无什么感觉，伸到那边的时候，也似乎只触到了一些凉丝丝的东西，好像是冷风，却更粘稠；似水，却轻盈许多。

难道是朵云么？奇怪，人的前世怎么能是云……诸葛亮好奇地抓了几把，只觉得好像是碰到了水，潮湿的，冰凉的，安静地流淌。

半晌他才拿出手来，看了看，手上什么都没有。他看了一眼刘琦，刘琦正好奇地望着他。

“先生碰到了什么？”

“好像是……水流。”

刘琦挠了挠头，一脸的茫然，“那，有没有听到什么声音或者看到什么？”

“没有。”诸葛亮摇头，“公子的前世，亮可否好奇一问？”

“是个人，而且是个女子。她对我说，今生我当有家族纷争之厄，须有一神仙之态之人能与我指点。我现在被继母所逼，走投无路，只怕旦夕将亡。我初见先生便觉得先生非凡人，竟然真有神仙之态，方知此言不虚。”他急切地说着，双膝跪倒在诸葛亮面前，“求先生给我一良策，在下感激不尽！”

果然如此，诸葛亮倒是早预料到刘琦会如此。他转身走向阁楼入口，却发现梯子已经被搬走。

他笑了：”凭亮的功夫，就算是这样也下得去的，公子可相信？”

刘琦哭拜：”在下撤去梯子，自然不是为了要挟先生，只是向先生明示，此地上不着天下不着地，先生之言出你口，入我耳，再不会有人听到。我怎不知先生不愿干预我家内之事？但在下命在旦夕，还望先生不要见死不救才是！若先生真的如此无情，我早晚一死，不如就死在先生面前！”

诸葛亮叹了口气，轻轻摇了摇羽扇。

“公子饱学，岂不知申生、重耳之典故？申生在内而亡，重耳在外而安。现今江夏黄祖新亡，公子可以请求镇守江夏，拥兵在外，自然可以避祸。”

刘琦再三感谢，磕头连连。诸葛亮慌忙扶他起来。刘琦又嘱咐他说，不要随便把此铜镜之事说给别人。诸葛亮自然答应，也拜托了刘琦，若遇到高人，帮自己询问镜中触及之水代表何意。

既然答应了刘琦，诸葛亮也便关于此事对任何人都守口如瓶。他并不是心里藏不住话的人，但却对镜中之物尤其疑惑。从碰触到那铜镜开始，他便知道其并非凡物，刘琦所言当属实。然而他又是在参不透，所触及之水流，究竟是什么。

想也想不清楚，白天尚有事情要做，他也就暂且把此事抛在了脑后。

刘表病重，欲把荆州托付给刘备——可谁知道他心里想的是什么。刘备只是百般推辞，说自己不能夺人基业云云。回来以后刘备自然要找诸葛亮商议此事，诸葛亮笑着调笑：”主公是觉得，刘景升演的太假，你就要比他还假么？”

“孔子云，以直报怨，当然也要以直报假。”刘备不以为意道，“更何况，曹操欲对荆州起兵，而荆州的布防又岂能抵御曹操？我看，他不过是想把这块烫手的山芋扔出来而已。”

“而且对于继嗣，他犹豫不决，今日准许刘琦公子镇守江夏，只怕也是保存实力之举。若主公领了荆州，与曹操拼个鱼死网破，到头来还是他的两个儿子得了渔翁之利。”

刘备笑了：”只怕他还没那么没用一定要出此下策，但是他的儿子就难说了。若那两位公子有这等本事，这块山芋，就不那么烫手了。刘景升，也是在病急乱投医啊！”说着他看着诸葛亮，“倒不知，我这里，可有名医相救？”

刘备是个让人捉摸不定的人，诸葛亮看着他，暗自想。他似乎对生人有股自然的亲近，却对熟悉的人有着微妙的距离。如同一条泥鳅一般油滑。然而这些，也都是诸葛亮观察他与旁人交往之事所感，而刘备对自己，似乎又是一种截然不同的态度。

与对众人都不同：似乎无比亲近，但是却偶尔又有一丝闪避一般的感觉。或者说，一直是极度的信任，然而并不是倾心朋友之交。同样是一种油滑，但却如此不同。

更让诸葛亮感到神奇的是，自己从未如此对一个人对自己的态度这样用心。仿佛……仿佛感受属于自己的一部分一样。

他被这个念头吓了个激灵，恍然听到刘备在叫自己。

“主公放心，亮自然不会让主公失望。”

刘备的笑容有如蛊惑，诸葛亮忽然觉得自己承受不住那种目光。他扭过头去。心里有什么种子在破土，只是他尚未察觉。

那之后便是博望。那场火烧得惊心动魄，可是诸葛亮并未从胜利的欢呼中感受到任何的喜悦，甚至未对自己树立的威望所动容——他知道这不过是开始。好日子即将结束了，在新野练兵、管理人口户籍、税赋田产的日子，之前只觉得有点辛苦，许是习惯了山中闲云野鹤。可是和战乱相较，那简直也算是神仙日子了。

那晚上刘备照例留他同宿——此时天已经全黑了，正如之前每次工作结束的情形一般，两人都困倦难当，晃荡荡蹭上榻去睡。他每每觉得安心，却从不知晓刘备是什么时候起床的。他好像同自己同时睡下，却比自己早起很多。

早起了便出去练剑，回来还有和自己一起盘账，最后困得不行了也不许他继续工作，说身体要紧不然你像我这个年纪了就会吃不消云云。但是诸葛亮很多次都想跟刘备说，其实明明主公你的身体很好的，至少比我能熬夜。

今天晚上照旧如此，刘备抢了他的笔说别写了，睡觉吧。诸葛亮苦笑着摇头：”主公总要让我把这个字写完。”

“反正你记得要写什么就好。我知道你困了，睡去吧。”

“我困了主公居然能知道。”诸葛亮愈发哭笑不得，不过他真的困了，刚才一放松下来，就打了个哈欠。只是这困意自己刚才聚精会神尚未察觉罢了。

刘备顿了顿，然后涎皮地笑了：”反正我是这么猜的。”——他在单独面对自己的时候总会这么随便，甚至比面对那几个兄弟的时候还要无所顾忌，让他甚至怀疑自己第一次遇到的那个威严又正经的刘备是不是另一个人。

诸葛亮卷在被子里，刘备冲另一头躺着，和以前一样，吹了灯。幽暗的夜色里面有水声滴答，诸葛亮莫名地想到了那面铜镜，和手触到的流水。

“主公，你相信前世么？”诸葛亮随便发问。以前睡之前也会随便聊几句的，话不多，不过都是些琐碎的平常之语，如此怪异的对话倒不常见。

他感觉被子攒动了一下，接着刘备困得口齿不清的声音从那边闷闷地发出来：”啊……许是相信吧，反正也不可能知道……”

诸葛亮还想问下去，不过那边刘备的鼾声似乎已经开始了。诸葛亮心想他今天怎么睡得这么快，便禁不住袭来的困意，也逐渐沉睡了。

那一夜的梦十分怪诞，他梦到自己恍若无物，有一条鱼在眼前游来游去——不能说是眼前，倒像是在脑海里，就那么转呀转呀。一切空灵清澈，仿佛仙境，他只是安然凝视眼前的游鱼——他好像认得它，却想不起来如何认得。倾耳去听，耳畔只有一片水声。

醒来以后诸葛亮有点疑惑，他觉得自己以前好像也做过这个梦，似乎自出山以来，尤其是最近，时不时地会梦到类似的场景。梦会在某一个时刻悄然消失，只是今天还记得，所以也就想起来以前的那些梦境。

他揉揉眼睛爬起来，发现刘备破天荒地没有早他起来，还在酣睡。他坐起身来，忍不住去看熟睡的刘备——他还第一次在清晨的阳光里看到刘备沉睡的样子。不知为何忽然回忆起昨晚的梦境，他看着刘备，忽然觉得那种熟悉的感觉居然如此相似。

发呆了片刻，也毫无结论。忽然就觉得有人拽他衣角。

“孔明，醒的真早。”

“不是我醒得早，是主公今天起晚了。”

刘备伸了个懒腰，诸葛亮才发现他的眼睛有些浮肿，便问是怎么了。刘备摇摇头：”昨晚一直在做噩梦，大概没睡好眼睛就会肿起来。”

“噩梦？说起来，亮昨晚也作了颇为怪异的梦。”

“不是噩梦？”

“那倒不是，反而觉得有些舒服。只是不解其中的意思罢了。主公可否替我解梦？”

刘备笑了：”我怎么会这种东西，不过你不妨说来听听，我给你胡诌几句解解闷也是好的。”

诸葛亮把那梦囫囵描述了一遍，其实他也只是在更衣的时候想要说点什么解闷罢了，不想听完，刘备却忽地沉默了。

“怎么，此梦主公可能解？”

“唔……”刘备背对着他，他看不到刘备的脸，只听他发出一声轻微的叹息，“我也不懂这是什么意思，说起来我从来都没有过如此平静的梦。也许是沙场上征伐久了，人心都变得冷了硬了。”

这么说话的时候，刘备一直没有回过头来。

不知为什么，诸葛亮有种错觉，刘备好像在落泪。他从未见过自己的主公落泪，那个坚强而安静的人，似乎总是会淡淡地笑，淡淡地说一些话，或者和自己稍微张扬一些，和兄弟们稍微放肆一些。仅此而已。他未见他发怒、惊骇、或者哭泣。

他该是如何哭泣的呢？他忽然好奇了，却终究没有去看一看——他觉得自己的错觉挺疯狂的，没有理由，没有理由会如此。于是他整理好衣冠，同往常一样，走入了新野的朝阳里面。


	2. 二、造化忽弄人，执手难诉情

正如诸葛亮所料，曹军退后，便很快如潮水般反扑——这一次乃是曹操亲率主力大军席卷而来，势不可挡。

刘备抹着眼泪从城中出来的时候，诸葛亮在一旁冷眼相看。这一次他算看到刘备哭的样子，不过他怎么都不觉得这算哪门子真正的哭。那明明就是做戏。

细甲和暗藏的匕首在衣服里面碰撞出轻微之声，他正了正身子，跟随着刘备，在一群人的簇拥下缓步离开黄昏遮罩下的城。

刘表在给刘备托付的时候，诸葛亮一言未发。若说之前他还希望刘备可以抓住这个机会拿下荆州城，那么这一次，连他也把这城中的杀气看了个一清二楚。刘表的真心如何，已经随着他的死亡变得不可考，然而蔡氏一门的敌意，分明都是写在脸上的。

刘琮还是个孩子，而那又如何，诸葛亮只能从那张幼稚的脸上看到不属于那个年龄的老练。过早的争斗席卷了每一个人，即使他只是一个傀儡，也要失去其阻碍这傀儡身份的奢望。

刘备并不在襄阳多做停留，只催促诸葛亮连夜赶路返回新野。就连赵云都有些不解，为何这一次刘备这么着急。

“如果我没估计错，蔡瑁恐怕早就准备好对我们动手了。城内不可留，只愿城外没有埋伏才好。”

“主公，“赵云不解，“我们兵少将寡，又不能强夺城池，于他们无害，他们何必非要大动干戈置我们于死地？”

刘备指了指北方：”曹操就要来了。如果他们有伏兵，便是有投降之意。我们的人头，就是他们的见面礼。”

“曹操大军还远，他们尚有时间布防，所以我也才跟主公说要领下荆州。”诸葛亮犹豫道，“为何你这么早就确定他们会投降？”

“我不确定，但我知道他们不敢直接与曹操为敌。”刘备挥挥马鞭，“孔明，我跟你说过，如果我们领下荆州，蔡氏的势力将是内乱之始。只怕他们，也是这么想我们的。”

诸葛亮点点头，叹了口气：”只能说那刘景升死的真是时候。”

“是啊，有多大的乱子，都是身后事了。”刘备回头看了一眼夜幕下的襄阳城，忽然警觉了起来。

“众军戒备！”

还没等大家明白过来怎么回事，步道两旁忽然箭如雨下。

“果然有伏兵！”诸葛亮大喊一声，率先冲了出去。

“军师！”赵云紧跟上前。诸葛亮虽然也有勇武，但毕竟不如那整天在刀口舔血的武将，上了战场，总归是让人不放心的。

有了刚才刘备那一声断喝，士兵们算是稍有心理准备，没有被突如其来的伏击冲乱。

“子龙，保护军师！”刘备喊了一嗓子，转身冲进敌阵。诸葛亮远远听到这一声，心里倒是有几分不服气。

“赵将军，我看你还是保护主公的好！”诸葛亮说着挥剑斩杀了一个冲上来的裨将，“他的细甲还在我这里，我可不能把随身护卫都抢来呀！”

赵云只是跟着诸葛亮，一边战斗还一边和他们一起打趣：”得了吧，我还是看着你。我可知道主公，他从来都没什么事儿，受了伤也不会怪罪我；可要是你有个三长两短，主公还不剥了我的皮！”

“主公要是出了什么事儿，我也剥了你的皮！”诸葛亮哭笑不得地回了一句。风很大，血腥味灌进口里，他觉得有些难受。

“我不怕你，我知道你凶不过主公！”

诸葛亮都快被气乐了。这还是战场呢，两人一来一回几句话都快改成了卖艺摊子。

不过刘备凶的样子诸葛亮还真想不来，那个温润而安静的人。他想，即使看过他战场上的豪气和勇猛，却依旧不能想象他如何对手下人凶巴巴的样子。

蔡瑁的伏兵一波波涌上来，看起来是下了死手，非要置这些人于死地。刘备军拼命厮杀，眼看就要杀出重围，忽然远处一个半山斜坡之上，又冒出无数敌军。天色昏暗，看不清楚有多少人，只觉得耳边风声四起，知道是无数箭簇飞来。诸葛亮慌忙挥剑抵挡，而士兵自然死伤无数。

“孔明小心！”诸葛亮听着耳边有人提醒道，竟然是刘备的声音，正纳闷他是什么时候过来的，一支冷箭忽地就钻过来，刺进他的手臂上。诸葛亮吃痛不过，剑掉落在地上。

这下糟了。失去了武器，如何阻挡着满天箭雨！诸葛亮正慌神的当口，刘备上前一步，挥手替他挡下了几只箭，伸开左臂把他护在身后，“都说了让你小心嘛。”

话语虽然随便，但是借着火光诸葛亮也看得清楚，刘备的脸色之紧张，是他之前从未见过的。

诸葛亮一时哑然，刘备拨马转到诸葛亮身后，他的剑在虚空中划了一圈，莫名地绕过诸葛亮头顶，又挡在自己身前。

“拿着，保护好自己。”刘备说着把自己的左手剑扔给诸葛亮，右手持单剑挡开飞来的箭矢。诸葛亮正愁手里空空，这下抓到武器，挥剑刺死一个冲上来的敌兵，又赶忙去挡箭。不过敌军的箭矢好像少了，再没那么多飞箭之声，只觉得天上仿佛还有陆续射过来的箭，但已经不像刚才那样密集。

就在众人紧张之时，忽然远处一阵人喊马嘶，仿佛又有一军来到。正在疑惑是不是敌军增援，只见火光中刘字大旗晃动，有人高声大喊，“叔父莫惊！侄儿来帮您！”——来人竟然是刘琦。

敌军未预料到有如此增援，很快就被刘琦的军队冲散了。刘琦来到近前，火光下，他的脸色看起来非常难看。刘备一把握住刘琦的手：”贤侄为何在此？”

刘琦有点迟疑地看着刘备，又看看旁边的诸葛亮，方才慢吞吞地说：”我听闻父亲病重，特意赶来，可是蔡氏不肯开城门，只说父亲没事，让我回去镇守江夏。”

诸葛亮低了低头，他自然不能在这种时候告诉刘琦他父亲已经故去，只觉得心里不是滋味。

“这次多谢贤侄搭救！”刘备拱了拱手，“为了救我军，你也身受箭伤，实在令人过意不去。快随我回新野，我自安排军医为你疗伤。”

这时候诸葛亮才看到刘琦的腿上插着一根箭。他不禁有些后怕，刚才明明箭势忽地弱了很多，但还是如此迅猛，连后赶来的刘琦都受了伤，看来刚才自己中箭的时候，想必形势之凶险更是难以估量，只是手臂上中了箭，还算他便宜。

不想刘琦却脸色越发难看，只是摇头：”我还是赶紧回江夏。他们既然安排了伏兵伏击叔父，就有可能于我不利。江夏空虚，我不放心。”

刘备点点头：”那好，侄儿一路保重。”

看着刘琦远去的背影，诸葛亮长吁了一口气：”这刘琦公子也是，走得这么急。看他的样子，倒不像是打胜了仗，反而像落荒而逃呢。”

刘备却没说什么，一直盯着刘琦的背影，许久方才回过头来：”孔明的箭伤如何？”

“无碍。”

“以后莫要如此逞强了。你若是有事，我军危矣。”

诸葛亮笑笑：”主公言重了。亮一人，怎……”

“我可没有言重。”刘备的神色无比严肃，“保护好自己，孔明，这是军令。”

“是，主公。”诸葛亮在马上躬身，方才发现，自己还握着刘备的一柄剑。

手臂上的伤并不重，简单地包扎了一下便无大碍。和赵云在军医营帐内一起疗伤，赵云还说诸葛亮运气好，只挨了一下——他的腿上和背上插了两三支箭，虽然有盔甲保护射的不深，但也是血淋淋的一大片。

“要说运气还是主公运气好。”诸葛亮说，“一点伤都没受。”

“他一向如此，我们也不知道，每次都盯得很紧，但是每次都是我们受伤，他什么事儿都没。”

正说着话，只听外面军士传令，命令全军收拾行装。曹操大军到达荆州边界，而刘琮毫无抵抗之准备——只怕投降是迟早的事。刘备军只能放弃新野。

诸葛亮叹了口气，这也是他给刘备的计策。新野小城，不能自保，只能南下投奔江夏——也不过权宜之计。若曹操真的有心踏平荆州，只怕仅凭刘备军的微薄之力是无法可想的。

看伤口处理的差不多了，诸葛亮也懒得听军医告诉他怎么保养，赶忙就去找刘备商议弃城之事。一路上不只兵士，百姓们好像都在收拾东西准备离开，看得他疑惑不已。

“主公，我这一路走来，看到百姓们好像都在收拾东西……”

“嗯，孔明，我也正是想找你说此事。”还没等诸葛亮问完，刘备先站了起来，“百姓们似乎都想随我军南下，还请孔明帮我想想如何调度。”

“这……这怎么行？”诸葛亮瞪圆了眼睛，“带着百姓，曹操大军虽然还远，但若轻骑来追，我军仍旧很危险。”

刘备缓步走下来，瞥了一眼诸葛亮，咧嘴笑得不怀好意：”这倒不像你说的话……我可记得，你不是最替生民忧虑的人么？”

被戳了那点不光彩的过去，诸葛亮咬咬牙，也不知道该说什么反驳。刘备大笑，拍着诸葛亮的肩膀：”仁义之心，就安不就乱，就生不就杀。孔明啊，能安民，百倍于能治兵。”

诸葛亮不服：“若说安民……”

“收纳游民数以万计，也是孔明的功劳。”刘备笑道，“你不说，我也不会忘了的。只是，危难之中，方见真心啊。”

“主公是说我安民之心不诚？”诸葛亮伶牙俐齿不肯放松，他觉得对面之人虽是他的主公，可是与之对话，却意外的轻松，仿佛熟识已久的朋友，可以随意调笑，毫不顾虑。

“哎呦，备说错一句话，可是让孔明抓到把柄了。”刘备眼珠转了转，“别说这个，我的双剑还有一柄在你手里了吧？若是你找到武器防身了，就赶紧归还给我。”

诸葛亮大笑：”主公没话了，就来讨要东西！也好，亮这就去取，顺便也收拾一下行装。”

“注意你那箭伤。”诸葛亮出去的时候，刘备还提醒他。

东西并不多，大概拾掇好了，诸葛亮从墙上摘下刘备的那把左手剑。雌雄双剑，分握两手，都说男左女右，但是因为刘备是右利手，自然是更重的雄剑在右。诸葛亮现在拿着那一柄雌剑，剑刃在阳光下寒光闪闪，端的是一把好剑。他的手指抚上剑身，剑是凉的——却让他忽地想起刘备的手心来。

他似乎握过很多次刘备的手，那手心不分春夏秋冬总是微凉的——说是凉，不如说是没有温度。他也曾经以为是什么病症，说要帮刘备开些药方，但刘备只说天生如此，并无大碍。看着他也不像是有病的样子，诸葛亮就放心了。体质特异之人他也见过，所以没放在心里。

如今这剑身让他无端地想到了刘备的手。于是他握着剑柄，忽然脑子里便信马由缰起来。，若是手凉，身体会不会也是这样的温度？这样的人，抱着他，或许就会像抱着……一尾鱼？

这样怪诞的念头在他脑子里盘桓半晌，若不是思绪被来人的声音打断，恐怕他还要继续想些更出格的事。

听到刘备在叫他，他的脸蓦地红了。转回头去，刘备在煦暖的阳光里对他笑，伸出手来，他居然愣了好一阵子。脑子里浮现出的是自己中箭之时，刘备那异常紧张的神情。也许是自己和刘备相处的时间还不够长久，但无论如何，第一次见到这样的表情是为自己而表露，诸葛亮就觉得格外地满足。

直到刘备从他手里接过剑，他才缓过神来，慌忙把剑递过去，还趁着递剑的关头摸了一下刘备的手，果然还是微凉的——这真让人觉得奇怪。他看到刘备的笑容，总觉得，这人应当浑身都是热的，就像天边的火，能把心里那些荒凉的枯草，都烧得无影无踪，留下肥沃的土地，等待新的播种。

于是那颗嫩芽终于冒出了头来，诸葛亮定定地看着刘备，无来由地笑了。

“主公，“他眯起眼睛，细长的眼里面跳动着狡黠的神色，“我想了一下，既然如此多的百姓要跟我们走，那不如好好利用一下新野这座城。”

“如何利用？”

“主公等我调度便是，这一次，算是给主公一个大礼。”

刘备笑笑：”博望那一次礼就很大了，这次莫非要烤了曹操？”

“那就看他来与不来。若是来，就烤了送主公开胃。”

“哟，开胃就用这么大的菜，正餐又该是什么？”

“那自然是，”诸葛亮依旧笑得春风得意，“天下。”

后来被曹军追得狼狈不堪的时候，刘备还记得这个笑话，但笑说我刘备福薄，只怕吃开胃菜的时候就被噎死了。

“谁说的，新野之火，还是阻了曹操一段的。”诸葛亮说，“只是我真没想到，他居然行军如此迅速。我怎么计算，都觉得常人难以达到。”

刘备摇摇头，“常人难以做到之事，若是让曹操做，未尝不能做到。曹操手下兵多将广，神鬼之才也是有的，做到一些不可思议之事，倒并不是那么不可思议。”

诸葛亮对此言很是疑惑，正待思考间，又听着张飞大声嚷嚷快走快走，然后哼一声，丈八蛇矛也摔在地上。

“这样走几时能到！”张飞大声嚷，“曹操那老贼行军跟飞似的，我们呢，龟一样慢慢的磨蹭！只怕还没磨蹭到江夏，就被他给吃了！”

“军师，我看这情况，怕是不利于我军。”关羽同样忧心忡忡，对诸葛亮说，“可有其他良策？”

“曹操轻骑，虽然迅速，兵数却不见得太多。关将军，我刚才就在想，或许你可以引水军速去江夏找刘琦公子求救，令他引军前来，必能阻挡曹军。”

“孔明，既然如此，你也随二弟去吧。你善于言辞，必定能说动我侄前来。”

“怎么，主公还担心他不肯来救么？”

刘备苦笑，“凡事都有万一，还是慎重一些。况且战场上情况险恶，孔明你还是避开的好。”

“又是担心我的安危，要把我从战场上打发走么？”诸葛亮苦笑道，“主公就这么不信任我，不肯让我与主公同甘共苦？”

“同甘可以，共苦就算了。”刘备挥挥手：”快去，这是军令。”

一路随船队而下，诸葛亮的心情并不平静。除了接二连三的军报，就是那日刘备淡然而又不容置疑的眼神，一直在眼前晃动。若是说之前对自己的心意尚有疑惑，那么历经别离，以及知晓刘备身处险境的现状之时，他无论如何也不可能欺瞒自己的心了。

夜色已深，诸葛亮毫无睡意，又没有什么公事可做，只能百无聊赖地在甲板上踱步。船上很静，每一个脚步都敲得极响，仿佛敲在心上。

他忽然有些后悔，早知此时如此煎熬，莫不如当时坚持留在刘备身边，战场辛苦，也好过这帮不上一点忙的提心吊胆。

正想着，忽然背后有人叫他：”军师，这么晚了，为何不歇息？”

“还不是被你那大哥压榨久了，非要到半夜才睡得着。”看见关羽到来，诸葛亮习惯性地玩笑道。

不想关羽不比赵云，缺了点幽默感，连忙正色：”大哥关照我要让军师保重身体，不想你之前如此劳累。若是不愿自己和大哥去说，改日我去告诉他。”

“哎哎，关将军！”诸葛亮连忙摆手，“亮不过想开个玩笑，真是失礼，失礼。”

关羽也笑了，捋着那几缕长髯：”大哥与你结识时间虽然不长，但好像一见如故，平时里谈话，倒还亲切随便。”

“主公平日里虽然话不多，但是与我还是有的聊的，聊上几次，就随便了。”

“大哥那人就是如此，要么只是捡有用的说，一天没几句话；要么遇到了投缘的人，讲起来没个完。”

诸葛亮点头，这话没错，有几次两人办完了公事，扯了个话头，愣是讲到了天明。搞得最后他们规定，谁也不许多话，方才免得第二日困得睁不开眼的窘况。

“大哥虽然与我们兄弟投缘，但是我们毕竟是粗人，讲不来什么大道理。我觉得，他还是和你谈的尽兴。”

“呵呵，亮只是个初来之人，怎比得你们兄弟手足情深？”

“那可不一定，说起来，当时我们兄弟还有些不服你，年纪轻轻的就受如此重用。”关羽说到这里，颇为尴尬地一抱拳，“……说到此事……唔，军师你知道，后来也赔过不是了，还希望不要怪罪。”

“哎，关将军见外了。”

“我们在背后嘀咕的时候，大哥就对我们说，‘我得军师，如鱼得水’。看来，他对你的信任可是不一般。”

后面又和关羽聊了什么，诸葛亮不大记得了。只有这一句话在心里反复回荡，终于如流水一般渗入了每一个罅隙。他无端地想起那个梦来。

想见他。诸葛亮看着月色发呆。从来没有如此思念过一个人，而他思念的人现在正在硝烟和战火中，笼罩在莫名强大的敌人时刻逼迫的阴影下。

既然不能后悔自己没有留下陪他，莫不如赶紧搬了救兵返回。诸葛亮打定主意，命令日夜兼程赶路。关羽心里也担忧大哥的安危，看到诸葛亮如此急迫，自然也是不敢懈怠。

抵达江夏，见到刘琦说明来意以后，刘琦的脸上露出莫名的犹豫之色。诸葛亮以为他有什么困难，只是一再好言相求，刘琦叹了口气：”先生是我的救命恩人，有什么困难我自然相助。”于是点起兵马，跟随他们去解救刘备之围。诸葛亮大喜道谢，刘琦却似有话要说，犹豫半天，终于还是默默无言。

又是一段日夜兼程，一路不断闻报，情况危急，曹操大军似乎已经赶上了无法迅速行军的刘备。刘备军队被冲散，探马也无法找到他的行踪。

诸葛亮心急如焚，恨不得肋生双翅赶紧飞回去。眼见沿途流离失散的百姓们相互扶持，哭天抢地一路走来，心里更是刺痛难忍。诸葛亮命人寻找船只装载愿意跟他们走的百姓，一并带到江夏。

“先生真是善心。”刘琦赞道。

“惭愧，其实若是从前我恐怕也不会考虑到这里，只是，我知道，若主公在，他定然会这么做。”

“叔父他……”刘琦咬咬唇，“他到底是怎样一个人。”

“难以捉摸是么？”

“不止如此……”刘琦忽地噤声，“抱歉，我不是有意妄自揣度于他……”

“呵呵，你若如此想，倒也不是什么奇怪的事情。”

“不，先生。刘琦冒昧，但是请先生一定要听我一言。”刘琦急切道，“或许是我自小看多了尔虞我诈，心术都不正了，不过我还是觉得，逢人切莫轻易交心，更要对他人有三分防备，哪怕是极端信任自己之人。乱世之中，先生要善于自保才行啊。”

诸葛亮却并不生气：“你虽这么说，但是这番话也算得肺腑之言了吧？”

刘琦长叹一声：“先生有恩于我，我怎能不尽心以报。”

“你知道么，有很多时候，我甚至比你想的还多。我自觉很多人虽施恩于别人，但不过是一时之利所驱，若是将来情势有变，只怕会反目成仇。”他看了看脸色不大好看的刘琦，微笑道，“但我依旧相信，有些人的真心可以信任。终于还是有些人，不必去费心防备的。”说着他把脸转向烟波浩渺的江面，“不然这个世界，就太寒冷了一些。”

刘琦又似要说什么，忽然听前头船上军卒大叫：“那边！好像是糜将军！”

诸葛亮眺去，果真是糜竺，被几个曹兵围着，身边的副将已经身受重伤。看到刘备的军马，那么刘备大约也在附近了。他急忙令水军寻一合适的地点停下，士兵陆续登岸，自己引一军率先去救糜竺。

身陷重围的糜竺看到诸葛亮，几乎要哭出来：“军师！主公在江边被曹军围困，情势危急！”

诸葛亮大惊，也顾不得关羽有没有跟上来，先带着自己一股军队跟着糜竺去寻刘备。

“主公在那边！”循着糜竺的手指方向，诸葛亮只看到尘烟满天，分明是一股一股的曹军。而且还有一些奇怪的光芒闪烁。刘备军的士卒死伤惨重，有些人还在四处奔逃。

“曹操军里面有会妖法的人！”逃走的士卒声音嘶哑地叫道。诸葛亮也不管那么多，领军杀出一条血路冲进了包围圈。

刘备果然在那里，浑身血污，也不知道是他自己的还是别人的。他身边的士卒几乎已经死伤殆尽，只剩下他一人和两名受伤的裨将苦苦坚持。背后就是江水，眼见退无可退。

“刘备，想不到你还有两下子！”不远处站在乱军之中神闲气定的人，应该就是曹操了，诸葛亮拼命只想冲上去，无奈被团团围住，也只能远远看着曹操带着身边几个术士模样的人，一步步逼近刘备。

“我不知道你究竟有多大本事，能够不惧怕我的幻阵。”曹操说着用剑一指，“但是奉孝给我留下的幻阵之书，绝不是仅此而已。看来，我要用更厉害的手段了。”

“哼，你就是凭着这个，才有这么快的进军速度吧？”刘备似乎毫不害怕，冷冷地瞥了曹操一眼，“你的幻阵我认得。凡攻伐之法阵都要牺牲，或极度消耗阵心人之法力。可你这幻阵，必杀人为祭，牺牲十倍于其他之阵法。曹操，你可真狠毒。”

“别说的你好像从未有过杀业。我虽杀人，但在战场上因你而死的人，难道就比我少？你若束手就缚，该有多少人能逃过战火！”

刘备冷笑：”这么说，你屠城难道还是因为城里百姓不该抵抗？当真可笑！”他架起双剑，“曹操，我劝你慎重，这幻阵，接下来一招，只怕不分敌我，尽皆消灭。你还有什么多士兵在此，难道就舍得拉他们陪我殉葬？”

刘备的声音不小，旁边的曹兵听了以后，尽皆一竦——看来果然有不少曹兵牺牲在幻阵之下。

“你别来这套乱我军心。”曹操说着，给旁边的几个术士打了个手势，那几个人举起手里刻满了奇怪咒文的手杖，嘟嘟哝哝地念动咒语。一时间飞沙走石，天空中好似有无穷看不见的刀光剑影，碰到的人，尽皆死于非命。

眼看那奇怪的光环逐渐扩大，无形的刀锋就要接近自己面前，诸葛亮拨马想跑，可是显然已经来不及了。

他看了一眼站在江边的刘备，心里微微叹了口气。

一路奔波到此，就是为了陪他一起死么？也罢也罢，若不能同生，即使共死他也甘愿。只可惜，自己还是没能以天下为礼，送给他的主公。

诸葛亮闭上眼，只求死的别太痛苦。可是等了许久也没什么感觉，反而只觉得眼前另一道光芒闪过，他疑惑地睁开眼，吃惊地看着面前的景象——

刘备举着右手的剑，一道光环从那剑尖发出，扩散开来，挡住了来自曹操的幻阵的刀锋。那光环仿佛还在扩大，尽可能把所有能够笼罩进来的人都包括其中——当然，也包括诸葛亮和他身后的军士。

曹操冷笑：“刘备，你到现在还逞什么好心？你有多少法力能撑起这么大的结界？保护得了他们，只怕就保护不了你自己了！”

说着又有两名术士上前几步，对着江水念念有词。一时间狂风大作，江水忽然如沸腾起来一般，所有人都目瞪口呆地看着江水中忽然升起一道水柱，逐渐旋成龙形，张牙舞爪地向刘备扑过来。

刘备的脸上已经全是汗水，水龙冲击着围绕他的光环，被弹了开去，很快转身又反扑而来。

这一次刘备终于撑不住了，眼看那些光圈碎裂成片，飞散在水龙的巨大躯体之中，幻阵的刀光所及之处，又是一片血色飞溅。

“主公——”诸葛亮大吼一声，此时他居然已经顾不得自己也身处危险，提起马头——马儿一声长嘶，跃起来踩过几个曹兵的身体，直奔着术士那边冲了过去。

拼死一搏吧，不能救他，就陪他一起死好了！

诸葛亮的心里只有这一个念头，那一刻他只觉得脑内一片空白，有种奇怪的感觉围着自己的身体流转不定。似乎有奇怪的光在周身环绕。是错觉么？还是曹操的幻阵已经夺去自己的性命了？

还未等诸葛亮意识到发生了何事，众人中爆发出一阵惊呼——那水龙居然避开了刘备，直冲着曹操扑了过去。曹操根本没有提防，连同那些术士，一时被冲得七零八落。

然后水龙就消失了。满地一片狼藉——流水、尸体、血污和无数盔甲兵器残片。诸葛亮从水里爬起来，也不顾牵起马，跑上近前手刃了两个还在挣扎的曹军术士，便再没力气，浑身都被抽空了一般，说不出的虚弱，一屁股坐在到了地上。

好像有那么片刻，整个人都不是自己掌控的了。眼前黑了一阵子，诸葛亮觉得有一双手抓住自己的胳膊，把自己拉了起来。

“孔明！”是刘备的声音，诸葛亮扭过头去。好似清醒了一些，刘备扶着他的肩膀，慢慢把他从地上拽起来。

并没有经过太消耗体力的争斗，却只觉得疲乏不堪，仿佛整个人都被抽空了。诸葛亮也不知道到底发生了什么，只是他看到刘备没事，自己也没事，心里便放宽了很多。

失去了施法的术士阵，曹操自然不再构成威胁，一直退却下去。诸葛亮看着刘备苍白的脸，几乎快要流下泪水来。

“主公……亮来迟……”

“孔明，别说这种话。”刘备宽慰着他，“你能来，比什么都好。”

这时候关羽和刘琦也引军赶到，刘备指点着远处的方向，说赵云保护着自己的家眷也在附近，还有一些百姓，张飞应当是在某处疑兵，拖住其他曹军。关羽领兵去寻，而刘琦，显然更加不快，脸色都变了个样。

刘备叹了口气，上前拱手：“多谢贤侄前来搭救。”

刘琦脸色很差，并没说什么，刘备笑着摇摇头：“你可是因我之法术对我有所疑惑？其实上次你引兵救我的时候，我就发现你是察觉了我所用之术。”

诸葛亮疑惑地看着刘琦，刘琦点点头：“我对此也略有了解，当时您用法护在诸葛先生周身，我看得分明。”

诸葛亮心中一震。难怪后来再没有箭射中自己，原来是刘备在暗中相助。顿时他的心仿佛被什么抽紧了，他只是定定地看着刘备，努力忍住泪水。

“我的确学过一些法术。年轻时经历颇多，也曾拜过隐逸的高人为师。不过你放心，我这些，绝不是什么害人的邪法。”

“据我所知，用法之人皆要消耗人之生气。即使得道的神仙和修炼成的妖怪，使用时也要颇为留意，还要注意恢复，不然就可能元神皆灭。刚才曹操的幻阵乃是用活人之血和灵为消耗，你怎能仅凭自身的法力与之抗衡？你屡次用法术，可是从来没有时间恢复，你又如何保得住元神。”

刘琦的语气冰冷，而且显然已经是毫不客气的质问。刘备笑得却很坦然：“你是担心我用什么邪法，暗地里有所牺牲？”

刘琦不语，但诸葛亮注意到他的手已经抚上剑柄。

诸葛亮对此类事情并无过多了解，听到刘琦问及此处，他也有些慌神起来。他扭头看着刘备淡然的脸，心里无论如何也不能相信，这一向仁义的主公会在背后耍什么龌龊的花招——即使冒出一点点想法都让他害怕。

不知不觉间，他发现自己的手竟然紧紧地抓住了刘备的手。他的手心里全是汗，冷汗，和刚才虚脱的汗水，一并冒出来。刘备的手还是微微的凉，却似乎比他的也要温暖一些了。

“贤侄问得好，”刘备看着刘琦，目光如炬，“那你可听说，‘存人之术亦存己，杀生之术亦折生’？”

刘琦点点头：“可是我不会用法术，也不懂其中意思。”

“杀人、蛊惑、攻击、围困之术，要消耗的，远比救助和护卫之术多得多，甚至必须以人为牺牲才能祭起。别看刚才曹操势大，因为我持防守之术，所以完全可以凭自己的力量应付得来，要不是要护住太多人，他的幻阵术虽然恐怖，却不能奈我何。”

“然而我所见之法术，害人者多，救人者少。”

“那是因为人想要依仗法术巧取豪夺者多，存人救难者少。所以专攻杀人之法，少去关心救人守卫之术。”刘备长叹道，“乱世生民涂炭，人心也……”

他不再说下去，蹲下来，看着脚边一名身穿曹军军服之人，被幻阵之刃割断了喉咙，至死都瞪着惊恐的眼。刘备伸手抚上他的眼睛，慢慢地合上了那人的眼睑。

“叔父，侄儿错了。”刘琦长揖道，“我错怪叔父。还请恕罪。”

“无妨，换了谁恐怕都要心中起疑的。能把误会解释开，比什么都好。”

诸葛亮在一旁看着，他分明看到刘琦的眼睛里的恐惧没有化去——他还在疑惑什么？诸葛亮猜不透，他只知道，刘琦还会提防刘备。与此同时，刘琦对自己的诚意却也不像假的。

他回头看了看刘备。此时此刻，两人紧握的手依旧握着，手心已经没有汗水了，诸葛亮感到自己的手温暖起来，也在温暖着刘备的手。

他忽然觉得自己可以放心了，他可以信任刘备。就算他对自己有所隐瞒，就算他的身世扑朔迷离。可是那有什么关系，那是他的主公啊。

那是他……心里所爱恋的人。

不管怎样，诸葛亮愿意相信自己的心和自己对人的判定。

“孔明，”刘琦转头离开去整顿军马的时候，刘备在他耳边轻轻地说，“孔明可信我？”

诸葛亮把另一只手也搭在刘备的手上，握紧了他的整个手掌。

什么都不需要说了。

“谢谢你，孔明。”刘备笑着说。他的嘴角还残留着血痕，看起来有些憔悴。诸葛亮看着他的眼——他忽然有些失望，那眼睛里没有他想看到的东西。虽然刚才在说谢的时候，有什么火焰忽地燃烧起来，但也不过那一瞬而已。

于是有些到了嘴边的话，还是被他生生咽了下去。

当天收拾残部，召集百姓，也寻到了赵云和抱着孩子的甘夫人。诸葛亮问糜夫人在哪里，甘夫人哭着说，本来出发的时候她就有病在身，一路上情况愈发不好，前不久已经去了。

诸葛亮连连扼腕，他知道甘夫人身体也不大好，嘱托她注意身体，多多休息。

甘夫人苦笑，“我倒没什么，只是斗儿还小，却也身体孱弱。玄德漂泊半生才得了这么个骨血，我宁愿自己死，也要尽力保住这孩子才是。”

“主母说的哪里话，什么死不死的。”诸葛亮赶忙说道，“主公乃仁慈之人，上天不会让他连一条血脉都留不下的。”说完了又觉得这话这么勉强，自己干笑了几声，回头看了看刘备，刘备也在凝视着甘夫人手里的孩子，诸葛亮看着他的表情，心里一阵阵难过——那个安然镇定的主公，此时的神态，居然那么迷茫，那么悲戚。

曹操的前行部队退却，而大军尚在其后。诸葛亮料定他必然不会马上追来，也就放了心，命大军放慢速度，寻得那些侥幸逃过一劫的百姓，继续护送他们前行。

路上诸葛亮和刘备谈及那天与曹操斗法之情形，忽然心生疑惑，问刘备：“我想不通，那条水龙，怎么会突然冲着曹军去了？”

刘备出了神似的凝视了诸葛亮片刻，笑了起来：“那是因为你啊。”

“我？”诸葛亮一时不明所以。

“你并非普通人，身上潜藏着很强的法力。虽然你没有练习过，但是危难之时，是可以发挥出潜能来的。”

诸葛亮听了吃惊地张大了嘴，刘备笑得更加肆无忌惮，“怎么，这么难以置信？”

“喔……我只是……没想到居然会是我逆转了局势。”

“我也没想到，我以为这次难逃一劫了。”刘备看着诸葛亮，“所以说，你来得正是时候。”

“其实那会儿，我已经来了有一阵子。当时若非主公心里怜惜那些无辜的曹军，替他们也挡了幻阵，才把我也包入其中，恐怕我早就死了。”

刘备也吃了一惊，然后连连摇头说万幸，“果真，天不负仁！”

刘备说着话，看着诸葛亮笑，诸葛亮也看着他笑，却发现刘备的笑容在逐渐凝固起来。诸葛亮有些疑惑，“怎么了？”

“唔……这都让你看出来……孔明，我发现你的脸色有些不大对。是不是……太过操劳了？”

“啊？我身体很好啊，也没有什么操劳，虽然赶路，但是还是休息了的。”

“那……那就好。”刘备支吾道，盯着诸葛亮的脸又看了好一会，“总之你要保重身体啊。”

“我觉得该保重身体的是主公才对。”诸葛亮苦笑，“这些天，主公比我辛苦多了吧。”

“不辛苦，被人追着跑而已，习惯了。”刘备戏谑地笑。

刘备那满不在乎的表情让诸葛亮有一阵没来由的难过，他很想把心里的感受说与刘备听，然而四下望一望这乱军缓行的情形，却又不知从何开口。

直到他们驻扎于江夏，终于松了口气，又马上听闻江东有使者前来。正在刘琦疑惑怎么还有人特意派使者吊唁杀父仇人的时候，诸葛亮已经抚扇而笑起来。

“看来，我们不用凭一己之力对付曹操了。”

果然，江东使者鲁肃开门见山地谈及结盟之事，两下谈的妥当，诸葛亮向刘备提出，要和鲁肃前往江东一会孙权。

“若是能够说服孙权与主公结盟，那么凭借江东之力，抵挡曹操，便大有希望。”诸葛亮对此事胸有成竹，刘备自然也大喜过望，即刻派诸葛亮出使江东。

出发之前的一晚，诸葛亮收拾着东西，心里却七上八下。他对此次结盟之事胸有成竹，却唯独为自己对刘备的感情所困扰，不知如何自处。他开始郁结于刘备那若即若离的态度来——原本他觉得是没什么的，毕竟有主从身份之别，直到后来察觉自己的心意以后，他开始恼恨自己无论如何都无法看清刘备对自己的心意。

每一次危难之中刘备对自己的关切绝不是虚妄，然而那也许只是主君对才能优异的臣下自然而然的关心而已。毕竟成大事者要善于用人，诸葛亮也懂这个道理，善于用人，便要善于拉拢人心。

拉拢人心。这四个字在他的唇边一闪，便令他不寒而栗起来。他不愿意相信，刘备对自己的关切便只是“为我所用”的拉拢。然而难道主从之间，不应该如此而已么？是不是这样，他自己又如何判断？

心愈发的烦乱，偏生在此时，有人轻敲房门。

“请进。”

门开了，却偏偏是刘备。刚才的思绪未断，一时间诸葛亮的脸颊绯红，在灯火下，他看到刘备略微失神的眼。

“主公。”他起身相迎，刘备抓了他的手腕，让他坐下。

“明天你就要出发去江东了，我来看看你。”

我来看看你。不明所以地，这一句话就戳到了诸葛亮心里去了。有什么东西在微微地颤动，好像花苞第一次吐出芬芳。

连心都快要炸开，诸葛亮闭上眼，试图让自己平静下来。

“孔明怎么了，不舒服么？”刘备关切的声音就在耳边，他慢慢睁开眼睛。此时他觉得，如果不说点什么，今天晚上，乃至以后的每个夜晚，他都会睡不着的。

“我有些话……斗胆，想对主公说……还望……”

“哎，我们之间还有什么话要这么小心？但讲无妨。”

诸葛亮抬起头看着刘备，不知是不是他的错觉，刘备的眼神似有飘忽，好像在躲避和自己的目光相接。

他犹豫了一下，还是开了口。

“当年我差点铸成大错，就多亏主公饶我一命，又加教诲，我一直铭记在心。后来主公三次屈尊去草庐请我，同样感激不尽……自那时起，主公一直是我心中最重要的人。我本以为，那只是对主公的知遇之恩的感激之情。然而经历分别乃至险些死别，我发现……”他低了头，声音很轻很轻，“亮好像，对主公……动了心了。”

话还未说完，脸颊已经绯红一片，烧得滚热。他低了头，躲开刘备的目光。不管回应是什么，说出话的同时，一直悬在空中的心，也慢慢回到了平静的位置上。

刘备却只是沉默，再抬头看他的时候，他脸上的表情似吃惊，却又似一股难以言喻的悲凉。诸葛亮觉得自己的心一点点沉重，冰凉。而刘备终于抬起头看向他。

“备何德何能……”刘备长叹道，“孔明能够为我效力，已经是天大的福分。其余之事，备，更怎敢妄想……”

刘备这几句话说得很慢，似乎很吃力，而诸葛亮已经无暇去听下去了。心在发抖，如果本来还有念想的话，那么现在，他得到的便只有一个安心的理由罢了。

“抱歉，亮一时失言，请主公宽恕。”诸葛亮撩衣跪倒在刘备面前，却始终不敢抬起头看他的眼睛。

“孔明……”刘备的手在他面前晃动几下，却终于没有来搀扶。一阵脚步匆忙，门吱呀地开了又关。屋子里终于只剩下他一个人孤零零地跪着。

也罢，本来就不求什么结果，只是想说出来，让他知道，而我也安心了。诸葛亮这样想着，却不觉脸颊上已经爬满了一丝丝冰凉。


	3. 三、莫道偶邂逅，鱼水前由定

送诸葛亮出发去江东的那天早上，刘备依旧那么淡淡地笑，对他说多保重一类的话，然后站在码头一直目送着一叶扁舟消失在江水的尽头。

然后他整个人如脱了力一般，靠在码头的木桩上，慢慢地蹲下身来。

太累了。他以为自己可以波澜不惊，以为自己可以潇洒从容。结果根本做不到。

脑子里还晃着诸葛亮那双布满血丝的眼睛——一看便知道他一夜没睡。其实刘备自己也一样，睡不着，只要闭上眼睛，耳边荡来荡去的，全是诸葛亮向他吐露心声的话语。

他从未想过会有如此发展。本以为，只要那人陪在自己身边就够了，只要他能拉着他的手，能和他一起用餐、出行、处理公务、同榻而眠，就是最大的满足了。

他简直不敢说自己是在等这一刻，他对诸葛亮说的话是真的——他从来没有妄想过那人的倾心。

而诸葛亮真的对他说出这句话的时候，他的心却如撕裂一般的痛起来。

头脑昏昏沉沉地回到了住处，下人们端来热水。刘备也懒得洗手洗脸，随便喝了几口茶水，随便地问了一句：“夫人的情况如何？”

“夫人不大好，您还是看看去吧。”

刘备进屋的时候甘夫人正睡着，发着烧——从前几日开始她就一直发烧，看起来情况非常的不好。大夫医师请了不少，都只说没得治，好像是先天不足之症，无药可医。刘备一脸的惋惜，心里却七上八下搅成一团。之前糜夫人就是如此，甘夫人身体比她好一些，终究也撑不过了。也有人曾寻巫医与她们治病，巫医说是因为妖气侵袭所致，被手下人用扫帚打了出去。

可是只有刘备心里清楚，巫医所言不虚。

阿斗这孩子虽然还在襁褓，也体弱易病，年纪又小，不能随便用药，很多时候只能挺着。每次看他病的难受，甘夫人也哭，刘备在一边坐着，更是眼泪都流不出来。

“夫人。”他握着昏睡的甘夫人的手，“是我对不起你。我也不能许你来生偿还什么的……可是我……”

脑中又浮现自己离去时诸葛亮落泪的脸。刘备咬着牙，不让自己的泪水流下来。

这些日子便只是焦急的等待，等待孔明的消息，城内的事宜并不多，除此以外，便是夫人的病。

甘夫人的身体终究一日日恶化下去，还未等诸葛亮回来，她终于撒手人寰了。

本就被曹操大军的威胁之阴云所覆盖的江夏城，又多了一份悲伤。

甘夫人临死前一直没有醒来，刘备抓着她的手摇晃她，想和她说话。

“至少我不能让你死的不明不白……”

然而她还是就那么死掉了，甚至临死之前都没睁开一次眼睛。刘备不敢看她的尸体——那张印堂发暗，面无血色的脸让他恐惧不已。

又过了几日，诸葛亮喜气洋洋地回来了。

“主公，孙权已经答应与我军结盟，共同抗曹。”

诸葛亮红光满面，即使看到刘备也并未有甚么异样之色，仍旧是笑逐颜开，连连道喜。看来他已经从那一次的尴尬阴影中走了出来了。

然而有些事情还是不同了，比如诸葛亮这一次与他重逢，只是长揖而已，再不会过来牵着自己的手腕，对他说，主公，甚是想念。

也许这样就伤了他的心吧，他可能，宁可不再见到自己。刘备痴痴地看着他的背影，平静地想。

那又能怪谁呢，谁能说动了感情是不该的。要怪只能怪自己那些任性，拉着他一起睡，一起吃饭，只是想要多在他身边一些时候而已，想不到居然种了如此的祸根。

是的，祸根，一瞬间就长成参天的荫蔽，让他再难见到阳光。刘备努力不再去和诸葛亮有太近的接触。他并不怕自己不能把持，却是怕看到诸葛亮失望的样子，心痛无法抑制。

听闻甘夫人去世以后，诸葛亮连连惋惜，“那以后主公岂不是孤身一人了？”

“无妨，反正平时也总不着家，和一个人没什么区别。”

“莫不如再娶一房妻子。”诸葛亮急忙说。

刘备看了他一眼，苦笑道：“你看到哪个女子合适，想给我撮合撮合么？”

“啊，不是不是，我只是觉得，阿斗年纪还小，这样就没了娘，实在说不过，况且主公这样孤身一人……”他垂了头，“亮替你难受。”

刘备心里一抽，嘴上却还调笑；“难受什么？我觉得这样挺好。儿子也有了，还要老婆干什么。”

“这话说的……娶了老婆就是生儿子用的？”诸葛亮哭笑不得地说。

“啊，不是，我的意思是，我已经后继有人，就不必再祸害哪家的女子了。”

“怎么叫祸害呢？”诸葛亮愈发哭笑不得，可是刘备却全然不似玩笑，神情颇为严肃。

“好吧，既然主公不愿，我也不勉强。只是阿斗的身体看似很是虚弱，怕是先天不足。亮很替他担忧。”

刘备看着诸葛亮，眼中的光芒闪烁：“你是担心阿斗若保不住，我便没了子嗣是么？”

“主公别讲这种话……”

“呵呵，无妨，其实我也担心。只不过，即使阿斗健康，若我万一有个三长两短，他也无法继承我的位置。到时候……”他语重心长地对诸葛亮说，“这担子，就要交给你了。”

“主公！”诸葛亮扑通一声跪倒在地，“主公怎么说这种话！我可记得，主公是最能够保护自己之人。”

“我可不是在玩笑，”刘备拽起诸葛亮，“我是说真的。世上都有个万一，你也看到了，曹操处高手如云，只怕我躲得过今天，就躲不过明天……”

“请主公自重！”诸葛亮急了，大声喊道，“如今大战在即，军心需要振奋，主公却说这种话，若是让军士们听了，只怕会乱了军心，削减了士气。主公不能逞一时口舌之快，而延误战事！”

刘备哑然片刻，旋即深深一揖：“是我错了，我不该说这些。还请大军师宽恕。”

“主公你呀……”诸葛亮比比划划了半天，也不知道该说什么，摇了摇头，“亮还有事，告辞。”

看着诸葛亮的背影，刘备恨恨地掐了自己的手臂一把。果然还是，只要在诸葛亮面前，无论如何也摆不出主公的威仪，只是自然而然地就随便，亲近起来。他有些懊悔自己的没用。若能够展露出那疏远而高高在上的姿态，只怕还不会让诸葛亮对自己动心。

只是——他看着江水滔滔，泪水逐渐漫上了眼眶——只是我做不到。真的做不到。

已经与你相守太长太久，如果能够连你都疏远，我是不是，终有一天会连自己都遗失了。

等待了几个月，江东周瑜终于用火攻破了曹军战船，大获全胜。赤壁的大火燃起来那一日，刘备还说，其实这功劳当有孔明一半。

“此话怎讲。”

“若是曹操的幻阵之术士全在，恐怕周郎没这么好运。”

诸葛亮只是笑：“主公怎么知道江东没有能人？”

刘备咂咂嘴，点了点头，“其实那夜东南风起时，我便觉得江上气息异常。定然是有人施法。”

“是周瑜么？”

“上次劳军我见过周瑜一面，不像他。当时军帐之中，似乎也不像是有身带法力之人。”

“但江东军中，总归是有能人的……这样看来，和他们争夺荆州，怕是不易。”

“哦？连孔明都说不易，那看来是不好办了。”

“亮只是说不易，没说不行。”诸葛亮笑道，“一切都交给我来调度便好。”

东吴的能人似乎一直没有露面，任凭诸葛亮用计取了四郡，周瑜除了生闷气以外，似乎也没有良策。但诸葛亮一再对刘备说，周瑜绝不会善罢甘休。

“我也不担心他，现在情势已经如此，他还能奈我何？”

“周瑜也是一时之英杰。不能小看。”

刘备笑嘻嘻道：“他再强，总归强不过我家军师。”

诸葛亮无奈地叹了口气：“主公，你便总是这样……”

“这样怎么不好？难道你喜欢看我板起脸来，颐指气使么？”

诸葛亮的眼睛里渐渐扩散开难以言喻的失落：“我倒宁愿如此。”

“那也好。”刘备清了清嗓子，故意摆出一副横眉立目的样子，“诸葛孔明听令！”

“在。”诸葛亮站起来，严肃地施礼。

可是刘备却狂笑起来，诸葛亮也在一旁连连摇头。刘备觉得自己的手指都在发抖，于是只好笑得更加肆无忌惮，扶着桌角，捂着肚子，仿佛听了什么大笑话一般。

心里却是涩的，苦涩难当，仿佛有汁水就要涌上来，腐蚀掉心里最后一点坚持。他只能笑，生怕自己停下来，眼泪就要落下。

“好了主公，我有这么可笑么？”

刘备方才正了身子，“哎呦，以后可不开这种玩笑了……”

诸葛亮却一点想笑的意思都没有，反而坐在了刘备身边。

“主公……”他轻声叹息道，“为什么……”

刘备心下一震，只是继续趴在桌上喘气，仿佛还没笑够的样子。自己演得太糟糕了，刘备对自己说，聪明如他，恐怕已经看出自己是在做戏吧。然而他现在只是拼命地想要想点什么——头脑中要抓住点什么，不要听到诸葛亮接下来的话。

千万不要……

然而诸葛亮终究什么都没说，只是喟然长叹了一声，站起身来：“主公，昨日有信使前来，说东吴将遣使前来。我想，或许这几日就到了，我当去准备一下。”

“什么事儿啊，还提前打个招呼，看起来非同小可。”刘备站起身，“我与你同去。”

见到了东吴使臣以后，两人谁也未曾想到，这一次的使者居然是给刘备保媒的媒人。

“听闻刘使君丧妻，我主深为之哀悼，然家务不可无女子主持，我主正有一妹待字闺中，自称非英雄不嫁。刘使君堪称当世英豪，我主愿以妹配使君，共结秦晋之好。若使君不嫌弃，便请择吉日过江成婚，岂不美哉？”

刘备习惯性地看了一眼诸葛亮，却看到诸葛亮正不知在愣什么神。

“还请我考虑考虑。”

两人回到后堂的时候，诸葛亮用羽扇掩口而笑，“主公还考虑什么呢？”

“既然没什么考虑的，你刚才怎么不说话。”

“主公娶妻乃家中之事，亮也好过问么？”

刘备猛地停了下来。

“娶妻倒不用孔明过问，但是过江……”

心里想着的话，说出来就变了。也好，以免又生波折。刘备自嘲地想。

“主公既然有自保之法，自然可以放心。”

“江东的高人尚不知是哪位，贸然前去，我也心里没底。”

“原来刚才主公考虑的，就是担心自己的安危么？若是没什么风险，只怕主公现在就跟着来使过江了吧？”诸葛亮嘲弄道。

刘备听得出诸葛亮话中有话，但却不愿多想，随口道：“那是自然，孙家小妹正值妙龄，听说其美貌和文武才能都是人中翘楚，我怎会不想娶回来？”

“既然如此，不入虎穴焉得虎子，主公还是尽早定夺吧。”诸葛亮的声音很平静。

很好，刘备想，若是这样，也不必让我再受煎熬。

很快刘备就答应了来使，随他过江迎娶孙小妹。聘礼准备了一大船，又额外带了个鼓乐队伍，看这架势，是要一路吹打到江东，好不气派！荆州上上下下都在给刘备道喜，喜庆的气氛，似乎连枝头的喜鹊都感受到了，每日天不亮便叫个不停。

而这染上了枝头的喜意，却没能入刘备的心一分一毫。

临出发那天，诸葛亮站在船头相送，嘱托他要处处留神。刘备笑着点头：“孔明也是，多保重身体。”说着他翻了翻诸葛亮的衣领，“你看你，还没暖和起来就穿这么少，若是冻着了又要生病。”

诸葛亮侧过身，避开刘备的手，语气冷淡：“亮记得了，多谢主公。不过还请主公以后，莫要如此关心我才好。”

“怎么，关心都不让了？”

“亮只是……”

“好好好，”刘备赶忙摆摆手，“孔明说什么就是什么，我以后不这样了。”

“那，主公一路保重。”诸葛亮说这话的时候，却没去看刘备的眼。

“对了，孔明。我还有件事忘了和你说。”刘备说着，后退一步，对诸葛亮深深下拜，“孔明助我得荆州四郡，备感激不尽。”

诸葛亮慌了神，怎么也没想到刘备会来这么一出，赶紧过去相扶，“主公怎么突然这么客气了！”

“不是客气，是万一我若回不……”

“主公！”诸葛亮横眉立目起来，“大喜的日子，主公怎说这种不吉利的话？”

“哎，是我不好，给你赔罪。”刘备说着又施一礼，方才转身往船上走去，还没迈开步子，好像又想起什么，回头对诸葛亮说，“对了，我见你的衣服鞋帽都有些旧了，差人给你做了新的，这几天都快忙忘了，你回去记得去我府上问问。”

然后他看着诸葛亮一张哭笑不得的脸，兀自笑了。挥了挥手，转身进了船舱。

他觉得自己有些自私，可是内心无法自制的想要对诸葛亮好，要让他知道自己对他的关心——哪怕把这关心伪装成主君对臣子的关照。他并不知道如果自己真的狠下心来对诸葛亮冷颜相对，会不会让他好过一些，但是他唯一能确定的是，自己做不到，而且也不愿意这么做。

江上风很大，刘备坐在船头，听着那些喜庆的鼓吹曲调四散飘扬。岸上的百姓听闻刘皇叔要去迎娶新媳妇，纷纷呐喊道喜，他也笑着回应他们。

多好，多喜庆的日子，就是该这样笑。不过是孤身一人而已，有什么值得懊丧。这是他一生的命运，他就像笑着接受这场婚礼一般，笑着去接受。

到了江东以后，刘备见过了孙权。之前周瑜曾划油江口给刘备驻营，刘备这次来，又问孙权借了几块地。孙权痛快得很，满口答应了下来。

然而孙权如此大方，反而让刘备觉得不安。政治联姻是巩固联盟所用，恰好说明孙权对这两家的联盟心里没底——荆州迟早是个隐患。此时此刻，他又怎会愿意看自己地盘扩大，军力增强？

刘备猜不透孙权的心思，然而对方似乎也没有什么阴谋敌意之类的表示，他也便维持着表面的礼节。

直到他看到他的新夫人。

在婚礼上，刘备便察觉到了，那新娘子的盖头下有一股特殊的气息，似乎有无穷的法力藏在新娘的红袍之内。他心中暗自吃惊，没想到江东的高人，居然是这孙家的小妹孙尚香。

如果是这样，那可就麻烦了，带她回去，等于带了一个奸细。或者更糟糕的是，自己根本回不去，就要命丧洞房。刘备心里一阵七上八下，也不敢先动手，这里毕竟是东吴的腹地。

宴席散后，被宾客们灌了个半醉的刘备刚刚走入洞房门口，就被眼前之景吓得酒意全消。

洞房门口，隐约有着一圈光芒——那是一个法阵，而且是……除妖之阵。

“妖物，你可敢进来？”屋内的女子声音刚烈爽利，一听便是女中豪杰。

“我不是妖物，我也不想进去，夫人放我走可以么？”

“都叫了夫人，还想走？你未免太欺负人了。”

随着话音屋内飞出四支飞剑，刘备闪身躲过三支，挥手用法术挡住最后一支，本想反弹回去，而转念一想，这姑娘如此豪杰人物，却为了这些所谓社稷大业，委屈嫁了自己，不免心下不忍，挥手把剑扔了出去。

“小姐，我知道你不情愿，我不会碰你半个指头，求你不要为难于我，我在偏房里住一夜即可，行么？”

“这么快又改口叫小姐了？我和你已经结拜，就是夫妻了。我夫君都不肯认我，我的脸可往哪儿搁！”

刘备心中叫苦，心想这个孙尚香可真是个女魔头，看来是非要和自己死磕到底了。而且刚才仅仅一招，刘备便察觉出来，这姑娘的法力绝非等闲之辈，只怕强行脱身不大可能。

“难道你是奉兄长之命取我项上人头么，尚香？”

“谁许你呼我闺名！”对方似有些怒了。

“尚香何必生气，我叫你什么都不行，就只好冒犯名讳了。”刘备嬉皮笑脸道，闪身避过里面飞来的又一支飞剑。

“你杀不了我的，我持防守法术，你又无牺牲，祭不起杀术来对付我。我劝你还是收手，我们相安无事最好。”

“我能不能杀你，试试就知道了。”说着门帘飞动，一团火一般，尚香闪身而出，一瞬间就到了刘备切近。两人来回斗了几招，刘备才发现，她是在把自己往那阵里面逼。

“我兄长没让我杀你，他说我可以自行裁处。但你这妖物，我是非要降服不可的。”

“我都说了我不是妖。”

“那你为何不肯入阵？”尚香说着，转身而退，念动咒语，竟然化身为十数个幻影，直奔刘备而来，只留那一个空口，便是门前的除妖阵。

刘备知道，这幻影之术，其实每一个都是真身所化，若是强冲，是冲得过去的。但分化幻影之人必然受伤。非是有人配合，或者是为了迷惑敌人，是不会有人以幻影之术贸然进攻的。

也不知道这姑娘是怎么想的，时间不多，刘备来不及多想，撑开结界护住自己，扎稳了步子，打算硬推开尚香。

然而就在这一当口，尚香忽然后撤几步，一挥手，刘备骤然觉得背后的除妖阵迅速扩大。刘备来不及闪避，便被裹卷入其中。

一阵痛楚袭来，浑身的骨头都像被拆散了一般，刘备浑身无力瘫倒在阵内，然而也没有受伤。他撑起身体，吃力地抬起头，看着脸上依旧盖着盖头的尚香。果真好功夫，刘备在心里叹道，不知道她的脸是不是很美，不过，恐怕自己是看不到了。

“你……你到底是什么东西。”尚香用剑指着刘备，她的声音很是诧异。

“我说过了……我不是妖。”

“你不是妖，现在还能使出法术么？”

“法术不行，若是剑术，我愿奉陪一二。”

“你所用分明是妖气，但又不能被我的阵法打回原形。你到底是什么东西？不说我就杀了你。”

“你若想杀我，又何必要浪费唇舌让我解释呢？”刘备闭上眼睛，“要杀就动手吧。”

尚香哼了一声，竟然撤了阵法。刘备感觉到周身的围困消失了，吃惊地睁大眼睛看着面前的女子。

“你说，刚才为什么不强冲我的幻影之术？”

“我若冲你必然受伤，我怎么忍心伤我刚过门的夫人？”刘备笑着想爬起来，还没等他动作，剑尖又顶到脖子上了。

盖头内传来一阵清脆的笑声，尚香似乎颇为乐在其中。

“你这人倒是有趣。”

“怎么，你肯信我是人了？”刘备用手拈着尚香的剑，小心翼翼地问。

“哼，你肯定不是人，别糊弄我。”

“那你杀了我吧。”刘备故意闭了眼睛。

“少来这套。你知道我不会对你动手的。”尚香冷哼道，“要想杀你，我才不会留到大礼成后呢，婚礼之前几天的那些宴会其实都藏着伏兵，哪一次我若看你不高兴了，就可以轻而易举地杀了你。”

“那你为何留我？”

“因为我觉得你，是个好人。”说着尚香咯咯笑了起来。

“是么？”就在尚香笑个不停的时候，刘备忽然避过剑锋起了身，左手划开结界防住了尚香握剑的手，右手轻轻一挑，便把尚香的盖头掀了开来。

盖头下，是尚香写满惊诧的美丽脸庞。

“我的夫人，果然是个美人。”刘备握着盖头，笑嘻嘻地斜眼瞟了瞟架在脖子上的剑，“盖头都掀了，你还不让我入洞房么？”

尚香冷笑一声，左手上忽地一阵光芒闪动，刘备只见一颗珠子浮起来，正在自己的头顶。而尚香的手正掐住他的脖子，一阵阵微光绕着她的手臂，把他紧紧扣在里面，一直逼到屋内的喜榻旁边，动弹不得。

“你果真还是个妖物，碰到镇妖珠就没能耐了。”

“饶命，我只是开个玩笑。”刘备求饶道，“我这就去那边偏房过夜，请你不要担心，我说到做到。”

“怎么，娶了媳妇到不想入洞房？”

“我知道你不愿嫁给我……”

“你这人记性真坏！我都说了，我要想杀你，早就杀了。你怎知道我不愿？”尚香这样说着，手上的力道不松。

刘备被她耍的实在无奈，叹息道：“反正我现在在你手里，你愿意怎么处置我都好。我又何必同你说假话？”

“哼，你们这些臭男人，总是说得好听，到头来，没有一个遵守诺言的！”尚香恨恨道，刘备居然觉得她的声音里有几分哀怨。

“你遇到过什么负心汉我不知道，我可不是这种人。”

“到现在你一句实话都没，让我怎么信你！”

“你要听什么？”

“你到底是什么东西……”尚香逼视他的眼，“身为人而又用妖气，莫非你是妖怪的灵体转世？”

“你连这都知道？”

“别小看我，我可是专门除妖捉怪的。师父告诉过我，灵体转世，修炼成形的妖怪或是得道的神仙与凡人都可以行此道。把原体和法力混合为新的类似魂魄之物，转世为人，这样你有上一世的记忆，同时能够使用法术。”尚香疑惑地说下去，“只是，这样的方法，等于自损道行，在人间活一年，要废去十年道行。我只是听说过这样的事情，没想到还真的碰到过你这种妖怪。你这样不惜损失数百年的修行，转世下来到底是为了什么？”

“你一定要知道么？”刘备长叹一声，偏过头去。心里一阵酸楚，却不想对任何人倾诉什么。

“你为何又一定不能说呢？莫不是有什么阴谋，要危害人间？若是这样，我定要除了你！”

“哪有什么阴谋……”刘备苦笑，“我倒是不怕告诉你，只是你听了定会笑我傻。”

尚香松了手，收起镇妖珠，把刘备拉起来，让他坐在榻上，自己也坐在他身边。

“你说吧。”她看着他，眼光忽地柔和了下来，“我就说，看到你第一眼，我就知道你是个好人。”

世间山脉河流，皆有神仙掌管；而鸟兽虫鱼，树木花草，皆有灵性，可以修炼成人形，乃至成仙得道。

北地某处曾有一河，河水浩大，许多百姓依河而居。此河已存数千年，其河之神心善而刚强，嫉恶如仇，虽然居于神仙之末位，却心怀众生。

河水中养育生灵众多，其中不乏修炼得道者。河中有一小鲤鱼，也追求修炼得道之行。无奈此鱼比别水族的都要笨，其他水族少则二三百年，多则四五百年，尽皆化成人形而去；再努力修为，不到百年就可成仙得道。偏偏这条笨鱼，修炼了一千年，也只掌握一些基本的法术，却不能够修炼成人形。

于是他就在这河水中生长了一千多年，时常都会看到河神巡视河流。他偶尔去向河神求教修炼之法，河神也会谆谆相告。就这样不知道从什么时候开始，小鲤鱼发觉自己对河神心怀一种难以言喻的感情，难以自拔。

神仙当中，亦有令人艳羡之鸳鸯伴侣，然而小鱼此时距离成仙尚远，于是他每日潜心修炼，不求能够与河神相恋，只要成仙以后，能够与他并肩而立，就心满意足了。他生于斯长于斯，河神对他来说是生命的一部分，他对他的爱，也是他心的一部分了。

然而，就在小鲤鱼快要修炼成功前，却出了一件令他意想不到的事情。

当时正值东汉桓帝之世，当时世道混乱，人心险恶，自朝廷到民间，恶事纷繁，难以杜绝。当时此河边有一村，村内之人多半心术不正，行匪盗蒙骗等事，一代代皆如此，竟然形成一村之风气。无数行旅客商，都在那村里被害了性命。很多江洋大盗，杀人越货的贼寇，也出自此地。

河神知道以后，十分气愤，竟然违背天庭之法，私自发了洪水淹没那个村庄。然而水火无情，除了那个村子，旁边一些村庄也都受到洪水连累，流民无数。

天庭知道以后，派下了仙使前来问罪。河神性格刚强，不肯服软，坚持说自己没有做错。

“我淹掉那恶人频出的村子，是为民除害，你为何说我作恶？”

“恶人自有天罚，你冲毁整个村庄，岂不是要连累其中的好人也丧命么？这是其一。你违背天规擅自行动，这是其二。这次大水冲毁农田村庄无数，连累其他村落，这是其三。有此三过，你还不认错么？”

“可是若不毁这一村子，只怕更多的人受他们的危害，难道就要看着他们不管么？”

“天上自有司人间善恶之神，你越俎代庖，是何道理？”

河神和仙使争辩良久，依旧不认错。仙使无奈：“天帝念你初犯，本不想从重处罚与你，但是你这样固执，看来只能罚你转世为人一遭，受乱世之苦，方才能令你磨练心魂，好好认识认识这凡世，不至于再犯此错。此后你再当这河神，才能保一方之安宁。”仙使说着指着河水道，“此水浑浊不清，当是你的心有不明不静之故。”

“我虽然只是一河之主，但忧生民之苦良久，你又怎知我不懂这凡世？我心厌乱世已久，如果是因为这个才心不明不静，那我倒极愿转世为人，定在人间除恶扬善，有为于天下！”

仙使笑着摇头：“你要如何有为？”

河神自负地笑道：“自然是竭尽全力，以我之力，助天下一统。”

仙使大笑：“若真能如此，我定然奏明天帝，封你入天神之位。只是……如果你没能有所作为，只怕天帝怪罪下来……你就要被打入轮回，所有的道行尽消。”

“那又何妨？来试一试便知。”

于是仙使带着河神上了天庭面见天帝。此时小鲤鱼躲在水里，把他们的话听得一清二楚。

河神走后，小鲤鱼的心仿佛缺了一块。如此看来，河神不管成与不成，都不会回来了。将来若是想要寻他，又该去哪里呢？况且一统天下何其困难，他能在平定乱世中，起到多大的作用？只怕他将入轮回，再无处找寻。小鲤鱼心如刀割，辗转反侧，最终下定决心，也要入凡世去寻他。若自己有能力，则助他一臂之力；若无能为力，哪怕如原来所想，和他一世并肩而立，相识相知，便足够了。

为了这个愿望，牺牲多少年的道行都没关系。小鲤鱼想着，向上苍祈祷，唤来司命之神，言说自己的愿望。

于是小鲤鱼以灵体转世之法，早河神一段时间下界为人——天上一日凡间一年，以此希冀自己能够在肉身成长完全、法力全部恢复以后，及时找到河神。

后来他行走天下，眼见这乱世人道皆灭，而恶主当道，心里也不免忧怀丛生。眼见天下势力即将逐渐整合为几家，若河神转世之人此时自立为主，只怕难有机会。他想起河神下界之前说他也是忧生民之苦，索性自己带人打拼，辗转南北，想替他开创出一个局面，再寻他并力。若自己能够一统，也算河神之誓言不虚。

“他现在在我身边。我虽然爱他，却从未有过一丝一毫的奢望。只要能如我所想，与他并肩而立，就是我这一千多年来，全部的希望了。”

刘备说到这里，轻轻地靠在榻边，脸上的疲劳和欣慰杂陈成安然的笑容。

尚香低头含泪：“你……你真是个傻瓜。”

“是吧，我就说，你会觉得我傻。可是怎么办呢，爱便爱上了，无法可想。他不在，河水终有一天会干枯，而我也无心修炼下去。只怕，也迟早是死路一条吧。”刘备偏着头看着桌上的红烛，“而且他不在，我纵然修炼成仙，又有何意义？”

“我好奇一件事，你既然没有修炼成功，是如何使用灵体转世的呢？”

刘备凄然一笑：“只要愿意付出代价，司命之神总有办法的。我迫切恳求，他也拿我没办法……这大概就是所谓的诚心吧？”

“诚心……身未修成，而心先成，倒也是奇事，别人可都是成了仙得了道，方才有此闲情逸致领悟天地。”尚香喃喃道，“虽然说你修炼千年尚未成功，可是我觉得，你有这颗心，比什么都强。”

“此话怎讲？”

“师父说，修身容易，再笨的生灵，只要想要修仙，坚持不懈，哪怕要耗费几千年也终归是能成的。而修心最难，想要有一颗圆满而坚毅的心啊……那是靠造化的，不管是神仙，人还是妖，谁都不一定有一颗那样的心呢。”

“造化么……”刘备摇头，“那就看你想要什么了。修身之境界无穷，世间又有几人愿意专注于心魄，而放弃成为上仙之道？”他笑道，“如你所说，修心者多为造化偶得，少有人主动为之。至于我，我可从未追求修心之道，这一切不过是自然所致。”

“修心就是要追求自然之境界。”尚香摇头，“罢了，这个我也不懂……我能好奇一问，那人是谁么？”

“还能有谁。”刘备呆呆地笑，“我三次去请他出山，倾心以待之人，除了诸葛孔明，还能有谁。”

“如此说来，也算皇天不负有心人……你们两个若两情相悦，也不枉费你浪费这么多年的道行。”尚香宽慰他道。

“两情相悦……即使如此又如何，我终归不能和他相守。”刘备低着头，声音闷闷的。

“为何？”

“你不是专门降妖捉怪的么，这都不知道？”

尚香瞪了他一眼，随即叹了口气，“原来灵体转世，妖气也会害人的么？”

“倒不会如寻常妖怪那样害到身边的所有人。但是亲近之人，尤其是耳鬓厮磨，日夜厮守之人，总会被我的妖气影响，而逐渐衰弱早亡。我的两位夫人都是因此而病死，我中年才得一子，也是体弱多病，只怕活不久长。”

“其他人呢？”

“现在看来是没事，但是我看孔明的脸上，似乎也有发暗之像。不知道是不是我的缘故。如果是这样，我只能离他更远些了。但愿不要折损他的阳寿才好。”刘备忧心忡忡地说。

尚香看着他，说不出话来。

“谁叫我是妖呢……我曾恨自己太笨，若是早日修炼成功，也就不会有这么多麻烦了。不过恨也没用，事已至此，我觉得我的心愿也算达成了。只是……只是现在他也对我有意，我之前是想都不敢想的，结果如今我又开始恨自己，弄到这个地步，却让他为我的过错受痛苦。”

“你真是……”尚香的眼睛里泪光闪闪，她却倔强地不肯哭出来，“唉，我若能遇到一个有心如你十分之一之人，也许就不会如今天这样了。”

“怎么，发生过什么？”

尚香恨恨跺脚：“我觉得我也算有心之人，师父也是因此愿意收我为徒。然而我可没你那么幸运，我爱之人，终究还是……负了我。”尚香眨着眼睛，努力不让自己哭出来，“我与他相恋许久，可他还是为了仕途娶了别人。”

“你可是孙仲谋将军的妹妹，娶你还没仕途么？”

尚香白了他一眼：“说你笨你还真演上了，那些尔虞我诈钩心斗角，哪有这么简单的道理！”

“是是，夫人，”刘备笑着低了头，“我说不过你。”

“从那以后我一心修炼法术，居然进步很快。师父说我有得道之根。其他师兄弟姐妹羡慕我，可是他们怎么知道……那不过是因为，我已再无所求……”

她终于说不下去了，呜咽起来。刘备沉默地伸开手臂，把她拉过自己身边，摘下系在身上的红帕，递给她擦泪。她却推开刘备的手，扑进他的怀里，泣不成声。

刘备木然看着桌上的红烛，一只手轻抚尚香的黑发。他看着烛泪一点点滚落下来，也觉得眼角发涩，发热。

不知道我这根烛，能烧到几时呢？刘备痴痴地想。能不能在烧到尽头的时候，替他照亮未来的路。


	4. 四、念君徒相恋，辗转意难平

坐在回荆州的船上的时候，刘备觉得自己仿佛做了一场梦。

如果不是尚香相助，恐怕他就要被孙权一直软禁在那东宫里面了吧。奇珍异宝，美食珍馐，还有……美人。

他看了一眼坐在一边笑嘻嘻的尚香，在她身边坐了下来。

“这次谢谢你。”

“这有什么，你是个好人，我当然要帮你。”

刘备觉得，从此以后自己在尚香口中的外号，就是“好人”了。他笑了笑，“多谢成全，不过其实你没必要随我过江。”

“我去看看你的儿子。你说他身体虚弱，我也许有办法治好他。”

刘备听了，赶忙起身，深深一拜：“若如此，那我真是感激不尽。”

“哎，既然要帮忙就帮到底。还有呀，我看了看诸葛先生的情况，”她瞥了一眼船舱外的诸葛亮的背影，压低了声音，“只怕他是神仙转世，到底和凡人不同，现今又无神力保护，更容易受你的妖气侵袭。”

“唔……果真如此。”刘备跌足道，“罢了，以后我与他保持距离就是。”

“夜里阴气重，妖气最盛，天黑以后莫与他相处太久。”

刘备凄凉地点了点头。

尚香也不知该说什么安慰于他，只得抓了他的手，放在自己手心里，“你的手好凉。”

“是啊，大概是因为我是条鱼精吧。”

“不知道你的身子抱起来，是不是也是像鱼一样，是凉的。”尚香咯咯地笑，倒把刘备搞了个大红脸。

江风不断吹拂舱门，一起一伏，偶能看到诸葛亮一袭白衣，立在船头远眺，旁边是带甲的侍卫，森然而立，更衬得他飘然如仙。

“他这样子真好……我以后也想成仙。”尚香看着远处的诸葛亮，自语道，“等我帮你治好你儿子，便不回江东了，直接去找我师父。”

“若你哥哥向我要人怎么办？”

“你就说我死了。”尚香满不在乎的样子，“我跟他苦求让我与相恋之人结合，可他最后还是用我当了政治交换的筹码，让我监视于你，以成全他的江山大业……我才不想回去见他。”

正说着话间，诸葛亮忽地掀开帘子进了舱内。刘备猛地伸手把尚香揽进怀里，故作亲昵之态。待到诸葛亮走进来，他又装作很尴尬的样子一般，略略松了手，一只手还拽着尚香的袖子。

尚香捂着嘴只是偷笑，在诸葛亮看来，却像是娇羞之情。

“主公，主母。”诸葛亮行礼道，“就要到荆州了。

“好，号令军士，准备登岸。”

诸葛亮接了令，转头出去了，刘备看了一眼身边的尚香：“你哥哥也真倒霉，没想到偷鸡不成反蚀把米吧。”

“让他肠子都悔青了才好呢。听说这主意是周郎出的……哎，他的阳寿也快到头了，不提他也罢。”

“周公瑾正值盛年，怎么会阳寿快尽了呢？”刘备惊讶道。

尚香扶了舱口的门框，垂下头来，“他啊……他以自己两纪阳寿为牺牲，让我祭起东南风助他火攻曹军。”

“难怪我察觉东南风起之时有人施法，原来是你。不过，他何必为了一场战斗，作出如此大的牺牲？”

尚香看了刘备一眼，“因为他和你一样傻。”

刘备愣了一下。尚香看他那呆呆的样子忍不住笑了：“前几天他箭疮发作，我带些灵药去看他，方才知道个中原委。其实，我大哥去后，他已无生意。如今苦苦坚持，也不过是为了偿故人夙愿。如今能够用他的阳寿换此战大获全胜，江东安宁，他求之不得。”

“你大哥……就是那故去的小霸王孙策么？”

尚香点了点头，笑容苦涩：“一群傻瓜。”

刘备觉得心里发酸，也不知道说什么，干脆出了船舱，却迎面就看到一旁站着的诸葛亮。不知刚才的对话是否被他听去，他也不想理会这种事，径自走到船头，看了看近在咫尺的岸。

“终于回来了，谢天谢地。”刘备神清气爽地四下一望，“孙权许了给我公安附近数郡县为驻兵之地，此行收获颇丰。”

“主公果然不负众望，可喜可贺。”

“我没什么能耐，一直都是大家为了我的事业竭尽全力，我自己怎能不做点什么回报众将士呢？”刘备笑道，“孔明，尤其是你，辛苦了。”

“主公知道，亮为了主公之事，是不觉得辛苦的。”

刘备哽住了一般，说不出话来。幸亏船将靠岸，他赶紧第一个趟着水跑了下去，搞得众位搭跳板的士兵面面相觑。

刘备率前来接应的小股军队往荆州进发，路上自然有赵云前来接应，然而众人看到赵云的时候，发现他身边除了副将，还有个文生打扮的人。

这个人看起来非常特别——那副尊容实在让人不想多瞧第二眼，要多丑有多丑，偏偏还一脸肆无忌惮的笑容，看来更加可厌。

然而诸葛亮一眼就认出来，这是大名鼎鼎的庞统庞士元。他曾与此人见过一次面，当时庞统游学天下，与诸葛亮偶遇，简单地谈过一段话。若是问谈话的内容，诸葛亮恐怕不记得了，但是这人的相貌，实在想忘都难。

“这不是凤雏兄么！怎么会在这里？”诸葛亮抱拳上前，庞统笑着回礼。

刘备原来看此人其貌不扬，并未当回事，听诸葛亮这么一说，眼睛马上就亮了，快步上前，深深一揖。

“不知是凤雏先生，未曾远迎，得罪。”

“久闻刘使君仁义爱民，乃当世英雄，统不才，愿投于使君帐下，不知使君愿意接纳与否。”

“先生不嫌弃备，已经是万幸。快，给凤雏先生备马！”

就这样这个突如其来的凤雏先生就被拜为刘备的副军师，不过这个军师和诸葛军师完全不同，既不视察民众，也不管钱粮军马，只是偶尔打仗的时候，会出些奇策，其余的时候，经常找不见人影。然而若刘备有所需要，他又像能够预知一般，前来为之出谋划策，实在让人啧啧称奇。

自庞统来以后，军师的工作就分摊给他了很多，这样刘备找诸葛亮商议事情的时间也少了很多，尤其是晚上，刘备再也没有留诸葛亮同榻而眠。即使身在军中，没有回去夫人那里，刘备也一人独睡。诸葛亮心里不是滋味，曾旁敲侧击过几次，终于也没问出个名堂。

罢了，他一个人走在夜色里，一个人长吁短叹。若是刘备宁可自己一个人工作，一个人入睡，也不肯叫上自己的话，那多半又是自己多情了。

他微妙地觉得，自从江东归来，刘备对自己似乎疏远了很多，倒是像很亲近新夫人的样子。他苦笑，那是自然，那是他明媒正娶的夫人，而自己……

如果说之前刘备对自己的关心和亲近，也许还能表现出什么来的话，那么现在，这些也都没有了。他依旧爱着刘备，可是他知道，什么回应都不会得到的。

就这样，沉默地爱着，直到这份感情在时间的洗刷中消亡吧。他仰头看着满天的星星，心里默默地对自己说。

“军师，刺史大人请您去他府上一会。”忽然有人来找他。

自赤壁后，刘备表刘琦为荆州刺史，他便一直居于江陵。然而刘琦最近身体一直非常差，加上战场上留下的旧伤反复发作，有几次都差点进了鬼门关，大家谁都不去打扰他。不知道忽然要找自己有什么事。

赶到刘琦府上的时候，已是入夜，刘琦躺在病床上，一副不久于人世的样子。

“诸葛先生。”刘琦唤过诸葛亮，屏退众人，“我自觉自己撑不了太久了，临死前，有些话一定要告诉你。”

“哎，你还年轻，怎么忽然……”

“我自己的身体，我清楚得很。”刘琦摆摆手，“记得上次你于镜中触到流水么？”

“记得。”

“我后来一直无事，醉心于求神问仙之道，方才得知，镜中之物，的确是你的前世。触之不闻声，似有云雾或风过，乃神仙之相。”

“……这是什么意思？”

“或许你的前世，是一条河里面的神仙。”

“可是神仙难道不是不入轮回的吗？”

“我也不解其中缘故，可是根据你碰到的东西，就应该是这样没错。也许有什么机缘巧合，神仙也会下凡的吧。”刘琦笑道，“听说隆中之人称你为谪仙，也许真的是这样。”

诸葛亮拍了拍后脑勺，忽然想起那一次曹操的术士召唤水龙，却被突然转了方向，刘备说是因为自己。难道果真，自己是神仙的转世？

诸葛亮想到这里，惊诧地合不拢嘴。这时候刘琦抓着他的手，“这是我想说的其一，其二，我不是有意挑拨，实在是最近根据我所观察，我的叔父刘使君，实在是别有蹊跷。”

听刘琦这么说刘备，诸葛亮心里不快，但人之将死，其言也善，刘琦眼看不久于人世，应该不是会欺瞒自己。

“我这面宝镜，除了能够从中触到前世，还能够从镜子中照出妖魔或是神仙的真身。我知一口诀，以镜照人，念动口诀，便可由其背面看到真身。如果是凡人，就什么都照不出来。”

“你曾用此镜照过主公么？”

“不瞒你说，是有一次，但是镜子上面有一团模糊的人影，却不能看清是什么东西。凡人不成影，他一定不是普通人，但我一时也不知是什么妖怪……”

“你怎就知他是妖怪？”诸葛亮颇为不乐。

“若是神仙，当有彩云相绕。”刘琦解释了半天，摇摇头，“你若不信，我自派人取了镜子，你可自行去看。”

说者刘琦叫小厮去拿了那面镜，勉强撑起病体，请诸葛亮搀扶自己，去刘备那里查看。诸葛亮看他这样，又想到是去窥探刘备，心里非常的不舒服。然而这段时间来，他也察觉刘备似乎在有意疏远自己，又不禁好奇想去一探究竟。

两人出了门，转向刘备府上。刘琦虽然病弱之身，但是此时似乎还能撑起一口气来。两人见屋内漆黑一片，捅破了窗户纸，却发现里面并没有人。

转到后院，诸葛亮见四下无人，手脚轻便爬上一棵树，往院内观看。却只见刘备果然在院里垂手而立，面前是一个暗绿色的诡异的法阵；只见刘备缓步走入其中，夜色中他的脸晦暗不清，衬着那绿色的光环，显得格外诡异。诸葛亮皱了眉头，心里已经有几分狐疑；再想细究，忽地听到下面有人窃窃私语，他赶忙下了树，却见到居然是庞统迎面走了过来。

“夜窥其主，孔明，这可是正人君子所为？”庞统歪着头看着诸葛亮，拍着手里的小扇子。

“君子之道，只能还与君子。若他不是有事欺瞒，我们也不会出此下策。”刘琦反驳道。

诸葛亮看了看剑拔弩张的两人，“我们有话回去说，不要在此多嘴。”

三人回了刘琦房内，庞统指着刘琦手中的镜子，“你又是从何而得此物？”

“因缘巧合而已，你何必过问？”刘琦靠在榻上，冷眼看着庞统。

“你又怎知我们是去窥探主公？”诸葛亮问庞统，“莫非，你已经知道些什么？”

庞统点点头，“我倒是略微知道一些东西，然而天机不可泄露，有些事情我不便说明，只是你们可别胡乱怀疑，主公不是你们想的那样。”

“你可是要说他仁义爱民？”刘琦冷笑，“你既然知道很多事，那你可知道，有多少妖怪以爱民施舍为名，实则包藏祸心，暗中取人魂魄精髓？”

“我知道，但是主公不是妖怪。”

“我信此镜之结果，”刘琦晃了晃手中的铜镜，“这里，可映得出真身。”

“那你看到什么了？”

“一团黑气阴影，模糊不清。我不知是何物，但定然不是凡人，也不像是神仙。”刘琦说着看了看诸葛亮，“若真的是妖怪，即使他不存害人之意，其妖气也会夺人性命。两位军师，我实在是替你们担忧！”

庞统略略沉吟，接着撇了撇嘴，“你到底懂得多少，我还真的很想知道。来吧，此刻正好子时，你且来照我。”

刘琦冷笑一声，用铜镜对准庞统，念动口诀。一阵华光顿时笼罩了镜子背面。诸葛亮正满心好奇想去看看，却只见刘琦惊恐大叫一声：“你……你是……”便口吐鲜血，不省人事。

那面铜镜跌落到地上，居然消失得无影无踪。

庞统叹了口气，走上前来，以手指触刘琦之额。一些微弱的光芒渐次浮起，直向空中去了，了无踪迹。

“我亲自收的，可不多哟……”庞统轻声道，而一旁的诸葛亮早已手足无措。

“这……士元……”诸葛亮脸色铁青，指着早已没了气息的刘琦，说不出话来。

“他天命已尽，本就该今日突然暴病而亡。想必他自己也知道，刚才能够出去走动，完全是回光返照。不过……嗯，他是早死了几个时辰……也罢，谁叫他妄动天界之神物呢。”

“你到底是……什么人？”

“我说过，天机不可泄露。”庞统故作神秘地摇了摇小扇子，“不过请你放心，我不是妖魔鬼怪之流，也不会害你。”

诸葛亮颓然瘫坐在地上，仰起脸看着庞统，一字一句地说，“你要我怎么信你？”

庞统哑然。

“还有主公……我才见他与院中摆阵，虽然不知那是什么功用。但是……”

“阵法有许多种，你若不知，可不能乱猜。”

“那又如何。”诸葛亮冷冷地说道，“不管是你，还是主公，你们都是非常之人，却从不肯与我多说什么，一直在瞒着我。刘琦虽然一知半解，但至少他的心是真的。主公仁义也好，礼贤下士也罢，却又有几分真心待我？若是真心，他为何……连句实话都不给我说？”

“你想听什么？”庞统饶有兴味地看着诸葛亮，“是你在胡乱怀疑他是妖怪，刘琦虽然诚心，但是他不懂的，就是不懂。他越想帮你，越是帮倒忙。你若真的担忧，何不去亲自问主公，在这里胡乱揣测，难道就是应该的么？”

诸葛亮看了看庞统，站起身来，“好的，改日我自会去问。不过士元，你怕是不会对我讲实话了吧？”

庞统大笑，“你总会知道的，不过不是现在。”

刘琦死后，城内自然为其大办丧事。与此同时，传来曹操灭张鲁，得了东川之消息。而与此同时，江东因为周瑜去世，欲取西川之兵也就缓缓退回。

诸事繁杂，刘备时常在外劳军，也不常在江陵露面。诸葛亮欲询问之事，一直没有找到时间与刘备说。直到刘璋写信于刘备求助，刘备方才找到诸葛亮，对他说，自己要入川。

“我已经想好了，我带着庞军师，黄忠、魏延二位将军入川，你与我二位兄弟及子龙留守荆州。”

“哦。”诸葛亮应了一声。他忽然兴味索然，看着刘备平淡的表情，就这样同自己分开，毫不动容。入川如此大事，刘备既没有同他商议，也没有带他同行。他果然是在躲着自己。诸葛亮悲哀地想，若自己想要窥探刘备的秘密，怕是绝无可能了。

他不会对自己坦诚的。诸葛亮忽然非常难过。奇怪，本来就不再奢求什么回应，却为何知道对方在对自己有所隐瞒的时候，还是会如此痛心？再说，自己又何必一定知道他的秘密不可……诸葛亮觉得自己是在操无用之心，开始恼起自己来。

着实可笑啊，诸葛孔明！你不过是他帐下效命之人，他是主君，你是臣下，有何资格要求他对你尽心尽意！

原来之前的一切不过是妄念。

诸葛亮这样想着，淡然拱手道：“遵命。”

“孔明。”在他走出屋子之前，刘备忽然喊住他。

“亮会照顾好自己，尽心守护荆州的，请主公放心。”还没等刘备开口，诸葛亮抢先说道。再不想听他的嘱托了，他绝望地想。

刘备尴尬地笑了笑，“那好，并且也劳烦孔明照顾好孙夫人和阿斗。”

诸葛亮什么都没说，鞠躬退去，只觉得每一步都迈得沉重无比。

临出发的前一夜，子时刚过，刘备从院中绿色的法阵内走出来，终于体力不支，瘫倒在地。

“玄德。”尚香跑到切近，扶起他来，刚才法阵的地方，此时有一颗暗绿色的珠子。

“上次那颗，用来帮斗儿解其妖气侵袭，够不够用？”

尚香点点头，“足够了，按我的方法，应该可以保他无虞。”

“那就好。”刘备点点头，抓了这颗在手，“这一个，我留给孔明，还要麻烦你了。若是不够……”

“够了，足够了。”尚香心疼地摇头，“一颗灵珠，或百年道行，或十年阳寿。你到底有多少年的道行可以折腾？诸葛孔明受你的影响时间并不长，即使不用此物也无关紧要。你又何必自损修为，不给将来留一些么？”

“若是因我之故折损他的阳寿，哪怕是一年，一个月，我都是不愿意的。”刘备道，“至于将来的事，那就以后再说也未尝不可。”

尚香盯了他一会，恨恨跺脚：“我就没见过你这么蠢的人！”

“呵呵，那你还帮我，岂不是比我还蠢？”

尚香想了想，把灵珠塞到刘备手里，“罢了，我看最近你远离孔明，他的气色好了很多。看起来他虽然容易受你影响，但是毕竟有神仙之气，也能够吸取天地精华，慢慢恢复。你先留着此物，如果以后他再受你影响，再用不迟。我估计，最近这段时间，他就会完全恢复。如果可以不用……你就给自己留着吧。”

“其实留不留着也……”刘备低声说了一半，停了下来，低头掂了掂手里的珠子，终究还是收进了怀里，“好吧，就听你的。如果他能自己恢复，我也就不必太过愧疚了。”说着他又挠挠头，“哎，当妖怪真麻烦。”

“尤其你这种烂好人。”尚香推了他一把，“我先回房了，你也休息吧，明日还要出发。”

刘备点点头，走了两步，忽地又叫住尚香。

“这些天来，谢谢你。”

尚香点点头，“其实我也该谢谢你。我以前总是心存怨愤，师父说这样不利于修行，才打发我回家自己慢慢体会其中之意。直到看到你……不知怎么，我就忽然懂了很多……”她笑了，走近刘备，“等以后我修仙成功，而你这一世之愿完满，回去接着修行的时候，我会去找你的。到时候呀，你再笨，我都能把你教好了！”

“哟，那我得提前叫你一声师父咯。”刘备说着，笑着拱了拱手。

尚香的眼眶却忽地湿润了，上前抱紧了刘备。她感觉得到，刘备在轻轻拍着自己的肩膀。她擦擦眼泪，看着天边的月——有一轮那么圆，那么明的月，就算不能团圆，也让人心里有所安慰了。

刘备出发入川的时候，诸葛亮没有前来相送，只说身体不好。刘备倒没有多做担心，他知道诸葛亮只是想躲着自己——前不久他听庞统说过，诸葛亮和刘琦的铜镜的事情。

他没有对此事多作纠缠，反而笑着问庞统：“看起来，你倒是个高人？”

庞统大笑：“我只是随便来看看。你不知道我是谁，我可知道你。”

然后刘备再想问，庞统就不肯再说了，只是告诉他，将来会让他知道的。

就这样，庞统助刘备一路入了西川，设计与刘璋周旋，然后撕破脸从葭萌关一路挺进，直到取了涪城。这段时间里，刘备一直在和诸葛亮有书信沟通，说一些军中之事，而诸葛亮的回信一般都四平八稳，看不出什么波澜和感情。每次刘备看完诸葛亮的信，都会小心翼翼地收起来，放好，然后一笔一划地给他回信。虽然平时的公文都批的很潦草，唯有给诸葛亮的信，一点都不会马虎。

取了涪城后，刘备第一件事就是给诸葛亮写了封信，他写得很是急切，字字句句都满是战胜的激动和欣然，写到最后，甚至连手都开始抖个不停。

等自己打下雒城，就等于打开了蜀中的门户，成都就近在咫尺。眼看诸葛亮的三分之策就要实现，接下来就是天下……他从未想过自己可以因为一颗心的爱，去做这么多事。就算诸葛亮怀疑自己的身份，就算他在疏远自己，那又如何。他甚至为此感到高兴——如果他不爱自己，便也不会感到痛苦了吧。

想到这里，他居然笑了起来，写完了信中最后一句话，他伸了伸腰，却忽然察觉有人在身边。

“谁！”

“主公，是我。”庞统摇着扇子，斜眼看着桌上的竹简。

“先不要封起来，还得加一句话。让诸葛亮入川助你进兵。”庞统走上来，扶着桌沿，看着惊诧不已的刘备，“抱歉，我不是有意要看你写信，只是你太投入了……况且，这次呢，我是奉旨下界视察，办完了事情，也顺道看看那被我亲自扔下来的河神如何了。看起来他还不错，我也就可以回去交差了。”

刘备刚才紧绷的脸色忽地放松了下来：“原来如此，也就是说，你要回去天庭了。”

“是啊，其实我早该走了，只是看到你也在这里，顺便来帮帮你。现在回去的日子到了，有些话必须现在和你说。”说着，庞统用扇子指了指刘备的胸口，“小鲤鱼，这么多年了，你一直没变。我没想到你已经找到他，而且做到如此的程度。只是，你心里的感受，就这样一直忍着，难道不会累，不会痛苦么？”

刘备笑着摇了摇头，“多谢你还记着我。从一开始，就是这样……我恋着他，又不是为了得到什么，不是为了承担什么，怎么会累或者痛苦？只要他不会为我的缘故难过，我就很开心了。”

“我虽贵为上神之位，却也没有你这样一颗心。你真是世间难得之人，只可惜……”庞统长叹一声，“临走之前，我只是想问你一句：你可曾后悔？”

“你看到我如今之情形，觉得我会后悔么？”

“你觉得，你……你们两个，会成功一统天下么？”

“尽人力，听天命。我不过一介毫末生灵，我能做到多少，绝不强求。”

“即使你白白做出这么多的牺牲而终不能达成夙愿，而他终将落入轮回，你也愿意？”

“我会为此难过，但是……我不后悔。”

庞统凝视着刘备的眼睛：“我是想帮你的。若你现在后悔了，尚可抽身。”

刘备微笑着，并不为之所动：“我若不为他尽力，纵然将来有一天贵在上位，也会抱憾终身。”

庞统长叹数声：“你这颗心啊……常人纵然修炼千万年，也不一定能够得到。只可惜，这样一颗心，却只是专注于情而已，略有可惜。”

“我虽驽钝，也曾听说，修心之界，无分高低贵贱。若非要论上下，最贵者，莫非本心。若强扭本心而欲适他人之论之想，反而沦入下等。”刘备手指轻轻敲着竹简，油灯烧过的灯花簌簌地落，“什么事我都可以努力，乃至逆天而为，在所不惜，然而唯有此心，我绝不会勉强。若不能够适世俗之贵，我无怨言，只要对得起自己就行了。”

庞统看着他，良久方才缓缓说道：“可是你纵然有此难得之心，到头来……”

“我不能说服你，也无法让你明白我的感受——也许这世间只有我一人明白。可是不管你明白与否，我从来，毫无悔意。”刘备站起来，深深一揖：“多谢上神关心。你若要现在离去，让我送你一程。”

庞统叹息摇头，“罢了罢了，果然修心之境，纯为自然造化，无法强求。不说也罢。”他拍了拍刘备的胳膊，“我不是要现在走。明天吧，明天攻打雒城，我再助你最后一次。”

“你如何助我？天界之仙是不能随便在凡间动用法术的。”

“我不用法术，是让你用。”庞统拍拍肚子，“我这皮囊现在也没用了，不过它好歹也是我下界的时候费了一番功夫才弄好的，明日给你用作牺牲，祭起攻伐之术，应该裨益不小。”

“……我早就想说，就算你怕被人看出真实身份，也不用伪装成这么难看的人吧。”刘备大笑道，这一刻他终于有一种把憋了很久的话说出来的爽利感。

第二日攻打雒城，刘备军中渐起五彩之光晕，只听巨声隆隆，那险要之城墙关隘，尽皆破裂。刘备军一拥而入，夺了雒城。而那光晕之中，一直巨大的彩凤腾空而起，声破九霄，消失于层云之上。

刘备单膝跪地，仰望着苍穹，喃喃道：“多谢司命之神再次相助。”

诸葛亮接到刘备的信，初看罢少有惊愕，转头来便只剩下冷笑几声。

庞统中流矢而亡……对全军也是这么宣布的，其实诸葛亮早就猜到，这不过是个幌子而已。实际上……

实际上，唉。他背过手，唤来下人，叫他们打点行装准备出发入川。

不想再想那么多，为什么一定要知道，如果主公不想要自己知道，自己为什么不姑且顺从他的心意。

诸葛亮这样想着，拾起桌上的笔。墨磨得俨，饱饱地凝在笔端，他却落不下一个字去。

假情假意地说一声“士元殒命，我心哀切？”诸葛亮并不是不适俗之人，然而此时此刻，这等违心之言让他感到无所适从。

他终于折起那张白帛，转头看了窗外一眼。却只见一个身影闪过，他心下一惊，慌忙探头去看。

“军师，是我。”一个女声飘来，居然是尚香。诸葛亮再去看，却没有人影，只听着背后有人叩门。

“军师，主母求见。”

如此敏捷的速度。诸葛亮苦笑摇头，想不到这位孙夫人，居然也是个深藏不露的角色。

两人见了礼，尚香对诸葛亮说：“我是来辞行的。”

诸葛亮一惊，最近发生的事情太过出乎其所料，他已经有些应接不暇了。

“这……是何意？”

尚香递给诸葛亮一个封笺，拆开看，里面是刘备写的信，大意是留给尚香一个凭据，让她想走的时候就可以走，最后盖着刘备的印。

“既然是主公的意思，我也就不多问了。”诸葛亮淡淡一笑，把信笺还给尚香，“还请主母保重。”

“你就不肯问问到底是怎么回事么？”

“我累了。”诸葛亮轻轻地说，“主公既不愿我知道一些事，我又何必过问。如此违拗他的意思，非臣下所为。”

尚香看着诸葛亮悲戚的眼神，默然许久，低声叹道：“我只想告诉你，玄德他，从未与我有过夫妻之实。”

诸葛亮再一次讶然良久，他本以为刘备和孙夫人情投意合，夫妻和谐，如果不是这样的话，那么那些甜蜜，难道是故意做出来的？

这样想着他的心里忽地百味陈杂，“我并不怨主公有自己的私密之事，然而，我心里始终不平，他似乎有些事情在有意瞒我。”

“有意……有意无意，谁又知道呢。有意或者无意，对你来说是没有差别的，你却只看重他的心……”尚香说着眼角已经带了隐约的泪光，“你却不知道，他所做的一切……都是……”

都是为了你。这句话在嘴边徘徊了许久，终于还是没有说出来。

“罢了，有些话我说无益，不如你亲自去问。或者等他来说。”

诸葛亮听了尚香说了一半的话，急切地想知道后文，孰料尚香却不肯说了。诸葛亮也只是无奈，如今他已经不想强求什么，只是这说了一半的话，又令他心里已经冷却的尘烟，有了新的温度。

“主母似乎知道不少事情。”

尚香点点头，“正因我知道，才会来和你说这些话。若你如今对玄德的心已经改了，那也无关紧要，但我只希望你不要为他的行为感到不快或者懊丧，只要像初见一般待他就好。”

“我是否苦恼，他又怎会知晓？”诸葛亮反问。

“他……重要的不是他知道不知道，而是我也希望你能够好过一些。”尚香低了头，“你们两个，都不容易。”

诸葛亮并不能完全明白尚香的意思，他隐约从她的话里听到一些碎片，却抓不住要害。他很想拉住尚香问她，我只求你告诉我，主公对我的疏远是不是故作的，他是不是也对我有心。

然而他还是什么都没有问出口，只是默默地把尚香送到江边船上。

“阿斗那孩子还在睡着，我不忍心和他告别。他是个好孩子，我很喜欢他，但也只能照顾他到这里了。等他醒来，你只告诉他江东有大事发生，我暂且回去，以后还能相见就好。”

“那我可以冒昧问一句，主母要去哪里吗？”

“我是修仙之人，自然是归于山野。”尚香笑着上了船，“说不定，多年以后，我们还有见面的机会。”

船轻轻地荡开，诸葛亮对尚香挥了挥羽扇告别。

忽然这么多人都走了，诸葛亮的心里空落落的，转而又浮起一丝兴奋。入川，终究要他一展身手。

再不去妄下揣测，诸葛亮打起十二分精神，带着赵云和张飞一路进川，把荆州托付给关羽守卫。

诸葛亮走水路，一路畅通无阻，自然第一个寻到了刘备处。此时雒城已破，刘备军正在屯扎休养，等待一举进攻成都。

走入军营的时候诸葛亮忽然心生感慨，眼看取川将成，自己的三分之策，也就要实现了。接下来只要等待时机，他相信凭借自己的力量，一定能够一统天下。

扶保明主，助天下太平。就好像与生俱来的梦想一般，忽然在这一刻看到了曙光。这样想着，一路走起来的脚步也轻快了许多。

“孔明，我等你多时了。”

刘备就站在大帐前，冲他微微地笑，那笑容是暖的。诸葛亮看着他，这样觉得。他整个人都是暖的，不管有多少隔阂和误会，也是那样融融的感觉，一直暖到心里。

“主公。”诸葛亮上前施礼，“亮来迟了。”

“好啦，别说这些客套话了。孔明一路辛苦，随我进账。”

“士元他……”诸葛亮还犹豫是不是要作出些悲伤的表示，刘备却轻轻地摇头笑了。

两人步入帐内，诸葛亮满肚子的疑问在心里绕了无数个圈，最后说出来的却是：“主公，主母前不久离开了。”

刘备沉默了一下，点点头，“我知道了。阿斗怎么样？”

“他很好，身体也比以前健康了不少，我上次见他面色红润，也胖了许多。”

“多亏尚香了。她是个好姑娘。”刘备笑着倒上一杯茶递给诸葛亮，“她临走之前，有没有对你说什么？”

诸葛亮摇摇头，“她……”

话还未说完，有人掀开帐门走了进来。诸葛亮定睛一看，只见一书生打扮之人从容而入，抱拳向这边行礼。

“见过主公。”他又转向诸葛亮，“这位，就应该是主公成天念叨着的诸葛军师吧？”

成天念叨……诸葛亮皱了皱眉头，看了刘备一眼，“这位是？”

“哦这位是法正法孝直，我刚来之时便弃刘璋投于我军帐下，帮了不少忙。”

诸葛亮看向法正，那人眉眼清秀，乃至略显媚态，可是隐隐又杂有几分犀利和老道，难以尽述。这样的长相就让诸葛亮有些不大放心，又听说他是弃了原主刘璋投奔而来，只觉得有些不舒服。但是看起来刘备颇为信任他，自己也没说什么，只是笑着见了礼。

“孝直多出奇计，而且……似乎颇懂占问天道之术，听说可以窥知未来。”

“不才只是略有所学而已，但愿能够助主公一臂之力。”法正笑道，“主公，前不久我占得，近日蜀地将降大雨，整个涪水都要暴涨，恐怕是水灾之兆。因此来禀告主公，是否要暂缓进军，准备防御洪水之事？”

“可是，三弟不日将要抵达，此时正是进军良机。”

诸葛亮摇摇头，“主公，如果真的如孝直所言，会涨洪水的话，只怕会拖累我军进兵。”

“孝直。”刘备看向法正，“你可探知，这洪水将会波及多大？”

“恐怕……相当严重。”法正叹道，“似乎因为这些年来，蜀中法度废弛，百姓多行不义之事，因此上天怪罪下来，特派龙神降雨，致灾祸于此地。”

刘备一拍桌子，“法度废弛，明明是居高位者暗弱无能所致，缘何怪罪百姓！”

“居高位者……不是已经有主公前来取而代之了么？”法正眯起眼睛，微微的笑。

刘备忧心忡忡地站起来：“可有具体时辰？”

“主公你要干什么？”诸葛亮看着刘备这副样子，也紧张起来。

“我试试，能不能阻止此事。”

向法正询问了具体时辰，刘备匆匆率兵赶到涪城，为了以防万一，他还带上了法正和诸葛亮。虽然不知道诸葛亮前世残余的力量有多少，但是想起上次逆转局势的一击，他觉得还是带上诸葛亮比较妥当。

“我们几个都离营，有些不妥。”法正说，“不如留下我或者诸葛军师守卫雒城。”

“没关系，尽快去尽快回来。只是守城的话，黄老将军和文长应该没问题，而且三弟和子龙就要到了，不会有事。”

抵达涪城城郊河畔，汤汤之水奔流不止，一望无际。此时正是汛期，而天空阴云密布，一看便是有雨将至。若真的大水来临，沿河的村镇城池，恐怕都要受到波及。

“主公，若真是天将灾祸，你又如何阻止？即使能够阻止，也是逆天而为，会遭天谴的。”

刘备笑了，“上天之神也不是不懂通融，我尽力与他们讲明道理，想必总有成效的。”

“主公居然懂得与神仙沟通之道？”法正看着刘备在地上排布阵法，甚是惊奇，“我虽对此类事务有所学习，但是尚未知晓如此深奥之事。”

“我也不确定，第一次尝试，但愿可以奏效。”

戌时刚到，只听南边天空雷声阵阵，刘备点了点头，念起咒语，运作其法阵。不多时，只见天空一道刺目的光芒，法正和诸葛亮都惊得合不拢嘴——竟然是一条巨龙盘桓于云端，缓缓地落入法阵之内。

“龙神大人，冒昧叨扰，在下万分抱歉。”刘备施礼道。

巨龙落在地上，化为一个青袍男子：“你居然懂得召神之术？倒是不简单。说吧，你有何事？”

“求龙神法外开恩，放过涪水切近所有百姓一条生路。”

龙神皱了眉，“这是天帝的旨意，我怎能违抗？更何况蜀中法度废弛，理当遭此劫难。”

“法度废弛，乃是刘璋及其官员无能，非百姓之过。”

“有些罪过，是他们自己犯下的。”

这时诸葛亮上前一步，“龙神大人，在下斗胆一言。在下觉得，刀兵过后，百姓们已经深受其苦，算是遭了劫难。若是再降下洪水，只怕太过严苛。听闻天庭也通人情，还望法外开恩。”

龙神没有马上回答，反而饶有兴趣地看了一会诸葛亮，“你……我倒觉得有些面熟。难不成你前世为仙，被投入凡尘中来了么？”

站在后面的法正打量了一会诸葛亮，暗自点了点头。

诸葛亮不知道怎么回答，只好低头不语。

龙神沉默片刻，“你们的请求，恕我难以答应。凡事皆有因果，若执意妄为，只怕会后患无穷。”说着他又化身为龙，腾空欲去。

黑云层层负压，浓重得让人喘不上气来；这一场雨，恐怕将会天翻地覆一般浩大。

诸葛亮和法正都皱紧了眉头，正不知如何是好，只见刘备轻轻摇了摇头，“那龙神大人，得罪了。”

他说话间，抬起手来，指尖微光凛动，竟然发散出无穷的细线一般，法阵也呼应着他，绕向腾起的龙神。

那条龙一时间居然动弹不得，停在空中了。

“你……你身为人，却有如此强的妖气，看来道行不浅。”龙神怒道，“你这妖物设计困我于此地，是想干什么！”

刘备翻身跪倒，连连磕头，“龙神大人，我非有恶意，只是怕您不答应，所以才设计挽留。”

“狡辩！布阵之前便下了扣子，分明是威胁于我！”

“我不是威胁大人，只想求大人放过百姓一条生路！蜀中法度废弛，我心里明白。我保证，我治蜀之时，一定严明法度，绝不对作奸犯科者姑息纵容，以德治民，绝不懈怠！”说着他又磕了几个头，“我之诚意，无可剖白，望大人明察！”

“治蜀……你就是未来的蜀主刘备？”

“在下正是。”

龙神冷冷而笑：“你身为人主，却要任意妄为么？”

“在下只是为全一颗爱民之心。”

“爱民亦要有法有节，不能恣意妄为。否则天降灾殄，必不能逃！”

“龙神大人，我知道此道逆天而为，将遭报应，但是我愿意承担一切后果，还望龙神大人开恩。”

“哼，你身为一方之主，一举一动皆牵涉天下大计。难道出了什么事情，其后果能是你一个人能够承担的么？”

这话戳动了刘备的心，他下意识地看了看身边的诸葛亮，一时间心里百感交集。自己若强扭天意，岂不是又和当初河神之过一般无二？妄救有罪之人，难道好过妄杀有罪之人？毕竟有罪者该杀而不该存。河神当年只是越俎代庖，擅自妄为，而自己如今，岂不是乱了天地之法？

他咬着牙，不知如何自处。他只觉得杀人和救人定是不同的，其余的，便来不及想了。

只是他也曾目睹当年的水灾，生民流离，家破人亡，那等惨状，想想便觉得揪心。他再也不想看到此等景象，至少在他目力所及之处。

思及此处，他再拜道：“若此处百姓无祸，而祸及他地百姓，我自然不愿。但若非如此，恕我坚持己见。”

龙神被他困着不能走脱，又见他如此固执，只好叹道：“也罢，我今日只降一半的雨，另一半，我当奏明天帝，择日降往别处。这样此地虽有水灾，但不会伤及太多人的性命。”

“多谢龙神大人开恩！”刘备大喜道。

“但是请你记得！天下之事，因果相扣，不可动摇。你今日之举所种之因，将来必有其果要你承担。我再问一遍，你可愿意？”

“无论何等恶果，只要不伤及百姓，我皆愿承受！”说着刘备收了手中之法。龙神脱了束缚，摆摆尾巴，便消失于浩浩层云之中了。

几人往回赶的路上，天便下起雨来，雨水如瓢泼一般，把他们淋了个透湿。气氛有些沉重，一时间没人说话，顶着雨默默前行。

刘备想着刚才龙神之言，心里七上八下，很不安稳。他并不知道自己所为是不是对的，一路唉声叹气。

走在他切近的法正许是听到了他的叹息，特意凑上前来：“主公，莫要忧虑。法可改，而人命不可复。存人之事，总归是好的。”

“你倒是很会察言观色。”刘备看了他一眼。

“呵呵，我连天机都能窥视，何况人心？虽然不能读心中所想，但是若让我做一番猜想，还是不难的。”

“你妄察天机，难道不怕折损阳寿？”

“主公连天神都敢忤逆，我怎么就不敢多看几眼了？”

刘备讪讪地笑：“你不能和我比这个，我……”

“并非凡人么？”法正倒是胆大，毫不忌讳地说道。

刘备没有理他，而是回头看了看默默走在后面的诸葛亮。他以为诸葛亮听了龙神的话会来问他什么，可是诸葛亮却毫无疑惑之色，连想问一问的表示都没有。

他早就知道诸葛亮对自己心里有疑，若他来质问，刘备倒并不担忧。反而是这样看似无事，倒更让他百爪挠心一般痛苦。

说是自己不在乎，无所谓诸葛亮是不是心里有自己，然而终究还是希望他能够有所回应吧，希望他，能够对自己和对待他人有所不同。

果然，他已经不再对我有意了么？刘备的心微微地颤抖了一下，鼻子发酸。

也罢也罢，知道他曾爱过自己，这样已经是奢望了。刘备对自己说。本来想要给他的，就是功绩和前途。我没有丝毫所求。

这样想着，终于脸上流过的水里面，多了一丝温度。还好雨如此大，让别人看不到自己在哭。当年自己还是一条鱼的时候也是如此，第一次能够落泪的时候，因为身在水中，便无人察觉。

“主公……”正在胡思乱想之间，背后的诸葛亮忽然轻轻叫了他一声。

“孔明有什么事么？”刘备没有回头，话语却平静如常。

“主公还在为刚才之事担忧么？”

“啊……还好，并没有。我在思考入川之事……”刘备支吾着，眼泪却愈发止不住。

当年小鲤鱼去询问河神修炼之法的时候，河神曾对他说过，不要哭着还要装作若无其事，你在流泪，我知道。

现在的诸葛亮，也知道自己在落泪么？

如果是这样——姑且相信是这样吧——就足够了。刘备想，即使为了他，我也不能再哭了。

他偷偷擦了擦泪，不过没有注意到，法正其实一直在默默地盯着他看。

回到了营帐，刘备换了衣服便躺下了。这一路太累，也消耗的太多了。他纯粹是在一直燃烧自己的妖气，消耗道行，从无弥补之机。不过他完全不在乎这些。

睡一觉吧，睡一觉起来，还要处理灾民的事情，还要商议如何进军，还要……

还没想完有多少事等着他办，他便已经沉沉睡去。

醒来的时候雨小了一些，但还在淅淅沥沥地下。看这天光，似是半夜，却不知怎么就醒来了，便再难睡去。于是躺在床上辗转不定了一会，决定出去走走。

披上蓑笠，刘备在雨里没走几步，就见有人立在雨里，面前微光闪闪。

是法正，不知道他又在看什么。刘备好奇地走过去，站在他身后。

良久，法正收了术，在原地立了片刻，转身刚要走，迎面却正对上刘备的脸。

“哎呀！……吁，是主公啊，吓我一跳！”法正抚着胸口道，“主公怎么在这里，不去睡？”

刘备为自己的恶作剧得逞颇为自得，坏笑道：“醒了睡不着，觉得里面闷，出来走走。”

“既然如此，我有话要和主公说。”说着法正做了个请的动作，示意他进屋谈话。

两人对面坐定，法正有些犹豫地开了口：“恕我冒昧，刚才我对主公和军师的前世稍加窥察……我觉得，军师既然是神仙转世，虽然不能够完全使出其力，但若用法稍加引导，是可以让他发挥出一定的力量的。我想，要不要……”

“最好还是不要。”刘备摇头，“我不想让他牵涉于神怪之事，他这一生有他的任务，我能帮的，就尽量帮他，他已经很辛苦了，这些事，知道了还是太过麻烦。”

“可是蜀地之人多好神怪之事，懂得法术仙道之为者颇多，如果他有神力相护，会事半功倍。若没有，只怕进军途中，会有险噩。”

“原来如此。”刘备抚着下巴沉吟道，“如果有这样的考虑，还真的应该将他的潜力引导出来。不过这样，他会不会也相应地，回忆起前世之事？”

“这个我也不知道，也许因人而异。神仙转世，我第一次遇到。不过我想，这样做对他是没有害处的。我不敢擅作主张，请主公定夺。”

“那就按照你的意思做吧。只要孔明愿意，我觉得没什么关系。”

“那我择日去办。”法正说完，站起身来，似乎要告辞离去，可是好像又有什么事要说，在门口徘徊了片刻。

“还有什么事么？”刘备柔和地笑着，“如果觉得雨太大，不如就在这里歇息。”

“主公啊……”法正长叹一声，“恕我多言。可是……你这一生，就真的只是为了他一人么？”

刘备听法正如此发问，心里沉了沉，但还是笑了起来。

“是。”

只要一个字就够了。

法正的眼神有些迷离，他慢慢走到刘备面前，在他身边坐了下来。

“那你为什么……不告诉他？”

“告诉他又如何。你知道，我们不可能……”

“可是他似乎也对你有意。”

刘备拍了拍法正的腿，“什么事都瞒不过你，没错，不过现在……我也不确定他的想法。”

“你不是不确定，你是在骗自己。”法正马上答道，“你知道，他的心里也有你。”

“那又如何？”刘备反问道。

法正沉默了，低着头看了一会地面。

“我也不知道怎么能够帮你们……我是很希望主公能不那么辛苦。”

“我不辛苦，真的。”刘备笑道，“谢谢你的心意，孝直。”

“可我还是觉得，主公至少应该让他知道。这样的付出毫无回应，我觉得我做不到。主公即使可以做到，也会很痛苦吧。”

“也许吧。但知道了只会徒添烦恼罢了。我说过，我只希望能多替他承担一些东西。”刘备道，“至于回应，我从未想过。没错，我有时候也觉得自己做不到了，但是有些事情，做不到也要做。”

“做不到也要做……”法正的笑容格外苦涩，“我或许明白了。”他站起身来，深深一揖，“请主公休息，正告退。”

第二日，赵云和张飞也率兵赶到雒城。大军合力，直取益州之核心。成都虽然城坚，但是禁不得刘备全军协力；加上收了西凉马超之军，更如虎添翼。刘璋无奈，只好开城投降。

入成都那一刻，大家欢欣鼓舞，刘备分了金银与众将士作为奖赏，又大赐田舍宅院给众人，尤其是诸葛亮，给了他最大的一个宅院。

诸葛亮望着这空荡荡的大宅子只觉得好笑，他家里人不多，实在不知道要这么大屋子有什么用。

即使如此，刘备好像还没过足赏赐的瘾，没几日又亲自带了不少的东西来诸葛亮家里，依旧是赏赐之物，摊了一堆。

“主公啊。”诸葛亮无奈地摇头，“你什么时候学会用财物笼络人心了？”

“早就会了，只是之前没什么东西可赏。”

看着刘备洋洋自得的样子，诸葛亮忧心忡忡道：“主公，亮与子龙将军之前之进言，主公可听得一二？”

“放心好了。”刘备拍了拍诸葛亮的胳膊，“大军师，你的话我怎敢不听？除了赏赐出去的那些金银，其他钱财粮食已经尽皆放归原处，留作公用。而宅院田产之类……也如你所言，尽量归还原主。只是……”他看着地上的东西，“只是给你的东西，绝不能少一分一毫。”

“我家里零星几人，住偌大一宅院，用这些豪华器物，不会觉得浪费么？”诸葛亮看着刘备，“而且，别人尽皆削减赏赐，独独给我这些东西，主公让我出去脸往哪儿搁？”

“这里有些东西，是我从左将军府倒腾出来的，算是把我的份儿，私下里分给你的。这样总行了吧？”

“主公啊……”诸葛亮从那些东西中间小心翼翼地趟过去，“你明知道，我不需要这些……”

“我也不知道该给你什么。”刘备定定地看着他。

诸葛亮故意不去看刘备的眼，却把目光投向窗外。

“这些东西，主公要么拿回去，要么赏赐给别人。这宅子……我知道就算让你收回去你也不会收的，我暂且留下。如果主公真的愿意给我东西，就把双流县郊那些无人管的荒田给我好了，那地方土地还不错，我看它荒着怪可惜的。”

“我刘备入川，首席功臣只得几亩荒地，这说出去你让我的脸往哪搁？”刘备笑道。

“好大一片呢，都是肥沃之地，也不算少。而且还有这么大的宅院，怎么就没地方搁脸了？”诸葛亮毫不犹豫地反唇相讥。

“我说不过你。”刘备挥挥手让人把东西搬回去，“那就依你所言。”

“谢主公。”

看着下人们把东西一点点搬出去，两人相对而坐，一时间居然冷了场。刘备自觉尴尬，轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“孔明，你的家眷还没搬来吧？”

“还在途中。”

“那就好。”

然后便又没了话。

只是这样坐着，不知怎么就回忆起初见之时两人同行同止，一起处理公务，乃至夜聊无眠的时光了。

原来有很多时候，相见甚欢，是因为彼此尚未了解么？待到发现对方有如此多的秘密，彼此有多少隔阂的时候，再沉再浓的感情，也都要沉淀下来。

“这么大的宅子，你一个人住，会不会寂寞了些？”不知不觉，刘备便这样问出口。话出了口就有些后悔了。

“左将军府的地方，可比我家大多了。”诸葛亮神闲气若地说。

然后刘备便无话可说，只得一口接一口地喝水。

越到后来，两人相处越是尴尬，几乎每谈话都会陷入如此局面。眼看着大业有了根基，有时候两人走上城楼，看着这来之不易的大业之基础，却只能沉默而眺。

那日夕阳正好，千峦起伏，群山如染，竟似有暗金如流波滚动。刘备看着看着，忽然感慨道，“不知长安的夕阳，是否也是如此。”

“主公想要看长安的夕阳么？”诸葛亮伸了伸胳膊，懒散地笑道，“将来亮必然取下长安城，让主公一饱眼福。”说着他也走到垛口前，和刘备一样，斜靠在城墙上。昏红的光在他的脸上滚动，刘备斜过头来看他，只见他正望着远方出神，仿佛一尊鎏金的塑像。

只要与他并肩而立就够了。刘备在某一刻忽然觉得安心。对于自己的愿望，他已经没有什么进一步的要求了。

早就没有了不是么？

长安的夕阳，终究是给你的啊。孔明。

孔明。他在心里念叨这个名字，轻轻地，生怕惊到他似的。

“主公若得了天下，又有什么打算呢？”

“太远了，没想过。”刘备直言不讳道。其实他也想说，我愿天下百姓安宁，再无战乱，没有饥寒，生民安居。他这样想着，却还是轻描淡写地说了那样一句话。

“主公觉得很远么？”

“不知道。孔明只对我说，待天下有变，可以一举定天下。可是天下有变……”他忽然诡异地笑了笑，“若是保持现在这等样子，没有战乱，似乎也不是不可。”

“天下不能久分，主公莫要说笑吧。”诸葛亮道，“况且，主公不想兴复汉室么？”

“想，为何不想？”刘备索性坐在地上，靠着城墙，躲进那夕阳照不到的阴影里，“我想的事情有很多，可是……”

“主公，你今天所言可与往日不同。”

“那孔明呢？你又为何非要一统天下不可？”

“若今天叫说，便也是为了百姓安居乐业，不受灾乱。若是从前……我是觉得，乱世当中，民无教化，恶事频出，我不想看到此等混乱景象。”

“有什么不同么？”刘备闭上眼，懒洋洋地问。他也许并不清楚自己都在说些什么，然而他也不想知道——很久没有这样闲谈了，只要说下去，不管说什么都好。再陪我聊一会吧，他想，孔明，我只想听你说着话就好。

“总归是不同的吧。”诸葛亮想了想，似乎也没有想好该说什么，索性和刘备一起坐下来，“还记得那日你与龙神说的话么？”

“记得……你想说你们编修的蜀科对么？”刘备看了看他，“我还在看，以我的脑力，怕是要看上一阵子了。”

“没关系，蜀科最后之定，还有待主公发话。”

“这方面我一窍不通，让我定夺真是太难为人。”

“一窍不通当时还敢夸口？”诸葛亮摇着羽扇笑道。

“不是还有你么，我有什么好担心的？”

诸葛亮哭笑不得地看着笑嘻嘻的刘备，翻身爬了起来，伸手去拉刘备：“地上凉，还是进屋去吧。”

刘备木然伸出手去，夕阳映在向他伸出手来的诸葛亮的身上，把那笑容衬得如金子般灿烂。他看得呆了，手就停在半空中。

“主公？”

真想把他抱在怀里——只要一个拥抱就好，然后把什么都告诉他，然后接着这样互不侵扰对方的生活。

他感觉到了诸葛亮手心的温度，那手是暖的，却把他心里刚刚燃起的火焰熄了下去。

然而那可能么？

人真是贪得无厌啊，明明刚刚还觉得，这样就足够了。刘备借着诸葛亮的力起了身。这样就够了啊，他的心看来已经平静，不能再往里面投入任何东西，不能再给他激起一丝波澜。

他立在那里遐想的时候，诸葛亮已经下了城楼。他从上面看他的背影，看他消失在石阶的拐角处。

他还有很多事情要做，刚才的小憩并不常见。他还要去改《蜀科》，要去处理公务，要去劳军。他如此辛劳，为自己的江山，也为了他的梦想。

而刘备做的一切，也是为了他那个从前世带来的梦想。

如此，再没有什么能把他们分开。他们的一切都是一体的。除了两颗心之间那最后一道咫尺天涯般的隔膜。而那从来无足轻重。

刘备想起自己说过的那句话，如鱼得水，是的，他对很多人都说过，唯独对诸葛亮，只字未提。

哪天也对他这么说吧，他会高兴的，一定会的。刘备想着就笑了，也缓步下了城墙。城上风很大，吹痛了他的眼睛。

蜀中之事俱皆安定后不久，刘备又开始整顿军队，准备与曹操争夺汉中。有人劝告他说时机未到，而他破天荒地狠狠处罚了那些阻止进军之人，看来是下了决心的。

法正对此似乎颇为忧心，他说自己察知，此次出兵暗含凶兆，主军中一重要之人殒命。

别人若是说这些，刘备是不在乎的，可若法正这么说，他不敢不听。最近一段时日，大家能够觉察，刘备和法正的交往，比和诸葛亮要多得多。法正之言，刘备是愿听的。而诸葛亮似乎也未有进言，只是履行自己之职。有人说这是刘备邀买蜀人之心，也有人劝诸葛亮稍加制止飞扬跋扈的法正，而诸葛亮对此说但笑不语。

其实无人怀疑法正对刘备的忠诚，只是他睚眦必报，又一点亏都吃不得，哪怕是一件小事落到他手里，也会搞得极为复杂，因此颇为不讨人喜欢。不过有刘备罩着他，也没什么人敢说什么。

这一次也是一样。虽然之前张裕因为进言不可兵争汉中而被刘备以惑乱军心之名斩杀，如今法正当着大家的面提出同样之言的时候，刘备却颇为在意：

“到底是谁会遇到凶险呢？”刘备之神情颇为急切。

“正也不知，有些事是难以预料的。但是主公，听说曹操派了数名法力高强之人守卫汉中，还请主公留意。”

“若真是要来的，挡也挡不住。最近孔明似乎身体不大好，我们便留他守成都，你随我进军汉中。”

于是众人对进兵汉中之事，再无敢反对者。

而诸葛亮知道以后，执意要跟从而去，说什么都拦不住。他最近总是头疼，难以入眠，大夫也查不出是什么症状，便开了几味安神的药，劝他多多休息。但诸葛亮哪里是闲得住的人，还是不断地为各种事奔忙，看都看不住。

如今听说刘备要进军汉中，他也要求随军前去。

“你身体不大好，曹操军中又多法术高手，你去怕有危险。”

诸葛亮神秘一笑，他微微动了动手指，手心里便浮出一团幽幽的光。

“经孝直帮我引导，我现在，也可以使出一些法术了。”诸葛亮得意道，“因此才想去协助主公。”

“可是你未曾熟习此道，贸然上战场，更加危险啊。”

“我自有分寸。”

刘备拗不过他，只好同意他随军前往。然而诸葛亮的头疼之症并未好一些。刘备担忧是因为自己的缘故，可是观他的面色，却比以前愈发红光满面，却不像是有妖气侵袭之故。刘备遂无法可想，也只好一心整军。

此次出兵，黄忠自告奋勇为前锋，一举夺下定军山，斩杀夏侯渊，军心大振。曹操亲自率军抵御刘备进兵，两军相持于汉水。

自相持之日开始，诸葛亮的病症似乎有些减轻了，便考虑等自己痊愈以后，商议与曹操决战之事。

“如果不行，孔明切勿勉强才是。”

“主公多虑了，我最近好了很多，除了晚上常有怪梦，白天的时候，头不那么痛了。”

“你就是个操心的命。”刘备咬着牙，故作狠意道，“都现在还有余疾，当初真该绑也把你绑在成都。”

“其实我现在倒是有些后悔跟来。”诸葛亮说，“前不久听闻关将军正在攻打樊城。我担忧荆州空虚，东吴来袭啊。早知如此，我应当率军去协助守荆州才是。”

“樊城坚固，哪里那么容易攻打？打不下，他也就退去了。”刘备笑道，“我再写信给他，令他防守荆州为重。”

于是这件事就这么搁下了。曹操那边似乎已经耐不住，开始不断挑战。法正只告诉刘备，任他挑衅，坚守不出，待到曹军士气衰退，要么自行退去，要么与之决战，也易全胜。

而身体逐渐好转的诸葛亮，也开始筹划决战之策。刘备甚至写好了与曹操的战书，只等着时机成熟，便相约决战。

后来探子报来，曹操斩了军中主簿杨修，因其惑乱军心。法正一听，便连拍大腿，“决战就在这几日了！”

于是刘备依从法正之言，约了三日后决战。曹操似乎大喜过望，自然批了允。

刘备去找诸葛亮，把此事告知于他的时候，却发现他正在屋内对着灯火发呆。

“孔明，看你神情恍惚，出了什么事吗？”

“昨日我忽然头疼难忍，迷迷糊糊中睡了，醒来后发现痛楚皆无，而我发现自己想起一些前世之事。”

刘备的心微微动了一下。果然引出法力，还是要带着记忆一起回复么？

“你都想起了什么？”他语气谨慎地问道。

“他们说我前世是神仙，果真如此。我前世乃一河之神，因为妄自杀生被罚下界，临下界之前与天帝约定，我若能够以己之力助天下一统，便加封我为上神，否则便落入轮回，不再为仙。”

刘备唔了一声，没说什么。

不想诸葛亮却忽然翻身跪倒在地，叩拜于刘备道：“若如此，亮遇主公，实在是命中之幸。扶保明主，一统天下，亮此生……不止此生，都是多亏主公。多谢主公大恩大德，亮永世难忘！”

刘备只是笑着让他快起来，“若没有孔明，我又如何能有今天之局面？我也该说谢谢孔明才是……哎呀，快起来，如此大礼，我可受不起！”

诸葛亮拜了三拜，方才起身。他看着刘备，似乎想问什么。

你果然还是没有想起我。刘备觉得有些失落。不过也难怪，他当了几千年河神，河里的生灵又何其繁多？向他求教过的修炼者数不胜数，他又怎偏偏想起一条久练不成的小笨鱼？

你问吧，如果你问我我是谁，我就什么都告诉你。刘备看着诸葛亮，恍惚地想。只要你对我还心存哪怕一丝好奇，我都会如实奉告。哪怕那不再是爱。

最后一点保留的情意和坦诚，我都给你。

可是诸葛亮沉默了片刻，最终还是什么都没说。

“孔明还有什么事么？”他几乎是在催促诸葛亮了。

“本来是主公来找我有事，倒是我说了些有的没的，实在很对不住……主公，你来有什么事？”

刘备默然，旋即轻轻笑了笑：“三日之后，我军当与曹操决战。望孔明早作准备。”

对于此决战，诸葛亮早已成竹在胸，之前虽然身体不适，但是此计划早已拟定多时，并告诉刘备，随时可以与曹操一战。

而如今，便是争锋天下之机了。

自记忆恢复后，法力似乎也长了许多，虽然终究是转世，不能够尽用神仙之法。但是现在的力量，已经今非昔比。而且他隐约觉得，刘备给他一种十分熟悉的感觉——这感觉比之前还要强烈，然而细究起来，却无从查知。他本来想向刘备一探究竟，但是大战在即，他不希望任何人的心情有什么波动，所以也当做无所谓的样子，认真为进兵之事筹划。

大战前夕，兵马都已齐备，士气高涨，可是法正似乎有些担心，却又碍于军心之故，只是沉默不语。诸葛亮知道刘备素来信重法正——恐怕不只是君臣之间的信重了。他看着法正凝视刘备的眼神。也许刘备的心里还想着自己？恐怕未必。这么长时间了，自己心里虽然还有念想，可是只怕如此微妙的相处久了，刘备的心都会冷了吧。

思绪及此，诸葛亮觉得很不合时宜，用力地晃了晃头，甩开那些不必要的念头。

“孝直似乎有话要说？”

“唔，没……”法正摇着头，但是看脸色却焦虑的很。

“有什么话就说吧，如果是影响到军机大事之言，我自然会酌情处理。”

法正苦笑了一声：“哪有那么严重？如果真的事关重大，我怎么会不跟主公禀明？只是我现在担忧的，不过是我一人的安危罢了。所以才心烦意乱。”

诸葛亮疑惑地看着他：“孝直不是要留下守城么？怎么也会有安危之忧？”

法正摇头道：“我也不知，但是现在我从卦象中所见，此次战役折损之人，当是我自己。”

“这……”诸葛亮惊讶，“这不大可能，难不成曹军会攻入城内？”

“不会的，卦象中亦有断定，此战当胜。”他说着抬头看了看诸葛亮，“而且孔明与主公，皆有小苦。”

“小苦？比如，受伤一类？”

“当时如此。但是我力止于此，再多的东西也看不出了。”法正笑了笑，“其实我窥探天机已久，早有自己命不久长之准备。只是如今这情势诡异的很，我也不解其中意味。”

诸葛亮沉吟片刻，挥了挥羽扇，“也罢也罢，既然是天机，那终归是不可逆转的，知道了也无益。随他去吧。”

第二天出战之后，诸葛亮专注于战事，并未多虑昨晚法正之言。只是听闻刘备和自己将会受伤，他有些放心不下，一直跟在刘备身边，生怕出什么纰漏。

大军混战多时，曹军眼看士气不振，逐渐向后退却；其后阵之中，却忽起紫红色异彩，顿时天色昏暗，邪风四起，天空中似有鬼哭，闻之令人丧胆。

“曹操连这个都拿出来。”刘备轻轻一笑，“我就预料到有这一招，郭嘉给他的幻阵之书，也到此为止了。”

“这个，主公识得？”

“再过一会，鬼哭声愈发凄厉，地下将会翻滚起脓血，碰到的人，都会惨死当场。而曹军恐怕早有准备，有防避之法。”刘备说这话的时候，语气很轻描淡写，仿佛在说昨日刮大风，吹折了几根树木一般。

“那……我们该如何是好？”

“这幻阵虽然强大，却无比脆弱，只要直冲入其阵，以法扰乱其阵，便可破解。孔明，你且在此守着，我去破之！”

诸葛亮没有听从刘备的话留在原地，而是一路跟了过去。眼见着天空愈发昏沉，而大地也开始随之色变，观之令人心惊。

“主公！既然曹操知道会如此，定然有防备！你怎可贸然前去！”

“他不会有防！”刘备自信满满地冲上前去，眼见着那紫红色的光诡异得瘆人，在眼前晃个不停，诸葛亮只觉得眼熟，忽地灵光一闪，他记起前世修仙之时曾接触过此幻阵。

有人冲阵，阵则破，然冲阵之人必死无疑。原来曹操并非以此阵破军，而只是想引刘备来自投罗网！

刘备大概也是知道了这一用意，看到此阵的时候，便有了必死之决心，所以才会那样闲然若定。

阵破则曹军必败，然而即使如此，曹操也要用此法诱杀刘备。若刘备死，则曹军必有反扑之机。

主公啊，曹操的这等用意，难道你还看不出么？诸葛亮咬咬牙，直追了过去。

“孔明！”临近幻阵的时候，刘备回了头，对他喊道，“孔明，接下来，就交给你了！”

主公，诸葛亮在心里恨恨地想，你怎么就觉得，我的这点法力能够与曹操的阵法抗衡？

你怎么就认为，我会眼睁睁看着你死？

诸葛亮毫不犹豫打马飞奔而上，伸手使法绊住了刘备的马。那马惊嘶一声，原地跳了几步，开始发狂地挣扎，把刘备从马上摔了下去。趁此时，诸葛亮跃马前进，丝毫不理会刘备的惊呼，直直闯入幻阵。

进入阵内的一刻，眼前只见血光一片，浑身剧痛难当，模糊的意识里面，只见到幻阵分崩离析。诸葛亮强撑着爬起来，把手里的剑掷向距离自己最近的一名术士，也不知道有没有射中，便失去了意识。

曹操没有杀得了刘备，而大军又被击溃，再无胜算，只好班师回朝。汉中自此归刘备所有。

一干人等欢欣鼓舞，集体建议表奏刘备进位汉中王。刘备心里烦躁，只说随你们定夺，去吧。就把众人轰了回去。

看着床榻上昏迷不醒的诸葛亮，他什么心情都没有。

诸葛亮替他冲阵以后，他及时赶到，用疗伤之法护住诸葛亮心脉。无奈此阵尤其厉害，即使如此，也不过能够维持其一口气在，要想救活他，只怕难上加难。

他握着诸葛亮没有血色的手，他觉得自己哭出来的话，也许心不会这么痛，但是泪水仿佛都凝固了。

就像一条离开水的鱼，很快就会干枯，失去眼泪，失去生命。

“你这个傻瓜，居然想替我去死。可是你不知道，你若不在了，我是活不下去的。”他喃喃道，“你怎么就不知道……”

是啊，他怎么竟会不知道，自己明明可以告诉他的。只是以为还有时间，以为等到诸葛亮实现了梦想，就什么都可以说，可以做了。

梦想太远，死亡却太过切近。

刘备不知道该想什么，他忽然觉得无比的倦，真想回去，再成为一条鱼，安静地享受那样的生命，甚至可以不去修仙，静静等待短暂的生命如昙花一现。

只是他已经失去了回去的路，可以归去的地方，如今正在他的眼前慢慢枯竭。

而若是真的给他再选择一次的机会呢？他凝重地想，怕是不行，自己不会那样惬意的——他也必然会走这条路的，再选择一次这样千年无果的守望。灵魂丰盈的人也许是被天定了如此的悲剧，而他们也要如此固执疯狂地走下去。

“孔明，告诉我……我该怎么办……”

他终于哭了出来。

门好像在响，有人敲门，很轻很轻地，然后逐渐加重。

“不见！”他大吼。

“主公，是我。”是法正的声音，刘备犹豫了一下，还是让他进来了。

“后天就是主公登王位之典了，你不去准备一下么？”法正笑得若无其事。

“孝直，别和我玩笑了。”刘备有气无力地说。若面前的人不是法正而是别人，他恐怕连说话的心情都没有。

“我可不是玩笑。”法正严肃起来，“没有他，你也要走下去。”

“没有他，我继续走下去也没有任何意义。”

刘备说着，又转过头去，看向气息微弱的诸葛亮。

“你打算，这样守到什么时候？如果他真的……真的没救，你又当如何？”

“我……我愿意这样一直帮他护着心脉让他活着，然后自己去完成一统。”

“即使如此，这也不是他的功劳。”

“为何不是！”刘备充血的眼睛盯着法正，“他为取汉中宁可失了性命，就凭这一点，他就是我的第一功臣！”

他的吼声仿佛撕裂般沙哑，看起来像头暴怒的狮子。法正却毫不畏惧地看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。

“有很多事情，不是你能决定的。”

刘备死死地盯着他看了很久，那眼神仿佛预示着，下一刻就要跳起来用剑斩了他。然而最后他什么都没做，只是轻轻说了一句：“孝直，让我一个人静一静。”

“他愿意用自己的命换主公的命，主公你也愿意做同样的事情么？”法正却并没有离去的意思。

“只要可以。”

看着刘备毫不犹豫的眼，法正笑了：“我也愿意。”

“孝直？”

“主公，我懂换命之法——此术太过逆天，只能使用一次，我一直都未用过，今天怕是能派上用场了。”

“你是说，用我的命换他活下去？”刘备已经露出惊喜之色。

“不，用我的。”

刘备瞪大了眼睛，“这……”

“只是，主公你是明白我的秉性的，我法孝直绝不做亏本的买卖，别人给我多少，我都要还回去；别人拿我多少，我也要取回来。所以我想和主公提两个要求，作为换命之交换。”

“我不能牺牲你来救他，什么条件能够换一个人的命！”

“主公啊，我知道你心里不忍。但是我现在可以告诉主公，我昨日已经算出，此次汉中一战当折损之人，正是我自己。”

“孝直……”刘备愕然，“你说的可是真的？”

“我没有骗主公，我已经对孔明说过此事。当时我们还颇为担忧，是不是这意味着曹军将会攻入城中。现在看来……原来是连上天都知道我法正对主公的心啊！”

刘备的手握紧了，手背上的青筋凸出，好像直直地，硌到心里去了。

“我这辈子欠的情，怕是永远都还不清了……”

“你不需要还，你没有欠我什么。”法正抱紧刘备的手臂，“我觉得对我来说这很值，我对主公所求之物……我觉得，值得我用性命去换。”

“你想要我给你什么？”

法正急切地说道：“我没有主公那么宽广的心，可以安静地爱，不要回应。我希望我付出了真心的人也能真心待我……可是我知道，主公不能。可我还是想要主公的回应，哪怕一次。如果不能给我真心，那至少用身体……给我一夜就好，我此生无憾了。”

好像被无数条蛇咬噬着，那颗心寸断般的刺痛无法言说。刘备抓紧法正的手，只觉得自己手心里津津的全是汗水。

“你真是傻……用自己的命，换明知没有感情的一夜云雨么？”

“不只是我一夜云雨而已。还有……换他活着，你也活着，为你换一次机会让你不会白白爱一辈子，换你如此多的付出都不会白费。”法正低语道，“也许别人会说这次我法正亏了，但是我觉得，这样让每个人都满意之举，实在很值得。”法正喃喃道，“我再不会有机会做这样划算的买卖了。所以求主公定要成全我。”

多么无望的爱，每个人都是，心甘情愿成为那颗心的囚徒。刘备抱紧了投入自己怀里的法正，他能感觉到，法正的心在狂跳个不停。

刘备不敢去看昏迷的诸葛亮，抱起法正，匆匆地进了内室。

他把法正放倒在床上，试图去吻他——他此时此刻才意识到，自己是第一次去吻一个男人。他碰到那张唇，用舌头去试探，他感受到法正炽热的温度和渴求。不知道诸葛亮的唇，吻起来会不会也是如此。

他努力让自己不去想诸葛亮。就算他只爱着那一个人，他也不想用这样的方式辜负法正，也玷污对诸葛亮的爱。他知道那种爱到极致感觉，他只是心疼这个抱着自己的人——那眼睛里的媚态恍惚，其下真实所见的是满满撕心裂肺的绝望。

即使不能够给他真心，至少在这种时候，要对他的爱心怀敬意。刘备如此想着，让自己什么都不去想，安心地吻法正。

刘备把自己的利器埋入法正的身体里，感受那人柔软的温度，法正呻吟的声音此时此刻听起来有些不真实。有那么一段时间里，他觉得自己什么都可以不想，只放纵自己沉浸在这最单纯的冲动当中。然而心底的凄凉，仿佛冰冷的泉，还是源源不断地涌，不能阻绝。

情事越是热烈，越觉得寒冷不可抵御。

他们抵死缠绵，直到两人都没有了力气，法正还是蹭过来，拼命地吻他，仿佛要从他身上榨取什么似的。

法正在流泪，刘备能感觉到，因为黑夜里他摸到潮湿的脸颊和脖颈。他小心地去吻，去抚慰，他听到法正在耳边轻轻说：“第二个请求，我想让主公在孔明醒来以后，就把你的过去都告诉他。我知道主公想让他知道……即使你真的对他无所求，也应该让他知道。”

“孝直……我……”

“求求你主公，想到你仍如此痛苦，我死也不会安心的。”法正在黑暗里哭泣，“你不爱我，也可以给我这些，为什么你他明明知道他心里有你，却不向他索取哪怕一句话的回应？”

“好吧，我答应你，孝直，我会告诉他的。你一定要安心。”

你一定会安心……

那一日刘备进位汉中王的大典之上，多日不曾露面的诸葛亮出现在群臣之首，而法正却不见踪影。刘备依旧赐法正以高位、器物，好像他还能回来领受一般。

还好，他已经得到他最想要的东西了……也许还有遗憾，但是足够了。

而孔明，我还能给你多少东西？刘备站起来，群臣朝贺，在那山呼海啸般的道贺声中，他只觉得天地静谧，万物无声。

除了那一个人的声音。是的，他听得到，就像很多很多年前，他在咆哮的浪涛之中，听得到河神的呼吸。


	5. 五、此生须如梦，终世不复醒

汉中王刘备做了一个很冗长的梦，梦里什么都没有，可是他知道那是个梦，什么都看不到，什么都听不到，却也不觉得痛苦，不觉得安宁。

然后他就醒来了，醒来的时候，他忽然明白了那个梦的意思。

这就是我的……未来么？他照了照铜镜，鬓角白发斑驳，老态已经无法掩藏。他开始有所察觉，自己的时间恐怕不多了。

还有几年呢？一旦有了预感，生命就不会再为他做什么停留。妖气是可以抑制衰老的，所以他看起来并不像是他应有的年纪。而现在看来，他前世的积累，如今恐怕已经所剩不多。他的阳寿会比他预想得更早结束。

他看向外面朦胧的晨曦，疲惫地伸了伸腰。

“来人，传我命令，准备回成都。”

“大王，天还早，您不再睡会么？”刚刚起身的侍臣没睡醒似的问。

刘备觉得大王这个称呼特别扭，有些不快：“叫你们去准备，天都亮了，还睡！”

“对了，大王，昨夜荆州来信。”侍臣说着把一封信交给刘备，“是关将军给您的。”

刘备打开封笺，果然是关羽的字体。字写得龙飞凤舞，一看写信人当时的心情便是格外的豪气。

关羽在信中说，自己刚刚取了樊城，擒于禁，斩杀庞德。取樊城竟似有天助——很多士卒亲眼所言，樊城上空隐隐有青龙鳞爪出没，连续大雨十数日，关羽派人掘开河道堤防，水淹樊城，方大获全胜。有此胜，关羽军中士气高昂，于是他决定加兵北进，欲取荆襄全境。

青龙……大雨十数日……虽然取了樊城当是喜事，但刘备隐隐觉得当中似有蹊跷。天助……天助……他凝视这两个字，一阵不祥的预感笼罩了全身。

他拿着信，想去找诸葛亮商议，可是诸葛亮虽然已经生命无忧，但是身体依然虚弱，刘备怕打扰他休息，决定等天亮一些便去寻他。不想就在思量之间，诸葛亮已经来找他了。

推开门诸葛亮便请求刘备让他回成都，说是荆州之事他已经知晓，忧心这不是什么好事。

“我早已闻去江东探查的细作报，吕蒙军中似有异动，但详情不明。如今关将军大军向北，以他的性格来说，只怕荆州空虚。我愿回成都，率军救援荆州，不然恐怕就来不及了。”

“我也正好计划率大军回成都，我们一起动身。”

“不行，我怕赶不及。不如我先带领轻骑回去，马上东进……”

刘备笑了笑，宽慰道：“孔明急什么，二弟虽然性格骄傲，好大喜功，但是他毕竟带兵多年，岂能不知道后方空虚乃大忌讳？你多虑了。”

诸葛亮听了，却忽地冷笑起来，“大王也应该经历颇丰，岂能不知道，逆天而为，必受其害？既然你都犯如此错误，关将军一介凡人，失虑也有可能。”

刘备愣了，他没想到诸葛亮会来这么一句。他并不奇怪诸葛亮察觉他不是凡人，但是这种态度，必然有蹊跷在。

“孔明……”

“大王难道还没有察觉么？那青龙，怕就是当日被你所困之龙神。那一半没降的雨，就降在了樊城……”

刘备的脸色沉下来。他也有此预感，没想到竟然和诸葛亮的预测暗合。如今诸葛亮已经恢复了前世记忆，对天道因果之事，应当更有所了解才是。他的分析，应当不至于出错。

“也就是说，你觉得二弟一定会抽调荆州之兵，而东吴定会偷袭？”

诸葛亮看起来更加气愤，“大王当年曾对我说过，有些事的后果，不是想要一人承担，便可以承担得了。我的前世也是如此，因为一时意气用事，做出了过分之举，才遭到天罚。如今大王身为一方之主，即使想一个人承担其咎，但是为何怎么不想想，大王的一举一动，牵涉的可是全军将士的性命！我实在为大王之举寒心。”

听了这番话，刘备不怒反笑，“孔明发这么大的火，恐怕不只是为了这件事吧？”他说着站起身来，“自你醒后，我们一直忙碌，连句话都说不上。我不知道孝直告诉了你什么，但是你似乎……”

“这不关孝直的事情。他舍身为我，我感激不尽。但是大王……”

“好了。”刘备的眼睛里闪着锐利的光，“如你所言，你先回成都吧。”

诸葛亮一时噎在那里，半晌才略有愤意地作了一揖，转身离去。

大事临头，刘备不想多生波折。不管诸葛亮怎么想，怎么怨自己，他都会为荆州之事尽力，这一点他可以确定。其余的误会，就等到一切都平定下来再解除吧。

然而他们还是晚了一步，刚刚回到成都不久，刘备便闻报，荆州遭吴军偷袭，关羽兵败，下落不明。

诸葛亮领兵刚刚出发，看起来是赶不及了。刘备心里空落落的，这些天便觉得心神不宁。

不久之后，救援失败的诸葛亮撤兵的时候，是带着关羽的死讯回来的，而且荆州已经尽数落入敌军之手。其实刘备早已预料到，但是听诸葛亮亲口对自己说出来的时候，他还是觉得一腔血往上涌，一阵头昏眼花。

“二弟……”

一起征战沙场多年的兄弟，只在这轻飘飘的一句话间，就已经没了——这甚至比亲眼见证死亡还要残酷。刘备坐在王位之上，泪水止不住地流下来。

“二弟……是我害了你……”

诸葛亮站在一旁，却只是面无表情。刘备并没有在意他的举动，只是等他好不容易从昏昏沉沉的苦痛中抬起头来的时候，发现诸葛亮已经离开了。

那之后他病了一场——他几乎从不生病的。他已经感觉到身体一日不如一日。而更令他痛心的是，每次诸葛亮来看他，都是跟着一大群臣子一起来的，也那样赔着一脸毫无真诚的的笑，说些身体康健之类的话。

他觉得心里憋气，于是看着群臣说，“我欲病好以后，发兵征讨东吴，夺回荆州，报二弟之仇。你们意下如何？”

大家议论纷纷，诸葛亮只是低头不语。

“你们都别嘀咕了，都来说说？”

大家瞬间没了动静，一个个都看着自己的两脚中间，仿佛能从地底下看出来块金子似的。

刘备冷笑了一声：“孔明，你说。”

“臣觉得，法孝直若在，他说什么主公必然会听，臣觉得不如设引魂之法，问问他的意见。”

“诸葛亮！”刘备狠狠一拍旁边的桌子，震得茶碗啪地一声掉在地上摔了个粉碎。群臣吓得一缩脖子。刘备从来没有当着他的面这么叫过他的名字，然而这一次，他真的是忍无可忍。

居然会弄到今天这个局面。刘备啊刘备，他在心里狠狠地嘲笑自己，你还真是笨到家了，活该你修炼一千年不成。

诸葛亮倒身下拜：“亮出言不逊，请大王责罚。”

“算了，你们都出去吧，你也出去。”刘备挥了挥袖子，又躺了下去。

真的倦了，从来都没有感觉到这么疲惫。他不知道怎么就想起前世，有一只与他相识的修仙的水鸟拿他开心，问他：“你整天睁着眼睛不能阖上，不觉得累么？”

废话，鱼有能闭眼的么。他心里想着，嘴上却说，“不累呀，习惯了。”

“哈哈，小笨鱼整天看着自己喜欢的人，当然不会觉得累！”水鸟说完，扑棱着翅膀飞走了，小鲤鱼被开了玩笑，却也不觉得生气。

不知道那家伙现在在什么地方逍遥呢。刘备闭上眼想。如果能见到她，他想告诉她，不是这样的，自己是会累的，就算习惯了也会的……只要自己不再只看着他而已，只要自己试图走近他，就终有一天会被这沉重的爱、无法跨越的差别、太多的顾虑而压垮。

他以为自己足够坚强，其实，还差得很远。

这一世当比千年修行还让他对世间万物体味深刻，倒是个极好的磨练，只可惜……

窗外夕照余晖旖旎，斜落在他的脸上，又是一天行将结束。

总会有那么一天，他的世界里，太阳将不会再升起。

之前发兵东吴之言虽然只是一时气话，却在他心里埋下了一个种子。

这段时间他身体好了很多，没事便翻找一些有关奇术、法阵的古书，想要寻得破东吴之法。

而诸葛亮，自上次不愉快以后，便一直在益州各郡县视察民情，修筑水利工事，常常不在成都。刘备想找他议事，也只能书信来往，四平八稳的公务信函，不带感情的腔调。每次拿着那些信件，他都会无由地恐惧——他现在已经不知道，到底是诸葛亮真的不把他当回事了，还是自己伤他伤到了低，一切都无法挽回。

他并不想挽回什么，并不想。他只是怕他伤心，无端的怕，没有办法拯救。

若不是后来听闻汉帝被害，曹丕篡汉自立，诸葛亮恐怕还不肯露面。

在孝愍皇帝的祭礼上，刘备看到一身素衣的诸葛亮。长久的离别之后，他对他说的第一句话是：“天下不可一日无君，请大王承袭帝位，以继汉祚。”

之后的百般推辞，就是虚礼了。大家都心知肚明，也都在等这些礼节结束。

而称帝大典的时间也定了下来，一切都准备就绪，百姓们闻之欢欣，官员们也都面带喜色。一国之喜，亦不过如此。

刘备的心里，仍然没有喜意。

结婚的时候没有，称王的时候没有，称帝的时候也没有。人间的繁华从来就与他无涉。

等待吉时的时候，他听到站在他身边的诸葛亮轻声说：“大王……唔，臣该改口叫陛下了。陛下，臣能不能斗胆问一句，孝愍皇帝的死讯，您是从何得知的？”

“民间风传。”刘备知悉诸葛亮之言所谓何事，只是冷笑，“你知道，我不想让他死，百姓和群臣也想让他死。”

“百姓之言，本来真假难辨；群臣也是揣度陛下的意思，那陛下自己呢？”

“孔明，你就料定了，我不会把你如何？”

诸葛亮淡淡地笑了：“臣这条命都是陛下讨回来的，陛下愿意把臣怎样，臣都没有怨言。但是有些话，臣不说不行。”

这些话如一根根针刺入刘备的心里，他眯起了眼：“既然你想说，为什么不都说出来？”

“有些话当说，有些话不当说。”

“你又如何知道哪些话当说，哪些不当？”

“陛下想听之言，当说。”

“你怎知我心中所想？”

“臣妄断，然而臣自觉，臣是知道的。”诸葛亮喟然。

刘备定定地看着诸葛亮，只觉得头脑一阵迷乱。是的，诸葛亮没说错，他是想要让诸葛亮以为他心中如此所想，诸葛亮的揣测正是他多年来示意之心。然而这并不是他的本心——连他自己都不知道自己的本心到底是什么了，苦苦挣扎了这么多年，他忽然在这一刻觉得，他的心和那已经被他的隐忍扼杀的爱情一起，灰飞烟灭了。

居然会是这样的结果，就算被无数人说过，这颗心与众不同，结果还是变了。人心终究会变的，当改变的一刻，前面的一切努力都将成为悔恨。

不过刘备倒是没有觉得后悔，他反而觉得欣慰了起来。看来，诸葛亮终究还是懂他的。也许他也和我一样，早已不再爱了吧。这样想着，他忽然觉得放松了下来。

吉时已到，他一步步登上台阶，走向那人间繁华和冷清交界的至高点。

而这一切于他，终究也是镜花水月。

看看就罢了吧。

众臣在下叩拜，他高举皇帝印绶，听那山呼万岁之声。

万岁，多讽刺的字眼。他忽然想要流泪，更想要大笑。

不过他终究没有什么表情，依旧是那么肃穆地，一步步走完了整个礼仪。

从此以后百官、武将们和他交往的态度便完全不同了。自他称王以后，他便察觉了微妙的疏远和敬意之下藏着的畏惧和更微妙的东西。而自称帝以后，这种微妙便成了心照不宣的距离。

刘备有些烦躁。他并不是很看重百官们对他的态度，然而自从做了皇帝，想要随便走动就不那么方便了。蜀中隐秘山林之中，常有隐修之人，非他自去不能访得。称帝后，整天都有人围着他转，想独自入山几乎是不可能的。

“真不知道到底是当皇帝还是当囚犯。”刘备怨愤道，下人皆诺诺，却还是寸步不离他左右。

“罢了，去找丞相来见我。”

“陛下，丞相不在城内。”身旁的宦官回道。

“他去干什么了？”

“陛下不记得了？陛下登基，修建陵寝之事，便交由丞相。昨日风水师于城郊寻得宝地，今天他亲自去检视，尚未归来。”

陵寝。这两个字在刘备心里轻轻戳了一下。死亡如盘旋的鹫鸟，随时可能落下来啄尽他最后的生命。皇帝之陵墓，关系后世子孙，荫蔽一国百姓……也罢也罢，反正此事，与我再无瓜葛。

“辛苦他了。”刘备抚着桌上的茶杯，“不过，修筑之事，就不要再交给他了。他的事情已经很多了，我这就另择人去管此事。”

“陛下还记得，此事是丞相自己要求承担的吗？陛下当时很痛快就答应了，现在要换人……”

“哎，老糊涂了，这事忘得一干二净。不过若是换人，应该也没什么关系。”

“丞相似乎对此事极为重视，还曾与老奴说过，陛下之陵寝，事关重大，他若不亲自监督，是万万不放心的。”

刘备冷笑了一声，“我活着的时候都百般回避，死后之事倒如此上心。真让人捉摸不透呀。”

“陛下！”宦官扑通跪倒，“陛下何出此言？”

“你紧张什么，我只是玩笑一句。”刘备摇头道，“我没什么事了，你先下去吧。”

屋内再次空无一人，刘备扶着额头，斜靠在桌边对着桌上摇曳的灯火发愣。陵寝，陵寝，都说死亡是长久的安眠。也许吧，或者，也许这一生才是一场梦，死亡才是永恒的清醒。他忽然想嘲笑自己——原来自己如今的一切挣扎，都是为了再梦到一个人一次。

而那个梦的理由，却可能已经不存在了。他现在只能试图把这个梦做完。

灯下，打了个瞌睡的诸葛亮猛然转醒，揉揉眼睛，看着桌上画满图形写满标注的白帛。

大概就是这样了。他点了点头，又检查了一遍是否有误，才认真叠好收起来，打算明天一早交给工匠们。

皇陵内部的结构和机关，经过了数名蜀中最有名的工匠设计，加上他亲自协助修改，应该不会有盗墓贼能够轻易破解。

他的心里有那么一瞬间的喜悦——这样就无人会打扰陛下的安眠了。

接下来，便是彻骨的恐惧。

安眠。他躺在榻上睁大了眼睛，汗水流下来，眼睛涩痛不止，可是他不敢闭上眼。

一闭上眼就会看到躺在棺木里的刘备，双目紧闭，棺椁慢慢合拢，那张他眷恋了一辈子的脸，慢慢地暗淡在逐渐合拢的罅隙里面——这就是他在为他所准备的事情。

第二天睡眠不足的诸葛亮失魂落魄地站在选好的皇陵所在处，听风水师滔滔不绝地讲此处风水多么不凡。他只觉得心里空落落的。

在他的记忆里，刘备好像是在某个时间里迅速衰老下去的。难道是因为他的道行要耗尽了么？他似乎已经接受了刘备是个妖怪的事实，他觉醒的法力也让他能够察觉那些人与众不同。尽管如此，之前因为此事而产生的隔阂感却在逐渐消失，甚至连刘备对他的欺瞒，他都觉得无所谓了。

爱也爱了，一爱就是这么多年，他们两人的默契和羁绊，又有谁能够隔断？他对自己有所欺瞒又如何？他不是凡人又如何？心动了那一瞬间，就是万劫不复的开始。可是他心甘情愿。

而如今，他正在预料他的死亡，为他准备最后的安息之所。他忽然忧心起来，多少年前的告白那晚之景尚历历在目，这些年来他再没有提过此事，然而他总有种感觉，刘备对自己有感情的，即使他不愿承认。

他的心口紧抽起来，他忽然急切地想回去成都，想去见刘备。不管刘备是不是真的爱自己，他都想告诉他，自己的心没有变。

在永远失去你之前。

“丞相，前不久三将军回来了。”忽然有人对诸葛亮禀报。

“哦？他不是镇守葭萌关么？”诸葛亮从悲伤中回过神来，摇着羽扇道。

“三将军听闻关将军被害，身着丧服回来，求陛下发兵东吴。”士兵答道，“听说……他还带回来一位高人，能够帮助刘备打败吴军。”

此时此刻，刘备正坐在皇宫内，看着面前自称寿有千年之人，似乎不以为意地翻着他刚刚递上来的一本古卷。

翻着翻着，他的脸色好转了起来，“李先生，你似乎真的懂得很多已经失传的阵法。”

“呵呵，臣李意不才，徒有几年道行，虽不及陛下，但也算是……”他和刘备抛来的目光对了一下，便低头错开眼神，“不管怎样，这书中最后一个阵法，定能助陛下一臂之力。”

刘备听了，径自翻到最后，眼睛就是一亮。他用手指节敲着古卷，沉吟了一会，又抬起头看向李意。

“多谢先生指点，朕感激不尽。只是，您也算世外神仙，却为何要不惜道路遥远，随三弟前来见我呢？”

“陛下还记得，您曾自龙神手中救下涪水百姓？那里是臣故乡，因而臣心有感激之情，特来相助。这阵法古奥，臣定要自来，为陛下解惑。”

一旁的张飞一直忍着没说话，看着刘备召李意上前，李意低声在刘备面前说了些话，对着古卷指指点点了一番。刘备大悟一般点了点头，脸上也有了笑容。

“这么说，大哥……不，陛下有应敌之策了？”

“陛下”二字从张飞口中说出的时候，刘备仿佛被戳了一下，愣了愣神，向下看了一眼。

“三弟莫急，我自会出兵……”说话间，他的眼神里却又流露出一丝不易察觉的犹豫。

李意在一旁看着，微微地笑了，取过笔和纸，在上面画了很多车马，又画一大人，接下来尽皆撕毁。在刘备诧异的目光中，他躬身向后，口称告退。

刘备颇为惊讶：“先生既然教朕此法，却又为何……”

刘备的话尚未问完，李意却已经消失在大殿的尽头了——连刘备都没看到他是怎么走出去的。

诸葛亮回到城内的时候，只见张飞一身白甲，满脸杀气地走出去。他一把扯住张飞。

“将军何处去？”

“回营准备白盔白甲，同陛下东征！”

诸葛亮只觉得心里一阵莫名的焦虑，刚想劝张飞莫要冲动，张飞已经急吼吼地走了很远。诸葛亮看着他的背影，心里愈发的不舒服，却又说不清道不明，想了想，也只好摇着头回府了。

第二日醒来的时候，诸葛亮只觉得身体有些不舒服，便在家里耽搁了几天。其实他并未做好十足的准备去见刘备。

那么多的话想和他说，可是真的见了面，他能够在那森严的皇宫阶前抬起头来么？

曾经一起并肩而行，慢慢地，两人之间的距离远了，却以为还可以追上。直到伸出手来的时候才发现，那人连个背影都没有留给自己……

就这样在床上养了两日，第三日他特意起了个大早，去见刘备。坐在车驾之上，他心里只觉得忐忑，却又似乎不是因为不知道和刘备说什么。

正此时，忽然车边一骑飞驰而过，马上之人一身孝服。车夫看了一眼，回头低声说：“丞相，那人好像是……张苞将军。”

仿佛忽然有什么东西冻结了诸葛亮身子一震，却觉得头内一阵晕眩。他想喊出声，可是喉咙却封堵了。他迷迷糊糊地，眼前升起一团云雾。

雾中似有一人，逐渐走近，看起来颇有仙风道骨。那人走到诸葛亮切近，深深一拜：“丞相，在下李意，冒昧叨扰，望丞相恕罪。”

“观先生气度不凡，当是神仙之体！”诸葛亮并不惊慌，微笑道。

“在下空有几年道行，丞相才是真仙，见笑了。”李意拱手道，“在下来只想对丞相说，陛下此次东征，只怕凶多吉少。在下给了陛下应对之法，然而……只怕不能扭转天命。在下实在不想看到陛下有失，所以来告知丞相，希望丞相能够阻止陛下东进。”

“陛下东征之心……竟然如此坚定？”

“想必丞相也看到了，张将军已死……”

听到这句话的时候，诸葛亮还是倒吸了一口冷气。他不愿自己的揣测是真的，尽管事实已经避无可避。

“陛下恐怕……是要铁了心去的……”

“若真如此，我也无能为力。”

“不，丞相。”李意摇头道，“有些时候，理不能胜而情能胜。丞相若想陛下无忧，还是……”

李意终究没有把话说完，却只是意味深长地看了诸葛亮一眼，往后而退。

“丞相，有些事情，在下不便多言。告退。”

诸葛亮呆呆地发愣，直到眼前烟雾散了，车夫在耳边轻声唤他：“丞相，到了。”

面前就是森严的皇宫，诸葛亮的步子顿了顿，刚才李意的话犹在耳畔。理不能胜而情能胜……

他定了定神，迈步进了皇宫。

好不容易见了心里惦念已久的人，却只能看着他老泪纵横，什么劝慰的话都讲不出。

“丞相来了……赐座。”刘备擦擦泪，招呼道。

诸葛亮谢了，坐下，也不知道该说什么。他只觉得，刘备的哀伤仿佛已经嵌入骨子里，反而不再那么可怖，可是诸葛亮知道，恐怕再没人能够劝得动他了。

犹豫再三，诸葛亮决定一点点来说，于是欠了欠身：“三将军之事，臣已知晓，请陛下节哀。”

“哀可节，但这东征，朕是去定了。”刘备的声音冰冷，不带一丝情感，“朕知道丞相想来劝朕回心转意，还是请不要劳神了。”

诸葛亮轻叹道：“臣的心思果然瞒不过陛下，然而有一言，臣必须如实相告。杀害三将军乃范疆、张达所为，和江东并无……”

“好了。”刘备不耐烦地摆摆手。

诸葛亮无奈，只好退而求其次：“陛下报仇之心情，可以理解，臣愿意代陛下去东征，定然一举击溃东吴，夺回荆州。”

“你若不胜，又当如何？”

“臣自愿立军令状。”

刘备摇摇头，站起身来，一路踱到窗边。

“朕心里已经有所打算，就不必丞相劳顿了。”

诸葛亮咬了咬牙：“臣斗胆一问，听闻陛下曾说过，‘吾得孔明，如鱼得水’，可有此事？”

刘备的手握了握，轻轻笑道，“哎，朕本想对丞相亲口说的。没想到谁嘴欠都说了，朕还想看看丞相听到这句话的反应呢。”

“陛下信任，臣感激不尽，此生难报。然而此时此刻……臣担心，陛下是不是成了龙，就不需要水了？”

刘备仰天大笑，诸葛亮看不到他的脸，却只觉得心里一阵阵空落。

“朕是个没出息的人，贪恋水中舒服，宁可不成龙，也不愿离开呀。”

诸葛亮并未懂其中之意，再想开口问，刘备却只挥了挥手，“别多说了，三弟去世，我心里甚是难过，让我一个人静一静。他的司隶校尉之职，便交由你来代管了。”

“兵者国家大事，陛下就这么信的过臣？”诸葛亮只觉得什么东西堵在嗓子眼，上不去下不来，最后却只是冷言问了这么一句。

“别来这套，我知道是你信不过我，却非要反着问，有意思么？”刘备话锋毫不避让，诸葛亮慌忙跪倒，却一句话都说不出。

“行了，丞相下去吧。”

“陛下！”

“别再说了，来人，送丞相回府！”

一直到诸葛亮出了门，刘备都没有回头看一看，听着大门关了，他仿佛浑身的骨头节都散了一般，颓然瘫在坐榻上。

也不知道发了多久的呆，连这颗心都不是自己的了一样，呆呆地坐着。忽然，刘备被一声轻响惊得回过神来。原来是宫中的老宦官前来送茶水。

“陛下好像有心事？”

“没什么。”

“陛下，老奴斗胆，敢问刚才……陛下可是把司隶校尉之职交由丞相？”

宫中常伺候刘备的几个宦官都和他相熟，虽然说宦官不得干政，但是有几位精明干练者，刘备偶尔还是会和他们说说国家大事，让他们帮着出主意，有时候颇有成效，那些人也似乎也没什么出格的举动。

刘备此时心乱如麻，更不会多想，点了点头。

老宦官扑通跪倒，连连叩头，“陛下，恕奴才多言，只是陛下此举，怕有不妥。”

“为何？”

“因为奴才听到一些传言……有关丞相……”宦官战战兢兢地说道，“有些大臣私下议论，说丞相虽然是陛下股肱之臣，然而未有兵权，乃是陛下掣其肘，实则猜忌。如今陛下授予其兵权，他身处重政之要，又有益州治民之权，只怕……”

还没等他说完，一个茶杯“啪”地一声在他身边摔了个粉碎。老宦官吓得连忙噤声，磕头如捣蒜一般。

刘备铁青着脸气得发抖，指着老宦官大吼：“看来朕是太纵容你们这群奴才了，桓、灵之时，宦竖干政，怕是就由此而起！看来不给你们点颜色看看是不行的！”

“陛下！奴才绝无非分之想，全是一片忠心，天地可鉴！”宦官的额头已经青紫一片，却还不敢抬头，“奴才并没有别的意思，之是听了其他大臣如此议论，斗胆复述给陛下，请陛下明鉴。况且陛下自己也曾说过……”

“你别管朕说了什么。丞相的事，只有朕可以说，但你们别人谁都不能妄议！”

“是……奴才知罪，请陛下饶命！”

“算了，你也算是给朕提了个醒，所以这次就放过你。以后再听到谁给我胡说八道，就来告诉朕，朕非让他脑袋搬家不可。”刘备闭上眼定了定神，“你下去吧，以后注意点，这种话少说，不然的话，下次这茶杯就该照着你这狗头上招呼了。”

“谢陛下！”把头磕出血了的老宦官屁滚尿流地爬出了房间，留下刘备一个人兀自冷笑。

入夜，诸葛亮躺在榻上，只是瞪着眼睛看着漆黑的天棚，毫无睡意。

明日刘备就要出兵东征了，这几日国事繁忙，他都没有机会单独见一见刘备，想说的话，终究也在那威严之下未能出口。

宁不成龙，也不离水……么？诸葛亮冷冷地笑，只怕你早已不顾我这干涸之心，却要一意孤行了吧？

“理不能胜情能胜”，李意的话又在心中一转。他几乎是确认刘备对自己有意，然而那又如何呢？他至今不知道刘备为何在逃避这段感情，至今不知道，刘备究竟藏了多少秘密。

若只是爱而已，便当于对方无关。十几年前他曾开口问过，直到现在，那份爱居然已经沉淀成了相互要挟的砝码，沉甸甸地坠在心里。

更可怕的是，如果自己从一开始就想错了呢？

如果这份信任，根本就是错置呢？

诸葛亮这样想着，冷汗涔涔。

就算打心眼里不想相信，不想相信自己爱错了十几年，可是刘备毕竟是妖，这一点毋庸置疑。如果说……如果说……

他抱紧了脑袋不敢想下去。这份绝望而无果的爱，居然在此时此刻，化作无穷无尽的猜疑和恐惧。

第二日天还不亮，诸葛亮就匆匆赶到了军营当中。此时刘备刚刚起身。他也不管宦官的阻拦，径自冲了进去。

刘备正在帐内更衣，还没来得及穿上战甲，就见诸葛亮气喘吁吁的跑了进来，跪在自己面前。

“现在来送行，太早了吧？”

“臣有一言不得不进，望陛下……”

刘备挥挥手，帐内的人就纷纷出去了，诸葛亮苦笑了一下，虽然两人种种隔阂，但是这样的默契，却从未变过。

“丞相起身说话。”

“臣望陛下指点迷津，为何置三军将士性命不顾，置国家大业不顾，一意孤行，出兵东征。”

“我猜便是此事。”刘备叹道，“时间不多，我不想和你多纠缠。此次出兵我不只是为了复仇，更是为了夺回荆州，进而一统天下。”

“陛下就这么自信？哪怕李意已然预言陛下必败。”

“窥探天命者，总有失手之时。我宁可孤注一掷。”

“一统天下，对陛下就这么重要？”诸葛亮的语气，已然咄咄逼人，索性抛了那些礼法身份之物，直言道，“你的身份我虽然早有所怀疑，但是你的心，我从未有过妄测。然而此时此刻，你如此一意孤行，又戾气甚重，只怕我不多想都不行了。”

刘备听了并不生气，反而淡然一笑，“你怕我想要为害人间？”

诸葛亮的指缝间已经有光芒闪动，此时一除妖之阵在脑中成型，他只消片刻，就能够让刘备无还手之力。

孰料刘备完全没有回击的意思，反而摊开了手，冲他微微地笑。

“想不到，你对我最基本的信任都没了。既然这样的话，我不如死在你手上，也算……明了我的心。”

“这么多年你对我没有一句实话，我凭什么信任你？”诸葛亮的指尖蓄起法力，却始终下不去手，只是微微地颤，指着若无其事的刘备。

“是啊，你凭什么信我呢？”刘备叹道，“连我都想知道。”

两人沉默了片刻，诸葛亮忽然大笑了起来。

“凭我……凭我爱你爱了十几年，就想在有生之年，听你一句实话……”诸葛亮说着，手终于无力的垂下去了，光芒尽消。

“你若是，信错了呢？”

“那就请你杀了我吧，也算是明了我的心。”诸葛亮闭眼道，“就算我错爱了一辈子，但至少问心无愧，便好了。”

“你没有。”刘备缓步上前，轻轻地伸开手臂，“既然你还在乎我，就算是现在已经太晚……”

他把诸葛亮紧紧地抱在怀里。

“我也愿意让你知道一切。”刘备轻声说，“你现在，能够感受到我么……”

随着话音落下，刘备只觉得诸葛亮的身体在怀里狠狠地一震，紧接着就如同脱了力一般，慢慢地沉下去。

他也随着蹲下身来，他听见诸葛亮在自己的怀里轻声啜泣。那一刻他忽然觉得，仿佛浑身的血液里面，都在流着什么东西，暖融融的。

他知道了，那是他以为已经改变了的爱——原来它从未曾离去，只是到了极致，却反而难以感受到了。如今拥着怀里的人的时候，他才知道，自己的心早在多年的磨练里逐渐和他的心融为一体——正如鱼是看不见水的，只有离开水的时候，才会感到如生命流逝般的苦痛。

“谢谢你还记得我。”

“怎么忘得了……你在我身边，一千年了……”诸葛亮的肩膀微微颤抖，故作恨声道，“你……真是个傻瓜。”

“嗯，大家都这么说。”刘备笑道，轻抚诸葛亮的发。

“你给我这么多，我怎么承受得起……”

“所以从一开始我就想一个人承担，我从来没想到要打扰你的生活。只可惜，我还是没……”

“不！如果我知道我生命里有这么一个人为我付出了这么多，然后就默默地走开，我会恨自己一辈子。”

“所以我不想你知道。”

诸葛亮挣脱开刘备的怀抱，看着他的眼睛，“你一定要回来，无论成败。”

“我尽力。”刘备说着，抬手轻轻为他擦去眼角的泪。

“不……你必须回来。就算我将来要落入轮回也没有关系。每一世我都要寻你，直到算清这笔账为止。”

“那怕是算不清了。”刘备拍着他的肩膀，“好啦，别说这些了，大战在即，何必说这些不吉利的。”

说着刘备把诸葛亮扶到凳子上，自己去穿战甲。

“时候不早了，请丞相也去作准备。”

大军出发之时，诸葛亮率众臣于成都郊外相送。他们笑得如此信心十足，仿佛能够看到未来的胜利之光。

诸葛亮镇守成都，心里却一直在担忧刘备的情况，派人密切关注战局，回报于自己。

听闻东征之初，旗开得胜，一路所向披靡。虽然折损了老将黄忠，但并无大碍。刘备也给他写信过去，叙述进军得胜之喜。

诸葛亮心里大为高兴，可是一点点隐忧却不免浮上心头。他知道，刘备东征之初，东吴震慑，一心求和，所以准备不全，初战失利很有可能。然而看到刘备来势汹汹，东吴兵多将广，只怕会全力以赴。到那时，再想顺利进军，便很难了。

果然，过不了几时，诸葛亮便闻报，刘备大军与吴军相持于夷陵地界。最莫名的是，刘备下大营于山林草木茂盛之处，连营七百余里，

诸葛亮皱着眉头打开地图籍册，“陛下用兵多年，怎么竟然不考虑到如此扎营，若敌人火攻，又当如何？”

马良叹道：“我也曾劝阻过陛下，可是他看起来似乎毫不在意，说自己自有打算，自扎营以来，他每日出入军营当中亲自指挥，似乎对营地之布局格外在意。另外，我见他于营中施法，莫非他有什么防备火攻之策？”

“于营中施法？这倒有可能……然而这样扎营，即使不惧火攻，也没有什么出奇之胜算，这可……”诸葛亮看着连营的地图，说着说着话，忽地就呆住了。

马良见他冷汗直冒，也吃了大惊，忙上前去问，诸葛亮摇摇头，“快拿笔来。”

接过马良的笔，诸葛亮在地图上沿着营地排布之形勾勒线条，画到最后，一条龙跃然纸上。马良皱着眉看着那条龙，也皱起眉头。

“这龙……隐约觉得让人不舒服。”

“邪气，是么？”

“是有点。学生不才，敢问……”

诸葛亮啪地把笔摔到地上，仰天长叹：“想不到陛下居然行此伤天害理之法！”

马良大惊，只见诸葛亮颓然摇头：“此阵极邪，名为毒龙吞天之阵……据说千年之前曾现世过一次，死伤无数，天地变色。之后各神仙妖怪都以之为大忌，无人敢用，遂失传至今。想不到陛下居然能够找到此法……”

马良听了，脸上也显出忧虑之色：“若要祭此阵，岂不是要牺牲众多？”

诸葛亮点点头：“看陛下布阵的大小，每一营中，当有半数左右军士为牺牲。据我估计，若此阵发动，不仅吴军全军覆没，远至三江口、乌林地界，都要受到波及。那一整片地方将成为一片鬼域，被极邪之气侵蚀，百年之内，难有生灵……而且，只怕波及会更广。”

这回马良也是冷汗阵阵：“陛下此举……实在是……丞相，要不要您写一封书信，劝阻他此行，或者是……或者是……”

诸葛亮什么都没说，踱步到窗边，望着窗外星空凝神良久，长长地叹了一口气。

“你回去，跟陛下说，他的用意我已经知道。我会早作准备。”

“丞相，难道您也认可陛下此举？这……”

“不必多说了，赶紧出发吧。”

马良只得领命出发。诸葛亮连夜收拾了东西，把成都事务交付一番，说自己有事离开成都一趟，会尽快返回。

没有人知道他去了哪里，只知道诸葛亮只带了几名侍从，连夜出发，乘一只小船顺江东下去了。

刘备在夷陵地界，忙碌月余，连营基本成型。再过不了多久，整个阵法就要成了。

到时候只要他祭起这阵，便能让东吴军队瞬间灰飞烟灭。虽然有近半数士兵牺牲，然而面对全部主力丧失殆尽，又军心大乱的东吴，想要破敌，并非难事。

吞灭东吴，收其兵卒，转而北上攻伐曹魏，若再用一次此阵法，吞其国亦如反掌。到时候……

天下一统。

刘备觉得自己应当为此高兴，可是他却一点都笑不出来。

他在心的深处，竟然惧怕此阵发动的一刻。

他连连摇头，搞不清楚自己在想什么。若说报应之类，他是不怕的；杀生造孽祸及身后事，他更早就不在乎了。然而还是有什么生生卡在心魂当中，如骨鲠在喉，难以言喻。他以为自己可以为这份爱而发疯，什么都不顾，什么都不在乎。只要能够给诸葛亮一个未来就行了，他是这么想的。

可是数以万计的性命攥在他手里的时候，一切都变了。

他想起那些有关修心者的说法，听说那些人注重魂灵的修为和圆满，能够为了心之所向，牺牲一切，此等境界，可遇而不可求，越是刻意，越是要走偏；他虽未有意修为，却是天生的修心之人云云。他也曾如此相信，并觉得自己在抱着诸葛亮的一刻，就已经到了至高之点。然而现在，他就忽地迷惘起来了。

难道还有什么事，能让我更在乎一些？

就这样他一日日犹豫着，却始终不能够下定决心。其间不断派人去吴军营盘附近挑战，无奈吴军总将陆逊只是坚守不出，不知道在打什么主意。

就这样对峙许久，战场的局势仿佛凝固了一般，而毒龙之阵偶尔透出的阵阵妖邪之气，更是让这酷热的山林，显得格外诡谲。

直到有一日，陆逊似乎真的有了动作，与此同时，汉营探马也把这个消息告知了刘备。

刘备点点头，他并不担忧什么。要想祭起阵法，只需要片刻而已，即使阵型部分被毁，只要核心未损，依旧能够发挥其效。只是他还没放下最后的犹豫。

他立在如血一般的残阳中，静静地思考。

等到此阵一发动，此地将会陷入血色当中。就好像……好像夕阳残照，百年不去。

但绝不是这么美。

他凝视着眼前之景——郁郁葱葱的树，起起伏伏的山。鸟鸣啁啾，他忽地觉得惬意，风也正好柔和得恰到好处。他拎了座椅出来，靠在营门口小憩。不远处就是一条小河，虽然看不到，但是能听到水声潺潺。不知道水里头是不是也有好多条小鱼，是不是也有一条，比自己还笨……

他想着想着，简直都快要睡着了。忽然一阵吵闹，他睁开眼，看到远处几个士兵揪着两名百姓，吵吵闹闹地走了过来。

“军爷！我们是良民啊！”

“别废话！什么良民，看你们鬼鬼祟祟就是探子！”

“各位军爷，我们只是路过……啊！”

一声闷响，好像是挨了打。

“什么事儿啊！”刘备问了一句，有士兵扯着两个百姓过来禀告，说抓住两人疑似吴军探马，所以打算抓回去审问。

“让朕亲自看看他们。”

“这等小事，怎么能惊扰陛下……”

“没关系，只是碰到了而已。”刘备摆摆手，上前几步，看了看那两人。

两名百姓见到是季汉的皇帝，吓得话都说不出来，跪在地上只剩下磕头一个动作。刘备看了一会，挥了挥袖子。

“放了他们吧，不是奸细。”

“陛下……这……”

“哎呀，朕还会看错么？说话动作能够装假，那神态、脸色，眼神，是万万装不出的。放了吧，他们都不容易。”

两个百姓道谢的话也不会说了，磕了半天头，才被两个士兵拖了出去。

刘备笑了笑，回头看了看营内飘起的袅袅炊烟，被落日的颜色染了，好像落霞都渗入了人烟之中。

他无端地想起那日成都的夕阳，从城楼上望下去，百姓们劳作一日结束，纷纷归家之景。而当时诸葛亮就在自己身边，与他并肩，看这城内生民安居，城外翠屏锦带。

——“不知道长安的夕阳是不是也是这样。”

他还记得要和诸葛亮一起去看长安的夕阳，那一定比成都的更美，比任何地方的都美。

他虽然没见过，也这么相信着。只要他念起咒诀，就会离长安夕景，近了一大步。

只是……

“报！陛下，吴军似有异动！”

“报！东营遭袭，吴军放火烧营！”

刘备却似乎毫不惊慌，听着士兵一个个来报，他掐指算了算。

“哼，吴军当中也有高人呐，居然算得出此时此刻乃这一个月当中火旺极致之时……”他冷冷一笑，“难怪他们与我对峙了这么久，原来是在等这个时候。”

回头看了看自己的主营，他嘴角轻轻勾起。

连一刻都不消，此阵便可发动。远处已经听得到人喊马嘶。刘备知道，如果敌军中真有高人，恐怕马上就会来烧毁此阵之核心。

但是他们动作再快，也不比自己。

我到底……还在犹豫什么呢。刘备一边问自己，一边伸开手来准备掐诀念咒。

拈起的手指中间全是汗水，刘备心乱如麻，竟无法集中神智，只觉得自己浑身都在抖。夕阳就要落山了，余晖却更盛，仿佛一个人即将流尽的最后的鲜血一般凄艳之色，扎进他的眼睛里去。

他觉得眼角有泪水落下来。

不，长安的夕景……定然不是血色染成的，定然不是，屠戮之哀艳的殷红。

他含着泪闭上眼睛，默默地笑了。

孔明，我不能给你那样一个噩梦。

我差一点，就走上了错路。有那么多自认为理所当然的事，那么多从未考虑过的可能性，不去碰触，就永远都不知道。

现在我知道这些了，孔明。

当年那仙使让你磨练你的心……我这才明白那是什么含义。其实我也是在磨练我自己的心啊。

刘备咬紧牙关，仿佛做出什么决定一般地转回身去，对着主营挥了挥手，一道光穿过营帐，瞬间火光冲天。

“传令，撤兵。”

他的声音没有波澜，正如他亲手烧掉阵核之时一般的淡然若定。

是夜，大火绵延了七百余里，尽皆是三昧真火，极炽极热，任何人间的结界都无法阻拦。可刘备愣是硬撑着结界，燃烧自己的法力，甚至生命，只求能够少折损一些人马。

恐怕任何有道行的人知道我这么做，都会觉得我是天下最大的傻瓜吧。他自嘲地想。

撤到白帝城之时，他虚弱到仿佛只剩下最后一息，甚至无法稳坐于马上，被人搀扶着进了行宫之中。

躺在榻上，听人窃窃私语，说敌军还在穷追不舍，只怕不日就会兵临城下。

刘备唤来侍从，命他传诏，说如果敌人来攻就放弃白帝，全军回撤，留自己一个人在此便可。

“陛下怎能如此！”侍从哭拜道，“即使臣等与吴军同归于尽，也不能弃陛下于不顾！”

“糊涂，朕活不了多久了，若能以朕一命换你们全军无恙，朕……”

“陛下……”

“陛下！”忽然一个传令兵冲进来，报曰吴军已经撤兵。

屋内之人尽皆又惊又喜，刘备更是疑惑不解，忙问何故。

“鱼腹浦似有异常之光芒，前些日吴军进入鱼腹浦以后便消失不见，不久前才从里面出来，接着就东下而去了！”

刘备长出一口气，挥了挥手：“有惊无险，朕心甚慰。你们下去吧，让朕一个人歇歇。”说话间只觉得浑身痛楚难当，很快昏沉沉地睡了过去。

三昧真火乃天神之火，最能降妖，他当时的结界更是将火气引入体内，无法尽除；每一日每一夜，他的身体都被那残余之热灼烧着。

他就在这样的痛楚之中，撑了多半年的光景。他不敢回去成都，不敢让诸葛亮看到自己这样子，更不敢见他的面。此时的他心如死灰，在这煎熬当中等待。他也不知道自己在等什么——也许是，死亡吧。

直到有一天，他醒来的时候，发现自己看东西都模糊起来，他才意识到，不能再这样下去了。他害怕起来，害怕那连死亡都不能够消弭的遗憾。

他必须见诸葛亮一面。最后一面。

诸葛亮到达永安宫的时候，刘备已经看不见任何东西了。若不是那双温暖的手抚上自己的手，他尚且不知心爱的人就在身边。

“孔明……你来了。”

他已经流不出泪来，他的身体已经被灼烧干涸。不过他知道诸葛亮是在哭，因为手背上，有什么东西一滴滴落下来。

只可惜，还是没能够看看他的脸……

“对不起，我辜负了你。我太软弱……”

“你没有。”诸葛亮看着面前已经形销骨立的人，努力地挤出一个笑容——他知道他看不到，不过那有什么关系，他一定会知道的。

他的心能看到他。

于是刘备也笑了。

“你不怪我么？因为我一个人的缘故，全军惨败，元气大伤……我真不该如此自负，关键时候又优柔寡断……”

“你若是真的靠那种方式取胜，才是辜负了我。”诸葛亮捏着他的手，轻轻地说，“我早就知道，你不可能下得去手。我听说你打算用这极邪之阵之时，便料定了有今日。所以我才连夜赶到鱼腹浦，布下迷阵，为的就是阻挡追兵。”

“难怪吴军会突然撤去，原来是这样……你果然，比我自己更知我心。只可惜，我还是什么都没能给你……”

“千万别这么说。你应该知道的，你给我的最重要的东西，从来都不只是功名地位和知遇之恩而已。” 诸葛亮笑着说道，轻轻拭去眼角的泪水。

“不管怎样，我要给你一些补偿。”刘备挣扎着，从怀中取出一物，是一颗莹绿的灵珠。

“拿着……孔明，它能帮你增进法力，或者延长阳寿。”

诸葛亮愕然，他想起很早很早以前的某一天，刘备院中那莹绿的阵法。原来……那竟然是他在分离他体内的法力。

这世界上还有多少美好的事，就是这样生生错过的？

“我为了见你，一直强撑着……其实我的生命早就该结束了，我也不知道自己居然能够撑这么久。”刘备死死地抓住诸葛亮的手，“现在该说的话我都说了，那么……”

“还不是再见的时候。”诸葛亮把那灵珠放在他的额头，把它重新化入刘备身体里。

刘备眼睛上的蒙翳消失了，诸葛亮的脸，慢慢浮现在他眼前。还是那么俊朗，那么让他着迷。

“你又何必……”刘备叹息道，“这样也不过只能保我一个月的阳寿而已。这灵珠你应该自己留着……”

“一个月足够了。”诸葛亮温柔地说，“让我再陪你一个月吧。你等了一千年，我知道你肯定想要这一个月的相守。”

刘备笑着用枯干的手抚上诸葛亮的脸颊，“其实我想要的，已经得到了。谢谢你给我这么多。”

“给我时间，我还会给你更多。”诸葛亮替刘备擦去眼角终于可以畅然流下的泪水，“这一世结束以后，你还要继续修仙么？”

刘备凄然一笑，“怎么，这一世下来我道行尽废，你难道还能够等我重新修炼不成？”

“等多久我都等。”诸葛亮坚定地答道。

刘备撇了撇嘴，“你就保证你一定回得去……就凭我留的这烂摊子？”

诸葛亮摇着头笑道：“你这笨鱼啊，难道你还没明白么？上天考验于我的，其实并不是一统天下。还记得仙使一开始和我说的话吗？”

那一刻刘备也明白了。其实他本就一直都明白的，不过终究是要诸葛亮点破。

差一点就真的误了他呢，我果然是个傻瓜。刘备微笑着想，心里终于感到了彻底的安宁。

此时此刻，他感觉到，诸葛亮的唇覆下来，温软而潮湿，叠在他的唇上。

那种感觉让他想起当年围绕自己的河水，久违的美好的感觉。

盼了一生的一个吻，仿佛给了他一条归乡的路。

在那里，他们相守，凝视，等待，期望。并且永不分离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是个伪结局，不想看BE的各位可以在如此充满希望的地方停下来了


	6. 六、缘尽心澜起，无鱼水至清

季汉的先帝刘备病逝于永安宫之后的第十一个年头，其国之栋梁丞相诸葛亮也因为操劳过度，在五丈原撒手人寰。

蜀中之民皆念其治蜀之功，成都全城为之哀恸，漫天的纸钱如雪片纷扬，足令天地为之动容。

那一日，成都之上，两名仙人立于云端，默默凝视着下面那座哀伤的城池。其中一个就是刚刚回到天上，重回神仙之体的诸葛亮。

“当初我传旨罚你下界的时候，可没想到你一介小小河神，居然做到如此地步。”他身边的仙使翻着手里记录其行为的竹简，惊叹道。

“承蒙夸奖，我也是……尽力而为。”诸葛亮擦擦眼角的残泪，笑道。

“恕在下妄揣天帝之意，不过你的功绩，应该足够你脱离地仙之道，升到天庭了。”

“可是当初我与天庭约定，要凭我之力……”

“一统天下？”仙使大笑，“你该不会真的如此不开窍吧！你可知，这世间纷扰动荡，并不是因为缺少有一统之心之人，恰好是太多人想要凭借自己之力一统——其实一统是表，建功立业才是里。即使真心怀有兼济天下之心，又难免在纷争中失却本心，”仙使说着叹道，“而一统之路，难免血迹斑驳，又有谁曾怜惜百姓苦痛，真正望生民安居乐业？又有几个能像你这样，令全城全州为之伤怀？”

诸葛亮似乎哽咽了一声，不过脸上的笑容还在。

“那么，仙使大人，当初的打赌，岂不是诓我的了？”

“也不能这么说。当初罚你下界，你却说出那等言语，分明就是不知道自己的错在何处。所以暂且有此虚赌，才是加倍考验你的磨练之结果。若你真的为了一统天下而不择手段，才是真正违背了罚你下界之意。还记得我和你说过的话么？”

“记得，您让我受乱世之苦，磨练心魂，重新认识这凡世的种种。”诸葛亮暗自庆幸，自己当年果然猜的不差分毫，“所以说，那打赌的真实意图却是，看我能否在此念之中，寻得天帝所让我磨练之心？”

“这才对嘛！”仙使拍拍他的脊背，“你果然是没有白白下界一次。如果是这样，下次我也跟天帝说，让我去走一遭好了。好了，你如果还留恋这城中百姓，就再留一会吧，明日一早，我再带你去面见天帝。”

“谢仙使大人。”

泪水止不住地淌下来，化作天上的雨。一时间成都城内，细雨纷纷。百姓都道是上天也为丞相之殇而悲，于是愈发悲不自禁。

其实他们却不知，那是他们的丞相，在怀念一个人而落下的泪水。

“先帝，这一世，多谢你让我明白了这么多事情……可是你此时此刻，到底在哪里呢？”

他回去寻找他曾管理的那条河，因为他不在，原来的滔滔大河如今小得如同溪流一般。他试着找了找，却发现自己现在不是这条河的神，无法洞悉里面的情况。

正失魂落魄地到处转悠着，旁边的山神土地神看到他回来，纷纷跟他道喜。

他笑着道谢，却明显心不在焉。

“怎么，你看起来有心事？”

“唔，我想寻一个人的转世，不知……”

几个山神齐齐捂嘴偷笑——看他的样子就知道是怎么回事了。

“找谁的转世，问我们也没用，去问司命神呀。那只老凤说自己谁都能记得，让他给你找人的时候，别查花名册！”

“没想到你下界一趟，收获颇丰呀！恭喜恭喜！”

诸葛亮无心和他们开玩笑，驾云去寻司命神凤。

他敲了半天才敲开司命宫的大门，里面那只睡得迷迷糊糊的凤凰一见有人就有些不耐烦了。

“谁啊连我都敢打扰，小心我把你扔……哟，没想到是故人来访哈，失敬失敬！”

神凤说着，变身成一奇丑之人，笑嘻嘻地看着惊讶不已的诸葛亮：“可记得我否？”

“士元？”

“哎哎，真高兴你还记得我，怎么，要被封赏了，来请我喝茶？”

“我当然记得你，就你这幅尊容，想忘记都难。”诸葛亮无奈道，“你就不能变回去？”

司命神笑着晃了晃身子，变回彩衣青年之模样。

“真是的，不养眼就不请喝茶，太霸道了。”

“上神，我今天来是找你有事的，喝茶之事，改日再请如何？”

司命神看着他急切的眼，脸上那副闲闲的笑容，也终于凝固了下来。

“我知道，你是来找人的对么？”

“对，而且你肯定知道……”

“我知道，我谁都记得。”司命神咧了咧嘴，“不过……”

“怎么，难道你也要去查查花名册么？”

“不，我忘记谁都不会忘记他的。”司命神长叹道，“可是我想……你最好还是，别再惦记他了。”

诸葛亮错愕道：“这又是何故？”

司命神看着他吃惊的样子，笑着摇了摇头，“难怪他居然瞒了这么多人，原来你们都不知道……也是，谁会知道那自损道行的灵体转世是怎么回事呢。”

诸葛亮心里一阵发毛，便有一种不祥的预感。

“我告诉你吧，灵体转世只有修炼成的妖和神仙能够使用，而那条鲤鱼，虽然有千年道行，但是并未成人形。可他坚持要随你下界，对我苦苦哀求，我只能……强行为之用法，你可知道，这是逆天之举。”

“他原来从那时候开始，就一直如此。”诸葛亮感到自己的心在静静地坠——这些都是，他知道，都是为了他一个人。

“逆天必有惩罚，毫无例外。修炼成功之妖怪，其人形能够拢住魂魄，这样一世终了，虽然道行废掉不少，但是至少不会丧命。但是他未有人形，只好强以其魂化之。这一世结束以后，无论道行还剩多少，一概无法重回前世之态；不但如此，其魂魄无依，唯一的结果就是，魂飞魄散，永不入轮回。”司命神说着，不忍再和诸葛亮惊愕而痛苦的眼神相对，别过头去，“也就是说，他将落入，永恒的死亡。”

……永恒的……死亡。诸葛亮觉得头脑中空白一片，什么都不愿再去想，什么都不愿意再去听。

“在入川时，我曾问过他后不后悔，”司命神继续轻声说道，“如果我问他的时候，他有反悔之心，我尚能帮他保全魂魄。但是他对我说，无论结果如何，绝不后悔，一定要走下去。我从未见过如此决绝之人。他当年对我说，只要能够帮你，无论付出什么代价，都可以接受。他果然这么做了……永恒的死亡啊，无法再看，无法再听，无法再感知任何事物，化入不变的虚空里。那种情形，即使我都不敢去想。”

还未等司命神说完，诸葛亮已经瘫坐在地，泣不成声。

“我一直都不明白，怎么会有这么傻的人……”司命神轻声叹息，蹲下身来，拍着诸葛亮的手，“不过你也别难过了，这是他的造化，算是……注定吧。我也多年为仙了，我深知，有心者才有苦；所以世上多少凡人多少神仙，只求修身，却少有愿意修心者。其心丰盈之人，几乎全部是不幸的。”

诸葛亮并不知道司命神都说了些什么，也不知道他是什么时候离开的，他只是斜倚在司命宫前，默默地回忆着所有的事情。

至死，他都还在给我希望，即使他知道自己已经没有未来。诸葛亮这样想着，连他自己都无由地恐惧起来。如果知道自己将要落入永恒的死亡，那么他所行的很多事情再度回忆起来，便全然不同了。

他无法想象刘备都是用怎样的心情面对自己的每一个日夜，每一举一动，包括最后那次无法想象的放弃。他觉得，那已经不只是千年不变的爱那么简单的事了。若是自己当时就知道刘备已经没有轮回的机会，怕是也不敢断定，他就一定会放弃吧。

那到底，是怎样的一颗心呢？

如果说有谁达到了修心之最高境，也许就是那条小笨鱼了吧。可是他已经不复存在于这个世界上，又有谁会知道他？

可是他又何尝需要任何人知道他。

只要我知道你就够了，主公。只要有我一直爱着你就够了。

诸葛亮仰起头，星光落入他的眼睛里，亮闪闪的。他闭上眼睛，感觉到有一条鱼，安然游过他的心。

就像他遇到刘备后不久，那个宁静的梦境。

他终于含着泪笑了起来。

第二天面见天帝以后，他婉拒了封赏，执意要求回到自己之前所在的那条河里继续当河神。然后在天庭众神的惊叹的目光中，他默默地走下了天阶。

从此后他又回到了那条河中。原来几近枯竭的浑浊的河水重新变得水流潺潺，清澈见底，温润而甘美，滋养了无数的百姓和种种生灵。

但他的河里，从那以后，便再也没有过一条鱼。


End file.
